The Dawn of a New Avenger
by Bellas2silly
Summary: I'm Isabella! And I can copy just about anything I see with my eyes. That's my little special power. Even with mutants I can copy what they do just by looking at them! Monkey See Monkey Do right? Well just recently I became an Avenger..oh boy. I own my OC
1. Holy Crap! I'm an Avenger!

I decided that it would be fun to write an Avengers story! I had one in my old computer but it got deleted, so I'm making a new one! I hope you enjoy it!

BOOOOM!

"WHOA! JEES!" I dodged an explosion just in time. Yeah I normally don't fight bad guys and stuff, but I just recently got 'super powers' a year ago. I've tried to learn mastering it and even took some martial arts training, and self defense classes. I just couldn't really control my powers fully. That was the problem. The thing was that I tried to avoid using my powers, so I just went on with daily life and tried to be as 'normal' as possible. But then THIS happened. A huge battle in New York took place and there were creepy guys in green fighting other guys in yellow suits…yeah weird I know…but I just couldn't do nothing I had to help or do just about ANYTHING! There were innocent lives in danger and as much as I didn't like to use these oh so special 'gifts' I was kinda forced to for the first time. I just hope I don't over do it. By the way my powers are pretty bizarre…I had the ability to copy what anyone did; whether it was a person's fighting techniques, or if it was a MUTANT using his powers, or maybe even trying to memorize things just by looking at it. I could do it all. All I had to do was look at anything that had to deal with that and I could actually DO it myself. That would be the main reason I wear sun glasses and say that I have a 'medical condition'. And if I do absorb too much information or just about anything…my eyes would change. The whites in my eyes would turn black and my pupils would turn red. It looked pretty scary sometimes…

"ALL HAIL HYDRA!" A guy in green yelled. The man tried to make his move and attack me, but I quickly dodged his attack and hit his pressure point leaving him unconscious on the ground. _What the hell was Hydra anyway?_

I ran into Time Square and looked around at all the chaos around me. There were flying ships and explosions with civilians screaming…it was horrifying. Like 9/11, but possibly worse…I quickly snapped out of my trance and tried to help the panicking civilians as much as I could. After helping a whole bunch of civilians get underground in the subways I turned to look behind me and ran into the battlefield where all the danger was. I almost got hurt by another 'Hydra' dude when an arrow hit him and exploded.

"Hey! Watch what's going on around your surroundings! What the heck are you doing out here anyway? You should be hiding in case you haven't noticed all the destruction going on!" I looked up and found the legendary Hawkeye from the Avengers team standing on a smashed up car.

"Look thanks for everything but I can take care of myself. You just worry about the other civilians that need saving." I started to walk away after seeing the shocked look on his face.

"Look lady…in case you haven't noticed you're a civilian too. It's not like you have super powers or anything so just go hide and take cover…" Hawkeye rolled his eyes and started to grab my arm trying to 'escort me' to safety.

I ripped my arm from his grasp.

"Why don't you look here 'guy'…I'm not as helpless as you think I am."

BOOOOOOM!

The both of us snapped our heads to find more 'bad guys' surrounding us.

"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Hawkeye yelled as he brought out more arrows. GOD! _What was it with this guy? I get that he's trying to protect me and all, but saying that I'm powerless is kinda overdoing it!_

_**Well no offense but he doesn't really know you have powers…**_

_Oh yeah….right…WELL I'LL SHOW HIM!_

I took off my glasses and used what fighting skills I could to help take down the bad guys attacking us. In a few seconds we both took them down.

"What the? How did you—" Hawkeye groaned and then looked at me. "How did you learn to fight like that?" He asked.

"Fight now. Talk later." I told him. He just nodded in response and followed me into the city.

* * *

It was pretty intense with all this fighting going on. It was like fighting to the death with these guys and apparently the Avengers were after two targets or AKA villains. Modock and Baron Strucker. I didn't even know who these people were, but I could tell that they were bad news. They were both enemies of each other and both wanted the same thing. The cube…what was special about a cube anyway? I mean…what IS it? I joined Hawkeye on the roof and found their other teammate known as Ant Man. He shrunk down and was on Hawkeye's arrow aiming for the location of where Strucker was. If they didn't stop him in time from touching 'the cube' then apparently we were all done for.

"Are you sure you won't miss?" The tiny hero asked.

"Trust me he won't…" Black Widow answered. Hawkeye smirked and let go of the arrow launching Ant Man very far away from us. We then made our move.

"You mind shooting me over there too? It seems faster…" I asked politely.

"Um…what?" Hawkeye looked confused again.

I shrunk myself after seeing Ant Man do it…uh DUH! I just like told him what my powers were and since I lost my sunglasses to shield my eyes during the battle I kind of can't control much of 'copying' other certain people's abilities…that's what the glasses were for anyway…

"Holy crap! You can shrink too?" Hawkeye questioned. I just nodded and he picked me up and placed me on his arrow. In seconds he released the arrow and I was launched too.

* * *

"Baron Strucker…by the order of SHIELD…you are under arrest." Black Widow said.

In the matter of seconds we all celebrated…or the Avengers did anyway…speaking of which…since the fight is over I think it's about time I should leave.

"Excuse me miss?" A woman from the Avengers stopped me. She was probably Wasp.

"Um yeah?" I tensed up and turned around. (_Well you can forget about sneaking off now…)_ She gasped and I could already tell what it was about…my eyes changed color didn't they?

"Um…are your eyes okay? They were different just a second ago and—never mind! That's not what I was going to ask! We wanted to ask you some questions!" Wasp said.

"Make it quick…I have to go find a new pair of glasses for my eyes…" I quickly said.

Wasp didn't say anything else but just stared into my eyes as if she were hypnotized by them. _I guess I can leave while she's distracted…_

"Jan are you okay? Oh hi. You must be that woman from earlier…I'm Hank Pym known as Ant Man…it's nice to meet you and—are your eyes okay? They were different ear…lier…" Ant Man came up and then also looked into my eyes like Wasp was and lost track of what he was saying very quickly…

"HEY! Stop staring okay? It's rude!" I yelled. The two snapped out of it and quickly apologized.

"S—sorry about that! I don't know what just happened there…" Wasp started blushing.

"Wasp! Ant Man! We have to get going or else SHEILD will get here and—hello? Who might you be?" Iron Man came over too…oh god this was getting uncomfortable. I just wanted to get new glasses and leave!

"Look I'd love to stay and chat but as you can see I need new glasses to shield my eyes so I'm gonna leave now if that's okay…" I started to walk away until I heard Hawkeye's voice.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU JUST COME OUT OF NOWHERE, FIGHT ALONGSIDE WITH US WITH SUPER POWERS I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE, AND TRY TO LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING US WHO YOU ARE ACTING LIKE YOU CAN JUST DECIDE WHAT YOU WANNA DO? I DON'T THINK SO!" Hawkeye yelled.

"HEY SHUT UP ARCHY! I'LL SEND YOUR ASS OVER TO THE OTHER SIDE OF NEW YORK IF YOU DON'T BACK OFF!" I retorted.

"OH YEAH?" Hawkeye argued.

"If you've seen what I'm capable of so far I don't think you'd wanna tango with me pal…" I glared at Hawkeye and he froze after looking at me dead straight in the eye too.

"NAY! There shall be no fighting!" Thor stepped in between the two of us.

I shut my eyes tightly just wishing I could leave now. All I wanted to do was help civilians and get back home before people found out about me and started asking questions…like right now…why did I like helping people?

"Can I PLEASE just go?" I said harshly.

"I think Hawkeye's right…I mean as harsh as he was about it…we'd like to know a few things about you…starting with your name." Iron Man said.

"And if I don't want to cooperate? What then?" I asked.

"We'll **convince** you…" Hulk smirked.

"Well we don't want to…but we would have to bring you back to the Avengers mansion for questioning…its better that it's us rather than SHIELD. Maria Hill would make you sign yourself over to SHIELD or something and we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Who? Look pal…I just wanted to help out with this whole 'battle' and save civilians…that's it…I don't want to get involved with ANY of this…so let's just forget I was here and move on okay?" I shrugged it off and started to walk away again.

"Look…SHIELD might know about you after your little display of action today, so there's no point in acting like you don't have powers…you're probably never going to live a normal life" Black Panther pointed out.

"These aren't powers…it's a curse that I'm stuck with forever…and I'm willing to accept that…" I muttered darkly.

"You really think that having super powers is like a curse?" Wasp look shocked at my words.

"To you they might be awesome! I just have a hard time controlling my 'power' and I don't like this at all! I have to use the glasses for a reason y' know…"

"What ARE your powers anyway?" Ant Man asked.

After explaining just about everything in ten minutes the team looked a little shocked at me…but at least they now understood what I had to go through.

"So basically everything you look at is like more things for you to remember? And you can actually copy everything you see people do?" Hawkeye looked astounded.

"That is about all I know yes…now can I please go get some glasses? They're the only things that prevent me from _copying_ anything!" I sighed in frustration.

"Let's continue our conversation at the mansion…SHIELD is on their way here…I can sense them coming from a mile away…" Iron Man said.

* * *

OMG! I WAS AT THE AVENGERS MANSION! SWEEEEET! I mean…not sweet…damn it…

"Here…I got these glasses for you…they're stylish and they'll prevent you from copying stuff!" Wasp smiled.

"Um…thanks…" I quickly put them on and took a look at myself in the mirror. _Damn…she's right! I do look good!_

After following Jan to the kitchen where the team was I began to see them blush at the sight of me…even Hulk…_come on! They're just glasses…_

"Um…so…what more do you guys want? I just want to go home and live peacefully alone…" I decided.

"Well it's a little late for that…I mean living peacefully that is…" Hank pointed out.

"Why's that—"

The TV was quickly turned on to the news and it was about the attack on New York and the Avengers saving the day. But there was footage of me…yes ME…fighting some bad guys and kicking ass.

"_A new mutant has been recently discovered fighting alongside the Avengers! We have no idea who she is, but we have a feeling that she has just recently joined the Avengers team! Could she perhaps be a love interest to one of our favorite heroes? Well I promise you one thing; we'll find out and get the inside scoop for you! If you have any idea who this woman is then please call us at 1800-HOT TIPS. I repeat! 1800-HOT TIP—" _

I punched the TV out of anger…_so much for living peacefully and alone_…it's not gonna be long until people find out who I am at all…

"**Damn it…**" I seethed.

"By the way…what IS your name? We've never been properly introduced…" Hank asked.

"It's better than hearing it from the news so fine…I'm Isabella Ridolfi…I'm a cartoonist and I love drawing so…that's all I have to say about that. I am the middle child in my family, I have no friends from here because they all live in Maryland or Pennsylvania where I grew up, my favorite color is green, and I speak several languages…is that enough info?" I quickly said.

The Avengers just nodded in response.

"Okay well as you know we are the Avengers…I am Tony Stark, handsome playboy billionaire…over here is Janet van Dyne AKA the Wasp, this is Hulk…who doesn't know him? This is our beloved hero from the past Captain America AKA Steven Rogers, Hank Pym AKA Ant Man; this is Hawkeye AKA Clint Barton, and let's see….this is Thor Odinson AKA the demigod…" Tony introduced everyone without wasting a breath…I'm impressed…

"Well that's a mouth full…but it's nice to meet you…" I smiled at everyone.

"So—uh…would you like to stay here for the night? It's pretty late…" Jan offered.

"Yeah I'm beat…but I gotta get home…" _I have a deadline tomorrow for work…I can't believe I forgot!_

"So you're a cartoonist? How's that working out?" Hawkeye asked. _Oh wouldn't you like to know!_

"It's fine...I'm doing what I love and I'm making cash while doing it so…everything's fine…but not for long…" I answered.

I went to the front gate at the mansion making my way back home…I was stopped by Tony before I left.

"Hey wait up!" Tony grabbed my arm gently. "Um…well I don't really know what to say about everything considering we just met but…if you ever need a place to crash…you can call me…and by the way…thanks for helping us out today…" Tony smiled flirtatiously and handed me a card with his number on it. _**Okay don't deny it…you think Tony Stark is hot…**_

_OH SHUT UP!_

"Um…thanks…I—uh…really appreciate it." I stuttered and began blushing as well.

"No problem…I'd also like to drop by your place sometime…" Tony winked at me. My face turned an even deeper shade of red.

_Damn it he's making me blush!_

"S—sure…it would be an honor Mr. Stark."

"Please…call me Tony…I mean seeing as we'll be seeing a lot more of each other in the future…"

"Okay...then I would appreciate it if you would call me by my first name too. Though I highly doubt I'll be needing to stay with the Avengers…" I pulled myself together and smiled at him.

"Sure thing…_Isabella_." Tony purred. _I really loved how he says my name already…oh god…he's __good…TOO good. I'll have to be __**extra **__careful around this billionaire playboy…_

* * *

Yeah two weeks later…I'm staying at the Avengers mansion. Yeah things didn't work out as I planned AT ALL. I mean my boss had no idea what I was capable of this entire time and considered me and I quote, "Way too dangerous to be sketching us money." Yeah...sounded very stupid to me too...plus I got harassed by news reporters about me being a super hero, so I was forced to move out of my apartment. And considering I was offered a room at the Avengers mansion I took that offer…and because of that I'm officially an Avengers member now. Tony was tricky and kept saying that, "As long as I'm keeping a roof over your head you could at least return the favor." Now THAT right there made me really angry…he said absolutely **nothing** about joining his little team of super heroes if I stayed at the mansion! Oh yeah and NOW I have a SHIELD file! JUST FREAKING GREAT!

"Miss Ridolfi? You in there soldier?" _Yup…that's Cap…_

"Oh yeah! Come in!" I put down my sketchbook and found Steve coming in. "By the way, you can call me Bella…it's what my friends call me." I smiled at Steve.

"Of course…Tony just uh…wanted me to come get you to the training room, so suit up." With all said Cap left my room to let me get changed.

After heading down to the training room…which took me ten minutes to find I found Tony and the other members.

"Alright let's get down to business and see what you can do." Tony smirked.

"Okay sure…" I went into a boxing ring that was set up for Steve I took it. I just wanted to start out simple before I made any big steps with training.

"Alright Isabella…let's see…take on Clint! He's a skilled fighter after all!" Wasp said.

"Trained agent and assassin…" Clint corrected.

"Whatever…" Wasp rolled her eyes.

Clint got into the boxing ring too and I made sure to keep my glasses on tight. I thought it would be fair that way with all that I've copied planted in my memories.

"Are you gonna take the shades off? It's gonna be a little rough for you to fight since you won't be able to see much." Hawkeye pointed to my sunglasses.

"I thought it would be fair if I didn't analyze your fighting techniques...sometimes it just happens and I just…yeah you know…" I answered shyly.

"It's fine…I don't mind…just show me what you got. I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl though…just a warning." Clint smirked. _For that I'm gonna kick your ass Barton…_

I took off my glasses and threw them over to Steve who caught them. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply to get calm and focused.

"Alright…I'll be nice and let you make the first move." Clint said cockily.

That's when I charged at Clint with all that I had. They didn't teach me martial arts and self defense for nothing…I jumped in the air and kept trying to kick him down in midair with the back of my heel from my other foot. I could tell by his reaction that he was a little surprised, but he immediately shook it off, blocked my upcoming attack, and grabbed my foot. SHIT! Clint flipped me sideways and I fell flat on my ass.

"OW!"

"That's a powerful leg you got there…but it won't really help you against me…still wanna go or do you wanna call it quits?" Clint smirked as he let out a hand for me.

I took Clint's hand and flipped him over on his back and THEN got up.

"Who wants to call quits now?" I then smirked as I heard him moan.

"It's on…" I heard him growl.

Clint got back up on his feet and we were now fighting hand to hand combat. I kept dodging his attacks smoothly and swiftly while he just got angry and frustrated.

"WILL YOU JUST HOLD STILL?" Clint snapped.

"Why would I do that? I thought you were trying to hit me?" I teased.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Clint barked.

The next punch he threw is the one I grabbed. I then press my back against him after snapping his arm right at the elbow, elbowed his stomach REALLY hard with my other arm, stepped on his foot, and flipped him on his back **again**. I could hear him moaning in pain.

"Where…in the hell….did you….learn… to fight?" Clint breathed out.

"If you think it's from my powers it isn't…I took martial arts and self defense classes…" I replied smugly.

"Holy crap! You just had your ass handed to you by a girl!" Janette was laughing so hard I thought she'd pass out.

"Well….at least you won't need much training…." Steve mumbled.

"Well actually I could use more practice when it comes to dealing with my powers…that's where things get hazy…" I commented and grabbed my glasses from Steve and put them back on. I then walked over to Thor holding a water bottle and just took it from him taking a sip. "Sorry…I got thirsty…" I handed back the bottle to Thor.

"Tis okay maiden…I would be thirsty too…" Thor smiled at me.

"Well THAT was just downright impressive…you could surpass Black Widow if you wanted to…" Tony added.

"Um…who's that? Was she that red headed woman from SHIELD?" I asked.

"Yeah…she's a trained assassin too…" Tony also said.

"So…who's hungry?" I smiled at everyone.

* * *

I decided to be nice and cook for everyone. I found tons of hamburgers and hotdogs in the freezer, so I just cooked them up. After about twenty minutes I put the steaming meat on the table with ketchup, mustard, you name it! The boys were practically digging in and pigging out. Especially Hulk.

"Aw man! It's been a while since I had anything good to eat around here!" Jan smiled and took a bite out of her hot dog.

"Well you guys have all this _good_ food...why waste it?" I asked.

"I dunno…I guess we never really have time to just cook something, sit down, and eat." Jan answered.

"Well you do now! Let's hurry up before it goes cold!" I grabbed a hamburger and took a big bite after putting ketchup and pickles on it.

It was until ten minutes later of eating that we heard an alarm going off…which nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Alright team! Suit up and meet back here!" Tony ordered.

We all nodded and ran back up to our rooms and then I just realized something…I don't ACTUALLY have a suit…crap…

"Um….JARVIS! I got a big problem! I don't have a suit! SO WHAT DO I DO?" I panicked.

"_Mr. Stark was already aware of this problem and designed a uniform for you several days ago…he didn't exactly know your measurements, but it should fit_." JARVIS replied.

My closet opened automatically and I found a suit that could be for freaking Catwoman! _WHAT THE HELL TONY?_ I had no time to question it and just put the suit on and ran back down to meet the others. That's when we made our way to some subway.

"*whistle* That's a VERY nice look on you Isabella!" Tony winked at me.

"Oh you're enjoying this aren't you? WHY'D YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT SO FREAKING TIGHT?" I yelled at Tony who only laughed at my anger.

"What? It really brings out all your curves!" Tony complimented.

"YOU PERVERT!" I growled.

As soon as we got there we found some strange looking bad guys…I had NO idea who they were so….yeah…but there was more bad news….they each had hostages.

"Surrender!" The Cobra yelled.

"Okay you heard him people stand down…Cap…give him the keys to the jet." Iron Man said seriously.

"You're not serious…." Cap looked angry.

"Not even close…because we're not surrendering to the Serpent Society! Avengers take a target!" Iron Man ordered.

I took off my glasses and got ready to fight just like everyone else was…even though this wasn't even a good idea…I mean seriously! These guys **still** had hostages!

"On my mark!" Iron Man said.

Everyone from both sides got ready to fight until a certain friend of ours came in between the both of us. It was Ant Man.

"Tony wait!" Hank pleaded. "Okay everyone just breathe…" _Hank, what the hell are you doing? _"We can solve this without resorting to violence…no one needs to get hurt. The Cobra was a patient of mine in the big house…most of the society was…let me talk to them Tony…"

"Hank move out of the way. NOW." Tony ordered.

"Cobra...why don't you just let these hostages go…we can talk this out. No one has to get hurt. We can work together and everyone can win" Ant Man turned over to the Serpent Society.

"Well! You've already lost Avenger! We've already got Hydra and Lady Viper on our side who have our back!" The Cobra yelled.

"You think he means the same Madam Viper who is already locked up? And the same Hydra we just took down?" Hawkeye teased.

"Yeah sorry Cobra…but I'm pretty sure you're on your own here." Iron Man said.

"YOU'RE ON!" Cobra yelled.

"HANK MOVE!" Iron Man demanded.

"For real Hank you have to get out of the way!" Wasp said seriously.

"Clouse let these people go, take me instead! We can work this out…" Hank pleaded.

"NO! You're lying! You're ALL lying! Attack!" Cobra ordered.

Some bad guy with a long lizard tail was about to hit Ant Man with his tail and really hard, but Clint pushed him out of the way and got hit instead. I almost skipped a heart beat seeing that.

"Serpent Society! ATTACK!" That's when the bad guys started charging at us.

I started to make my way over to Hawkeye. I just couldn't stand to see him hurt like that and I was scared to death, but unfortunately I had someone coming after me so I had to fight him and make Clint wait.

"Well, well…we have ourselves a new Avenger…I wonder what will happen when I squeeze your body…will it go SNAP or POP…" The Cobra joked.

"I don't know…let's find out…" I tucked my glasses in between my breasts because let's face it…these costumes didn't even have freaking pockets…_thanks a lot Tony…_

I glanced over at Clint after seeing Thor getting hit by a freaking train thrown at him and I saw Hank taking care of Clint, so I focused on my fight. I imagined some of the techniques I saw Black Widow use during that battle of Hydra so I decided to use her fighting skills. I jumped up and got on the Cobra's shoulders and started choking him.

"GAH!" The Cobra then flew back and hit his back against the wall in attempt to get me off of him. As soon as my back hit the wall I jumped off of him from the pain in my back.

"Damn! That hurt…" I then started using some super strength I copied from the Hulk and beat the living daylights out of Cobra. He was down in the matter of seconds, but that didn't last long because he got back up and started fighting Wasp. _Chicken…_

I then saw another weird snake guy drag Clint in the sewers. I then got hit by that guys tail after being distracted. _Ow… _

That's when Ant Man got angry and helped out finally, but in result the bad guys got away.

"That could've gone better" Cap commented.

"No kidding…ow…" Hawkeye groaned in pain from his shoulder. I ran over to him and tried to take a look at his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine…do I detect a hint of worry in your voice?" Clint teased. That's when I blushed.

"Oh well sorry for caring…" I pouted and folded my arms.

"What were you thinking Hank? We're trying to take the Serpent Society DOWN." Iron Man sighed in frustration.

"Hawkeye got hurt because of you Hank." Wasp scolded Ant Man. "I mean SERIOUSLY they're just villains! You just hit them!"

"Wasp and Iron Man speak truly. Animals like these cannot be talked to. They respond only to violence." Thor said. I never saw Hank look so sad…

"Would you just knock it off guys? It's not like he planned for this to happen! I mean he made a tiny mistake but—" I defended Hank.

"But what? He almost got his own teammate killed!" Iron Man yelled.

"Oh shut up Tony! I mean he might have messed up a little bit, but he means well! He doesn't need you yelling at him more to make him feel more like crap! Do you see what you're doing? Stop playing the blame game on people! I thought this was a team!" I retorted. "As in we all take the blame TOGETHER. I guess not…" I turned over to Hank and ran over to him. Hank looked so sad. "Hank…I'm sorry…you don't deserve that…I understood what you were trying to do and I just—"

Hank turned towards me and he smiled sadly at me.

"Thank you…but….I quit…" Hank turned away from me and shrank down as he walked away from the group. I guess he didn't want to be seen…

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU FREAKING—I'm going back to the mansion…see you later _**Mr. Stark**_…"I glared at Iron Man. "You too Ms. Van Dyne…"

That's when I teleported away from them.

* * *

Whenever I needed to blow off some steam I just usually drank some vodka to relieve the stress or went to the gym to punch a punching bag to take out all of my anger out on. This time I did both…yeah it wasn't the smartest idea, but…I just didn't care at the moment. I wanted to get over it and not be angry at Jan or Tony later. I then sat down on the floor to take a breather and got out the vodka to take a sip. Thor's words kept popping into my head. _Animals like these cannot be talked to. They respond only to violence._ Was that true though? Did everyone just respond to violence? I guess it's the times I live in…

"Hey…" I snapped my head over at the doorway and found Clint.

"Um…hi…" I was stunned.

"Is that….vodka?" Clint looked surprised.

"Yeah…you want some?" I asked.

"Well….maybe just a little—"

"Look I've treated more mature children than you…now take off your shirt or…whatever that is!" A woman walked in and told Clint. Cap followed closely behind the woman…um…who is she anyway?

"Just let her examine that Clint…" Cap said.

"What are you two? The teams den mothers?" Clint asked. "Maybe Thor needs a nurse but I don't."

"Is that vodka?" The woman asked me.

"Um…does it look like vodka?" I smiled sheepishly and slowly hid the bottle behind my back and put it in my bag.

That's when the doors just shut automatically and the four of us looked confused.

"We're in trouble…" Cap mumbled.

"That's right you are cause I'm not—"

"SAFETY PROTOCALS DISSENGAGED" A computer voice alarmed.

"That…wasn't JARVIS…" Clint mumbled.

"What was that about safety?" The woman asked as weapons were pointed at us.

"Well that's funny…here I am trying to take out all my anger and now the mansion's under attack…this should be fun." I smirked and took off my glasses revealing my red on black eyes. _This is kinda weird…I didn't even copy much AND I had my glasses on…so why are my eyes like this now? _

_**Oh well…don't question and just kick some ass.**_

_Sounds good to me!_

That's just about when rockets and lasers were shooting at all of us.


	2. Issues With Ultron!

_I hope you liked the first chapter! Here's the next one! ENJOY! ^_^_

"SAFETY PROTOCALS DISSENGAGED" A computer voice alarmed.

"That…wasn't JARVIS…" Clint mumbled.

"What was that about safety?" The woman asked as weapons were pointed at us.

"Well that's funny…here I am trying to take out all my anger and now the mansions under attack…this should be fun." I smirked and took off my glasses revealing my red on black eyes. _This is kinda weird…I didn't even copy much AND I had my glasses on…so why are my eyes like this now? _

_**Oh well…don't question and just kick some ass.**_

_Sounds good to me!_

That's just about when rockets and lasers were shooting at all of us.

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!" I almost got hit by yet another rocket, but I dodged it just in time. _Phew!_

"CAN'T YOU SHUT IT DOWN?" The woman asked.

"HAWKEYE! THERE'S GOTTA BE SOMETHING CONTROLLING THIS!" Cap yelled.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" I screamed and kept dodging more lasers.

Hawkeye found this camera looking at him in this big tall machine in the middle of the room and then shot an arrow at it. Some scraps fell to reveal…well I had no idea WHAT that was. I guess it controls the weapons or something. That's when Cap threw his shield at it and everything shut down.

"Um…your arm seems fine Hawkeye…" The woman shyly said.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked.

"Jane…Jane Foster…" OH! So THAT'S her name!

"Nice to meet ya'…."

I then fell to the floor taking a deep breath and resting…that was some workout…I then got back up and found my bag in the corner of the room abandoned and got out my bottle of vodka taking a sip.

"Oh god…I need a break…and it hasn't even been a month since I moved here…joy…" I muttered.

I saw a triangle forming in the wall and it was kicked out revealing Black Panther. YAY! We're saved!

"The mansion's computers have been compromised." Black Panther said.

"No kidding…" Clint rolled his eyes.

* * *

We were all running to Ultron since we all figured out this was his doing. The Serpents…those super gorilla guys…they were all a diversion so Ultron could upload some stuff and then…THIS happened. Just as soon as we got there we saw Thor vanish before our very eyes.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Thor attempted to attack Ultron. Ultron then shot a huge red beam and before we knew it…Thor was gone.

That's when I got angry like Hulk. Thor was good friend to the team and NOW he was gone because of that dumb robot!

"YOU MONSTER! AAAAARRGH!" I flew straight for it with all I had.

"Isabella wait!" Hawkeye yelled.

Ultron then stopped me in my tracks and held me by my neck. I was choking to death and I had a feeling this robot was gonna kill me…

"**You're pathetic attempts to stop me are futile…human**" Ultron said.

"_Huh…funny…I never picture myself getting killed by a robot…_" I joked. That's when Ultron choked me harder.

"**Quiet human…**" Ultron demanded.

"_Kiss…my…ass…_"

"ULTRON NO!" Wasp begged.

Cap then took action and threw his shield at Ultron causing him to drop me. I felt myself falling and I guess I was too weak to do anything to stop myself from falling. I then felt someone catch me.

"It's okay…you're fine now…" I cracked my eyes open and saw Clint holding me protectively.

"_I detect a hint of affection…_" I teased.

"Stop talking and shut up…you're throat is sore from Ultron nearly choking you to death." Hawkeye told me. "And don't pull a stupid stunt and scare us like that again…"

We snapped our heads to look over at the fighting and heard Ultron speaking.

"**I am fully aware of every weakness you possess. I know everything about you.**" Ultron said to Cap.

We then see Wasp's eyes glow blue. She looked angry.

"You don't know anything about me. Monster." Wasp grew so big and got out of that little orb she was trapped in and then she smashed Ultron. She then shrunk back to her normal size after feeling a little weak. Ultron then got back up and started attacking again.

"Stop it! This isn't what Hank would want! He programmed you so that you couldn't hurt me! Doesn't that tell you anything?" Wasp yelled at Ultron.

"**Henry Pym is flawed by all of humanity. You are correct however. I am unable to hurt you…yet. But I do not need to hurt you to stop you.**"

After more attacking Ultron managed to take down everyone including Captain America. Wasp then got over him and refused to let Ultron attack him.

"NO! I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Wasp yelled at Ultron.

"**No one can stop me.**"

"ULTRON!" I turned my head over at the door way and found Hank standing there. "Enable shutdown sequence! Code: Synthezoid!" Hank yelled.

In the matter of seconds Ultron glitched and shut down. _Thank god that's over…._

Ultron turned back on and said, "**Shutdown…rejected.**" _Then again...maybe not…_

"**My programming has advanced beyond your commands. Beyond your weakness.**"

"Why are you doing this?" Hank asked.

"**This is what needs to be done. This is what you could not do. You lack the strength to bring about the world you desire. A world without chaos or violence.**" Ultron explained.

"Ultron…" Hank whispered.

"Hank please! There's no talking this out! NOT AFTER WHAT HE DID TO THOR!" Wasp yelled.

"I agree…" Hank mumbled. Ultron got ready to attack Hank, but right before he did a huge beam hit Ultron straight on. It was another Iron Man suit…a very old one. Was that the first Iron Man armor?

"No computers for you to take over you piece of junk!" Was that…TONY?

Tony aimed for Ultron again, but missed and then Ant Man became giant and punched Ultron. Ultron somehow managed to hurt Hank though. After all that…we then heard a roar…and before we knew it Hulk comes crashing through the freaking roof! _YEAH! KICK HIS ROBOTIC ASS HULK!_

"Give me something to smash" Hulk growled.

"_You can go for that robot over there. Smash him and everything will be back to normal big guy._" I smiled at Hulk and he smiled back.

"Ultron's power core is in his chest! Tear him apart and rip it out!" Hank ordered.

And just like that Hulk did as we told him. SMASH. Hank ripped out the power core and Ultron was no more…I felt sorry for Hank…today just wasn't going well for him was it? Clint got back up and then picked me up bridal style. Then we started gathering around Hank.

"I….I don't understand how this could have happened…" Hank muttered.

"Go through the remaining Ultron shells and programming…destroy everything…**everything.**" Tony looked at Hank very angrily.

"Of course…" Hank complied. "But it doesn't change anything." And with that Hank walked away…again… "Thor is gone and I gave Ultron the power to do it…this is all my fault…"

"_Hank…please don't go…_" I started coughing…damn…Ultron did a number on my freaking throat…

"Hey…shut up and don't talk…let's get you something for your throat." Clint carried me away from the group.

* * *

After Clint carried me to the kitchen he grabbed some ice for my now bruising throat.

"Here…put this on your throat…it looks bruised." Clint tried to give the icepack to me, but I didn't grab it. "Fine…I guess Ultron did a number on you, so I guess I'll take care of you too…jees…they don't pay me enough around here…" Clint complained.

I just looked down and refused to look at Clint. I just wanted to cry, but I refused to in front of Clint…I just couldn't let him see me like this…_Oh shit I'm gonna cry! Save the tears for when you're alone and no one can see you!_

"Hey…are you alright—wait a minute! Are you _**CRYING**_?" Clint looked really uncomfortable. _DAMN YOU TEARS!_

"_It's fine…I'm just…sad about everything that happened today…_" I confessed.

"Look…what happened, happened…there's nothing we can do to change the past…because if there were…I'd be doing that a lot…So don't dwell on the past…just move forward." I looked up at Clint stunned. _That's probably the nicest and most thoughtful thing he has ever said to me…_

_**Damn…that's actually deep…for him I mean…**_

This made me cry harder and I put my head on his chest.

"I—uh…there, there…." Clint rubbed my back in attempt to comfort me.

"_Sorry…it's just that…that was probably the nicest thing you've said to me._" I looked up and smiled at him with my teary face.

"Um…you're welcome?" Clint said unsure. I then hug him and kiss his cheek to thank him after taking the icepack from his hands. When the cold hit my throat it felt so good. As soon as I looked at Clint his face was like a tomato. Did he…enjoy that? : )

"_You okay?_" I asked.

"Um…yeah…I'm—uh…gonna go now…"

"_Oh okay…_" I said disappointedly. I didn't really wanna be alone after he just comforted me…_WAIT! I DON'T LIKE HIM!_

Hawkeye froze at my tone of voice and then he began to smirk.

"Wait a minute…are you _**sad**_ I'm leaving? What? You'll miss me too much or something?" Hawkeye teased.

"_WHAT? NO WAY! I'D NEVER MISS YOU! I'VE ONLY KNOWN YOU FOR TWO WEEKS! YOU'RE CREEPY ANYWAY!_" I lied.

"Admit it! You like me!" Clint poked my cheek.

"_NO!_" I began pouting and folded my arms like a child. _God Clint is stubborn…_

"I see how it is…It's only a matter of time before you fall for my god like charms…" Clint whispered seductively in my ear.

That's when I pushed him away.

"_YEAH RIGHT! As if I'd ever like you! Whatever…I'm gonna go get my vodka…_" I left the kitchen.

"LOVE YA SWEETHEART!" Clint joked.

"_SCREW OFF BARTON!_" I yelled back.

* * *

The next day was pretty tiring…I woke up with a hangover after drinking up the whole bottle. But I wasn't quite sure I was completely better yet…I think I'm still drunk but…who really knows…I'll stop drinking from now on I guess…I got into the kitchen and saw the other teammates eating in silence. They all looked at me since I looked like a mess probably, but come on! It's morning! I mean I didn't look that bad! I brushed my hair!

"Um…Isabella? You okay there soldier?" Steve asked. I dropped my head on the table and grunted.

"I take it someone drank too much Vodka last night…" Clint teased.

"After yesterday's events…yeah…" I coughed.

"Wait…you drink?" Tony asked curiously. "I like you already…" he smirked.

"It was a ONE time thing…I only drink when I'm stressed, angry, or sad…I'm working on it though…" I promised.

"Well at least you'll have a drinking buddy…Tony here loves to drink!" Clint joked.

"HEY! I've been sober for two months!" Tony whined.

"Yeah, yeah…we've all heard THAT one before…" Clint rolled his eyes.

And then a red headed woman walked into the kitchen…I had no idea who she was so…I didn't talk to her…until she talked to me of course…

"Oh hi! You must be the newest addition to the team! I'm Pepper Potts! Tony's assistant ." Pepper smiled at me and shook my hand. I pulled myself together and acted like I wasn't having a hangover for her sake.

"Hi! I'm Isabella. Just call me Bella though. It's what all my friends call me." I smiled back.

The team looked surprise considering how I was just a minute ago.

"Well I hope I'll be seeing you around." Pepper walked over to Tony and handed him some papers. "Here…these are for you." Pepper then turned to walk away.

"Aw…Pep…I don't wanna do it.…." Tony whined.

"Tony Stark! I suggest you stop whining like a child and get to it…" Pepper then left.

"Damn…I didn't know how well you could pull yourself together…I bet she didn't notice…" Clint commented about me.

"Yeah well…first impressions are everything right?" I asked.

"Well…I know just the cure for you... JARVIS whip up the hangover cure…" Tony ordered JARVIS.

"_As you wish sir…_"

In the matter of seconds Tony grabbed the cup full of who knows what and then handed it over to me.

"Here you go! One hangover cure! Just….don't ask what's in it…" Tony smiled nervously.

"Alright then…" I looked at Tony suspiciously before taking the cup. I looked at it cautiously and then sniffed it. _EW! _"OH GOD! THERE'S NO WAY I'M DRINKING THAT! GROSS!"

"Oh come on! It's not as bad as you think! I mean it is the first time… but it's seriously not that bad!" Tony urged me to drink it.

"Alright fine!" For some reason the other members circled around me as I was about to drink it. _Okay then…_

I then started to chug it down. It tasted like tomato soup with junks of spinach flavored crap in it. And I also tasted a bit of horse radish…WHAT THE HECK WAS IN THIS?

"Man look at her go!" Clint cheered.

In the matter of seconds I finished the whole cup and burped loudly.

"Oh god…what the hell was in it?" I groaned.

"Yeah…like I said…don't ask what's in it…" Tony warned me. "I'm still surprised you drank the whole thing."

"Yeah me too…it tasted AWFUL!" I complained. "Looks like I'm off to get a shower! I'll see you guys later!"

"By the way…is that Victoria Secret you're wearing?" Tony smiled flirtatiously. I looked down and saw that I was only wearing my new nightgown. It only reached to my thigh…and now that the others were aware of what I was wearing they couldn't stop staring…_thanks a lot Tony…_

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the banana out of Clint's hand and walked away.

About an hour later after taking my shower I decided to go into Thor's room. I was depressed again before I knew it…I missed Thor…a lot. I didn't know him as well as the rest of the team, but he seemed to cheer me up and he was a great friend to everyone. I just sat on his bed and touched the bed sheets…the room smells like him. For some reason though…I got a vision.

_Thor was lying underneath a tree. The scenery looked beautiful and there were flowers and butterflies everywhere. Then a blonde woman began to caress Thor's face with her hand and began smiling evilly._

I jumped after the vision was over and I was just stunned. WHAT THE? THORS ALIVE? Wait a minute…since when do I have the ability to see visions? Did this have something to do with me touching Thor's bed sheets? I'm lost and I need answers!

"Miss Ridolfi? What are you doing in here? This is Thor's room…" I saw Black Panther standing at the doorway.

"I know…I was just…I miss Thor…" I smiled sadly at Panther.

"I know this is a tough time right now…but we shall get through it together." Black Panther said.

I then got up and walked out of the room with Black Panther. I guess being alone was depressing anyway!

"So…how's everything?" I tried making conversation.

"Things are…doing considerably well…how about you? Anything interesting happen?" _Jees…this was awkward… I never really talked to Panther before…come to think of it…what was his real name? I'm pretty sure Tony told me at some point…no wait…no he didn't! Were we ever introduced? I'm embarrassed now…_

"Um…well…apparently the paparazzi are saying the reason I'm here is because I'm dating one of the Avengers…" I chuckled nervously. _Ha ha god this is going badly…_

"You shouldn't listen to things these 'paparazzi' say…however I am curious as well…why did you join the Avengers?" Panther asked.

"Well I needed a place to stay…Tony offered me a room, but he didn't say anything about me joining the team! I'm still kinda mad about it! He's tricky that Tony Stark…" I grumbled.

"If you found a new apartment…would you quit the team?" The both of us stopped walking.

_Would I leave? I mean…I've actually gotten used to this place…plus my life…it has meaning again…_

"….I'm not sure I would…I've actually grown to love this team as if it were my family…for once in my life…I'm doing something right…my life…..actually has meaning again…and now…this team is falling apart…and for some damn reason…I think I'm the cause of it…like I'm bad luck…" I softly muttered.

I could sense the shock coming from Black Panther from the way he tensed up.

"You were never bad luck I can assure you…it's just one of those times…"

"No it's not just _one of those times_…first Hank quits the team because all he wanted to do was work things out without resorting to violence…and now…Thor's gone…" I said grimly.

"I do not believe Thor is actually gone…as for Mr. Pym…he made a difficult decision. You may say he didn't do the right thing right there…but we should all respect his decision. It's very hard to decide something like that." _Man…it's like words of wisdom with this guy…but he's kinda right…if I think about it…._

"Well I never said Hank didn't make a good decision or that it was wrong! I just…I didn't want someone with a good heart like him to leave…he told me that he would help me with my powers…try to understand them…I guess that won't happen now…" I frowned.

"Do not give up hope. Perhaps he shall return yes?"

"Who knows? I highly doubt it though…" I muttered.

When I got to the kitchen again. Panther made his leave and left me alone to think a little bit. I had a water bottle and felt hungry considering I only ate a banana today…but I couldn't bring myself up to eat.

"Hey there…" I felt someone blow in my ear and I jumped like a cat.

"WHAT THE? Oh….it's just you…" I glared at Clint and punched him. "Don't do that!"

"Oh come on…I was just having a_ little _fun…" Clint smirked.

"Well your fun was like sexual harassment…" I mumbled.

"Only if you want it to be…" Clint joked.

"Look! I don't like you! You can just forget about it now!" I blushed and looked at him furiously.

"Is that right? Well last night it sounded as if you…_wanted_ me to stay with you…"

"Yeah well I don't now!" I pushed Clint away from.

Clint just started to burst out laughing out of nowhere. What the hell?

"Dude! Why are you so serious? Hahaha! Man! I'm just messing with you! Loosen up will ya? Haha!" Clint laughed.

"What? You were joking? I thought you were seriously trying to flirt with me! God! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" I cried.

"Whoa come on! It's not my fault you're easy to tease!" Clint held his hands up in defense.

I then grabbed syrup from this morning's breakfast and then dumped it on Clint. _Thinks he can be a jerk and get away with it…WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!_

"Okay…it's on…" Clint ceased his laughter and glared at me. Clint picked up a ketchup bottle from yesterday and squirted some on my white blouse. I gasped in shock as he smirked at me. "Oh I'm sorry…it slipped…"

I then shoved a pie from the fridge into Clint's face.

"Oh I'm sorry…it slipped…" I mimicked Clint.

Clint and I grabbed lots of food and kept throwing crap at each other! The both of us got into a brawl and ended up shredding most of our clothes up too. After tackling Clint to the ground I punched him in the face. That's when he used his legs and put them around my neck pulling me backwards having my head in a headlock. Clint used this to his advantage and got on top of me while I was down.

"You're lucky you're cute and a girl or I'd really hurt you!" Clint growled.

"Oh like you didn't already hurt me!"

"**HEY!**"

The both of us turned our heads to find Hulk, Cap, and Tony standing in the doorway. Clint immediately got off of me and I punched him hard in the arm again for good measure.

"HEY! YOU LITTLE—"

"CLINT!" Cap yelled.

"What…did you two do….TO MY KITCHEN?" Tony freaked out. Hulk smirked and tried to hold in his laughter.

"Um…it was Clint…" I played the blame game and pointed at Clint…_**that was slightly pathetic even for you to play the blame game…**_

"Okay before I completely lose my marbles…**what happened?**" Tony asked and pinched the roof of his nose in attempt to keep calm.

"Well Clint here decided to be an ass…I can tell you that much" I muttered.

"HEY! YOU STARTED IT!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I'M FINISHING IT! YOU THINK YOU'D EXPECT SOMETHING MORE FROM ADULTS NO LESS! YOU TWO ARE CLEANING THIS WHOLE MESS UP! MAKE SURE IT'S SPOTLESS BY THE TIME I COME BACK OR SO HELP ME!"

Clint and I then glared at each other after the three heroes left and said, "I hate you…"

* * *

After about two hours of cleaning Tony's kitchen I took ANOTHER shower…I heard a knock at my door just after I dried my hair…it was Clint?

"Look…about earlier…I'm sorry…"

My eyes were as wide as saucers…I heard him correctly right?

"Look don't make me say it again! I'm not the one to apologize so you better appreciate it because I'm not doing it again!" Clint said.

"I'm just…surprised…I was actually on my way to tell **you** I was sorry…" I scratched the back of my head.

"Um…I guess I have to take blame for what happened though I just…I guess I went a little too far with the teasing you know?" Clint smiled sadly.

"Yeah…I got a little angry too…I seriously didn't know you were teasing though and I guess I just overreacted…sorry…"

"I guess we're both to blame…but for what it's worth…I do mean it when I say sorry…so…..friends?" Clint asked.

"Sure! Yeah…" I smiled and nodded my head.

I gave Clint a bear hug and I actually felt him hugging me back. I guess today didn't go so bad after all…Clint's like officially my friend now!

* * *

The whole team decided to gather around the meeting table for the Avengers. All of us looked glum…I was too…we were still all pretty sad that Thor was gone. Then out of nowhere A huge Iron Man armor came busting through the wall…_not again…_

Hawkeye aimed an arrow at it after the armor attacked us again. It was just floating…and then another Iron Man armor revealed itself from a cloaking device…

"YO! STARK!" Hawkeye yelled.

"Um…I don't think this is Tony…" I said nervously.

And then ANOTHER Iron Man armor busted through another end of the wall on the other side of the room. There were like FOUR Iron Man armor's surrounding all of us…

"Oh screw it…" I took off my glasses and snapped them in half…they were gonna get crushed anyway…might as well take care of it.

"That's….a lot of Iron Mans…" Wasp said.

"**You attempted to destroy me Avengers…**" One of the armors spoke.

"Ultron?" Hawkeye glared at the armor.

"**You failed…**" Ultron said.

And just like that the Iron Man armors were attacking us…I focused on Hulk and then copied his powers. It was very hard to control, but I managed…After hitting one of the Iron Mans I smirked and pumped my fist in the air.

"YEAH! BELLA SMASH!" I said in my deep voice. I just saw Hulk look at me funny before fighting another suit of armor. "Um…yeah I'll just go fight more Iron Mans…"

"HEY! KEEP YOUR FOCUS!" Hawkeye yelled at me. Hawkeye ran up the wall, did a flip backwards, and shot some arrows at one of the Iron Mans. The armor exploded within seconds.

"HAWKEYE!" I shouted. Hawkeye turned around and then ran off after another set of Iron Man armor attacked him from behind.

Another set of armor became invisible and started to attack me. It's not fair…I can't even SEE who I'm fighting!

"SHIT! WHERE DID IT GO?" I got hit from behind and fell flat on my face. I picked myself off the ground and then I closed my eyes. My eyes then turned red on black again…and for some reason I was able to see the invisible armor…weird…I then fought my way over to the armor and then destroyed it using Hulks strength that I copied. I then saw Tony in that old armor attack his Iron Man armor.

"Get out of my suit…" Tony demanded.

"Your suit is obsolete. Just like all of humanity. Accept your end."

"Yeah I don't think so…" Tony spat out harshly.

In the matter of seconds Tony destroyed the armor.

After a few seconds we all pulled together and destroyed the remaining armor.

"What's happening? I thought Ultron was destroyed!" Wasp cried.

"Yeah…so did I. The real Ultron is attacking the SHIELD helicarrier right now. We need to stop it." Tony said.

"Stop it from doing what? What does it even want?" Hawkeye asked.

"It wants to end all life on Earth." Tony answered.

"That's…not good…" I muttered.

"You go…take Hulk, Bella, and Wasp. Panther, and I will finish here…" Hawkeye decided.

"Um…what IS my super hero name anyway? I never thought to think of one…" I asked shyly.

"Oh…yeah…we'll think of that later! Let's move!" Tony yelled.

With that said we all left.

* * *

We all flew to the SHIELD helicarrier and then stopped Ultron from attacking Director Hill and trying to steal information from her. Hulk was shot by one of Ultron's beams…but it didn't really hurt him.

"Gonna enjoy this robot. THIS IS FOR THOR!" Hulk then attacked Ultron.

"**I cannot be defeated monster. I do not expect you to understand.**" Ultron said.

"I smashed you before…and I'll do it again." Hulk threatened.

"**No…you will not.**" Ultron retorted.

Out of nowhere Ultron used this beam and Hulk was turned into a human. That was…Doctor Bruce Banner…right? Iron Man then got in front of Bruce to shield him from another one of Ultron's beams. Oh dear…

"Even if you take us down, there are more Avengers on their way!" Tony warned.

"**You are lying, but that is inconsequential. I have what I need.**" Ultron told us.

"What does he mean?" I asked nervously.

"The codes. He's got SHIELD'S missile codes!" Director Hill cried.

The screen showed a map and we could tell Ultron was planning something bad…

OH SHIT!

"He's firing a nuclear missile?" Wasp yelled.

"He's not firing a nuclear missile…he's firing ALL of them." Maria stated.

My jaw dropped open in shock….

"OH…SHIT…" _**Oh shit is right… O.o**_

"**Humanity has failed as a species…You have accomplished much on your limited capacity. Soon the Earth will no longer have any biological life…All life will cease to exist…I receive no pleasure in this…this is the only solution…**"

With enough said we all tried hitting Ultron with everything we had. I then felt something pang in my chest…I began feeling weird…before I knew it I hit Ultron with a psychic blast. _**Whoa! Where the hell did that come from? Is this a new power of yours?**_

"Oh jees…when the hell did I learn to do that?" I asked groggily. I felt woozy all from that one blast! You're kidding right?

"Um…that's interesting…TRY DOING IT AGAIN! IT HAD SOME EFFECT ON ULTRON!" Wasp blurted out.

"On it! You guys try attacking him too!" I ordered.

"No kidding!" Director Hill yelled and threw a grenade at Ultron.

I then felt another pang in my chest and I ran up and hit Ultron with another one of my psychic blasts! Ultron looked at me dead on, flew towards me, and then started to choke me again just like last time I saw him.

"**Let's pick off from last time shall we? Though I do find your abilities very intriguing…perhaps I shall copy these 'powers' of yours**..." Ultron had these plugs come out of his head and then they stuck to my forehead. The electric volts sent through my body were extremely painful. I kept struggling to get him off of me…but to no avail. Then out of nowhere a huge bolt of lightning hit Ultron causing him to drop me.

"Ultron…we would have words with thee." Thor said. THOR! HE'S BACK!

I got back up and while Director Hill and Tony were trying to figure out a way to get rid of the nuclear missiles the whole rest of the Avengers team including myself were attacking Ultron together! It didn't work out too well…until Hawkeye shot an arrow at it! This gave Ant Man the chance to crawl inside of Ultron and within seconds Ultron was down for good! When I glanced at the timer…I only saw that we had 10 seconds left till the nuclear missiles hit New York…_I guess this is goodbye_…with two seconds to spare Tony FINALLY disabled the missiles! I nearly had a heart attack! The whole team started cheering! Clint ran up to me and we hugged and cheered!

"HELL YEAH! WE DID IT! WE'RE NOT DEAD!" I cheered.

I felt a pair of lips on top of mine and saw that Hawkeye was kissing me. WHOA…HAWKEYE WAS KISSING ME!

"Um….sorry about that…it was uh….the heat of the moment I guess….can we please forget that just happened?" Clint's face was completely red.

"Um….yeah….now get off of me…" I pushed Hawkeye off and we just high-fived each other instead.

We met up with the others and walked over to Ultron and found Hank coming out of his shell.

"Victory is yours Ant Man…the plan was sound" Thor smiled at Hank.

"Wait…we had a plan?" Hawkeye asked.

"During the fighting at the mansion I realized there was a flaw in Ultron's logic…because he was based on the human mind…he himself was as flawed as us. And therefore part of the problem…Ultron could not exist in his own imperative…" Hank explained.

"Hank you did it! You saved the world!" Janette ran over to Hank and hugged him. "With science even!"

"It's because of him that world was in danger in the first place!" Maria pointed out. "Ultron was HIS machine!"

"Look Maria—" Tony started.

"No! She's right…" Hank interrupted. With that Hank left…again…

* * *

Back at the mansion the team was celebrating! I made cake and everyone else just brought chips and beer! It was awesome!

"OH YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! WE KICK ASS!" I sang.

"Okay! That's enough beer for you! I thought you said you were done drinking!" Clint looked at me suspiciously.

"Okay….I MIGHT have lied a little bit…" I giggled.

"Oh come on! I think you've had enough!" Hawkeye snatched my beer away from my grasp and then his eyes widened at the mark on my neck. "What's THAT?"

"Well…Ultron _might_ have tried to choke me again…" I mumbled.

"WHAT? Oh come on! Let's get that looked at again!" Hawkeye grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen again.

"Those two appear to be closer than before…" Black Panther whispered to Wasp.

"No kidding…I think Clint likes her…" Wasp giggled.

Clint picked me up and placed me on one of the counter tops.

"Jees…you think you could take care of yourself…I guess not…" Clint grumbled.

"It's not that big a deal…" I muttered.

"Well you COULD learn to take care of yourself! It's like talking to a kid!" Clint sighed in frustration.

"You could kiss it and make it better…" I said sarcastically.

"Oh HA HA very funny! It was just the heat of the moment! It didn't mean anything!" Clint blushed again. _**OH! He thinks you're talking about the little kiss on the helicarrier…**_

_I know…maybe I'll hold this against him! It sounds like fun!_

"Sure it didn't…" I teased.

"Oh be quiet! I could kiss you now and I wouldn't feel a thing!"

"Huh?"

Clint grabbed me by the shoulders and then kissed me. _I had no idea how warm his lips felt…damn…_my hands started acting on their own and I found my arms looped around his neck bringing us closer together. I felt something squeeze my butt and I gasped as I felt his tongue in my mouth. After his tongue stroked the roof of my mouth I shivered in pleasure. I needed air so I willed myself away from Clint. _Shit…did that just happen? Oh god…I would've had a make out session with this guy if I didn't pull away!_

Clint's eyes were still closed…and in two seconds they slowly fluttered open. I put my finger to my lips…I could feel his warmth radiating from my lips…I _liked_ it…

"Um…see? Nothing…." Clint choked out.

"Uh…what just happened?" I asked.

TO BE CONTINUED! DUH DUH DUUUUUUH!


	3. Saving Asgard and a Date With Stark!

_I know the romance between Hawkeye and my character seem a bit rushed! I'll try to slow it down a little! But there's no use changing the last chapter so…..OH WELL! I also hope I didn't mess up anything! I mean I was watching this episode and I kept thinking that this crap was hard to pronounce and HOW do I spell it? Yeah you'll know what I mean if you pay attention in this chapter... ^_^ Onward with the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!_

The past two weeks were a little bit awkward…Hawkeye and I refused to talk to each other…not after the 'incident' in the kitchen that other night. We were just like before…we were sorta arguing again and no one knew why. I tried getting over it, but…that kiss…it was just…unforgettable! I couldn't forget it! No matter how hard I tried! Every time I tried to think of something else; I would think of that moment all over again. I didn't understand why I felt this way…like I felt…heartbroken when Clint left me there. I've never experienced these _feelings_ before. So I was completely lost…without knowing what to do. I wanted someone to talk to so I tried talking to Tony. Maybe he had advice for this sort of thing.

"Um…Tony…do you think I'm attractive?" I asked.

"This has something to do with Hawkeye doesn't it?" Tony raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I was just…okay I'm really confused…I usually refuse to talk about my feelings, but I feel I need to talk to someone…I need advice…" I said softly.

"This is serious isn't it? I mean I've come to known you as a really good friend so go for it…what do you feel you need to talk about?" Tony smiled at me nicely.

"Okay so…well…the night when we defeated Ultron and stuff…Clint saw another bruise on my neck because of Ultron so he took me to the kitchen to get it treated…I teased him a little bit about him kissing me on the helicarrier and then we…" I trailed off and put my hand to my lips again.

"You what?" Tony urged me to continue.

"Well Clint got defensive and kept saying that was because it was the 'heat of the moment' that caused him to kiss me on the helicarrier…then he said that he would kiss me again and he wouldn't feel anything. So that's what he did to prove he didn't like me…he kissed me again. But this time…we didn't stop. Ever since that night…we haven't spoken to each other." I finished.

Tony looked a little surprised and then smirked.

"Oh…does this mean a certain someone is confused with her feelings for another man?" Tony teased.

"Oh shut up Tony! I'm confused right now! I don't know what to do! I thought I liked him, but I thought I liked someone else…you know what I mean?" I asked.

"So you're pretty much saying that you had feelings for Clint, but didn't know for sure and liked someone else too? Wait…who the heck's this other person you like?" Tony looked confused.

"Well…it was just a feeling…it's nothing…" I mumbled.

"Oh come on! Don't say it's nothing! Is it someone I know?" Tony smiled at me again.

"Um well…you COULD say it was a minor crush but...I'd rather not say…you'll laugh at me." I sighed and then sat down on one of his couches.

Tony got up and then walked over to a mini bar he had in the corner of the room. He then got us two glasses of scotch and then sat back down with me and handed me a drink.

"I promise I won't laugh…" Tony chuckled and then took a sip of his drink.

"Well…to be honest…I've sorta had a crush on **you**…you were intelligent, funny, seemed like a decent guy…but I knew about your reputation for women so I tried to get over that crush…" I confessed.

Tony nearly spit out his drink, but he kept it together and then swallowed slowly.

"Wait…you LIKED me? Somehow I feel really turned on right now…" Tony flashed me one of his flirty smiles.

"Tony this is serious! I'm just really confused and don't know what to do! I don't get why I feel this way! I need help…" I looked into Tony's eyes and then put my hand on top of his. I would beg for help if I had to…I just need an answer! Advice! Something to comfort me!

Tony looked stunned by my action and then took my hand in his.

"Well…I think it's possible that…you're in love with Clint." Tony concluded.

_**Does that help?**_

_I'm…in LOVE with CLINT?_

_**It WOULD make sense…**_

_But CLINT? There's no way he feels the same way!_

_**Hey…anything's possible…what about the other night?**_

_God…I think I'm screwed…_

_**Oh stop being dramatic…try to confront Clint…or try to move on…**_

_Move on? How?_

"Bella? You alright?" Tony asked.

I snapped out of it and looked right back at Tony.

"Um yeah…I guess…I just didn't expect THAT for an answer…" I then took a sip of the scotch.

"Well…it seems to make sense…but the real question is…do you think you're in love with Clint?"

"I'm not sure if I want to be…I just don't think it would work out…you know?" I smiled at Tony.

"Well I'm single…just in case you're interested." Tony teased.

"Wait…that's not a bad idea…"

"Huh? What?" Tony looked lost.

"Well maybe I just need time to get over Clint…maybe _move on_…" I winked at Tony.

"Wait…you're not talking about **dating** me are you? I was just teasing…" Tony chuckled.

"Well I like to try new things…so how about it? You wanna go out sometime?" I asked nicely.

"Sounds lovely…tonight at 8? I'll meet you at the front door…" Tony took my hand and pressed a light kiss on it.

"I'd love to." I hugged Tony and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "By the way…thanks…"

"No problem…anytime…" Tony raised his glass to me and then took another sip.

* * *

After meeting up with the team from what I picked up from Tony, he and Black Panther had discovered a way to get Thor back to Asgard. I was happy for Thor, but then there was something affecting energies at the 'points' Tony was talking about. These points were where two worlds overlapped…it was something about a gateway in between worlds. It was confusing, but I just pretended I knew what he was talking about. Tony gave Thor a location and then Thor tried leaving.

"Thor wait…" Cap started.

"Nay. If the threat we face as Asgardian, we will not allow Midgard to be in jeopardy again." Thor interrupted.

"Well we mortals simply appreciate that, but you're on a team remember? Seven locations, eight Avengers…whatever is going on we'll deal with it together. " Tony said.

Thor simply smiled at Tony's words. And just like that the team split up to go to these seven points. However since there were eight of us I went with Tony and partnered up with him.

"Stay in radio contact. If you find anything…call it in." Tony told the others. "Avengers assemble—wait…I mean, Avengers…disassemble." 

It was ironic actually….just as soon as Tony and me got to the location we heard Jan on the radio. She WAS there, but then we found out it was all a trap.

"_Wait! It's a trap! Abomination is here!_" Wasp yelled.

"Wasp! Get out of there! WASP!" I yelled into the Avengers card.

It was too late…the connection was dead. Tony and I saw a magical stone down below so we went down there to check it out. When we landed Tony got hit with a huge yellow beam.

"TONY!" I cried. Then some shadowed guy in yellow revealed himself.

"Laser!"

"That's Living Laser Iron Man! _Living_! That's not what you're going to be in five seconds! You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it honey! You try to touch him and you gotta get through me!" I glared at the villain.

"Ooh…now who is lovely woman? I think I'll keep you alive a little longer and kill you slowly after shell head is out of the way…maybe have a little fun too…" Laser joked.

"Stay back _Copy Machine_…things are gonna get a little messy…" Iron Man joked.

"Did you seriously just call me that? I hope that's not my super hero name…it's gotta be WAY better than _Copy Machine_!" I rolled my eyes at Tony.

"Fine…how about _Sassy Pants_? Cause you sure seem REALLY sassy today!" Iron Man chuckled.

"_Avengers .I believe I have tracked the disturbances detected from Iron Man's computer. It is a Noram Stone. An artifact of Asgardian magic created by Asgards most powerful sorceress—_"

Then Thor was cut off…in fact ALL of our communications were gone. _Shoot…_ After fighting with Living Laser for a few minutes I tried thinking of a way to get communications back online...I didn't think I would actually know how though…Laser kept striking from all sides and eventually because of him my glasses fell off and got smashed by him. I could imagine the smirk on his face…

"Having fun?" Laser asked.

"What are you doing here anyway? What is it you're after?" Iron Man asked.

"Zemo wants something! Don't know what, don't care! Because I'm doing exactly what I want! Turning you and your girlfriend into a smoking pile of ash!" Laser shouted.

Laser kept attacking and then Tony tried absorbing Laser's energy. It was simply too much power and then Iron Man released Laser from his armor into the sky…I was stunned…I never something like that happen. It was new for me anyway. Tony then fell to his knees after Laser was gone.

"Tony are you okay?" I knelt down beside him and helped him up.

"Yeah…fine…" Tony's mask came off and the both of us noticed the rock glowing. "Hey Thor! You know how to stop some magic rock?" Tony yelled into the Avengers card.

"_Avengers! No matter the cost, you must destroy the stones! The fate of the world depends on it!_" Thor's voice came on.

I looked at Tony and he nodded knowing what I was thinking. Yeah…time to destroy the stone. That was when the two of us sprinted towards the stone and were using all of our power to destroy it. That was all I remember until everything faded to black.

* * *

I felt myself being shaken…uggh…what's going on? I fluttered my eyes open and saw Tony without his armor on…

"Bella! Bella! I need you to wake up! Come on! I need you to stay with me!" Tony shook me more and I finally woke up.

"Huh? What the hell is going on?" I asked groggily. I looked around and saw short people looking at us…um…who the hell are these guys? "Uh…Tony? Where are we?" I asked timidly.

"Um…we're not home I'll tell you that…I think it's called Midavaleer…I'm not sure…anyway we have to get moving…these guys are here to help us." Tony explained. _Oh…so basically I'm in some other dimension? That's just lovely…that never really happens…_

"Mortals? Can we ask how you came to our realm?" The red-headed dwarf asked. _Well he looks like a dwarf to me! No offense to him…_

"Well I remember Tony and me destroying that stone and then…nothing…" I rubbed my eyes and got a slight headache.

"The Noram stone? The stone is powerful magic…no doubt part of Loki's plan." The red-headed dwarf muttered.

"Wait Loki? What the heck's a Loki?" I asked confusedly.

"You mean Thor's brother?" Tony followed.

"We have to find Thor and the rest of the team." I said.

"First we must get to safety." The dwarf said.

"Safety? From what?" Tony asked. That's when a huge monster busted through a wall. "Never mind…"

One of the other dwarfs then started attacking the monster. It looked like it knew what it was doing so I didn't do anything yet. That WAS until after it got beat up by the monster and got tossed to the tunnel wall. After rubbing my eyes again I finally realized my glasses were gone.

"What the? My glasses! Shoot…I forgot that Laser guy broke them…" I mumbled.

"Um…Bella?" Tony interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes are red and black again…" Tony pointed out.

"Oh…"

Another dwarf ran to attack the monster, but it got hit out of the way…great…I guess I'll step in to help.

"Step aside unless you wanna get hurt…" I told the red-headed dwarf. _Hopefully my powers still work._

The monster growled at me as I ran towards it. I then channeled into Hulks power and then used that to hurt the monster. It worked for about a few seconds until it hit me.

"OW! GOD! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ON? STERROIDS?" I yelled furiously.

"And who are you?" The monster laughed and asked me.

"I'm _Mimic_! Here to kick your ass!" I hit it with another Hulk punch knocking it out.

"Hurry! We must get to the forge before more of Loki's reinforcements arrive!" The red-headed dwarf told us.

"The forge? What do you build there?" Tony asked.

"We dwarfs are the best smiths in the nine realms. In this realm I personally crafted Thor Odinson's hammer." The dwarf answered.

"Ever make a suit of armor?" Tony smirked. That got me thinking…_what the heck happened to Tony's __armor anyway?_

* * *

As soon as we got to the forge Tony began making his suit of armor. I had to admit…this place seemed pretty cool and watching Tony make armor was pretty nice too if you know what I mean…it basically took two hours at least just to mold the metal and let it cool. THEN he had to put it all together.

"So…now that you have some armor…wanna go kick some Loki ass?" I joked.

"I'd love to." Tony and I then did a fist bump. We had to get going and fast. I hope we weren't too late for anything.

Iron Man and I thought, "Why not make an epic entrance?" And that's just what we decided to do! We just had to wait for the right moment to strike.

"On Midgard you may claim at being heroes, but here? You are less than NOTHING! Without Thor, who will save you now?" Loki pointed his staff at the remainder of the Avengers team. THAT'S when we crashed through the ceiling making an epic appearance.

"We will" I smirked.

"Avengers assemble!" Iron Man shouted.

"YOU DARE TO—that armor…the metal is _Uro_…" Loki looked fascinated. _Well I don't really know how to pronounce that...Uro?_

"Yeah the same metal as Thor's hammer…now get away from my people before you get hurt!" Iron Man replied.

"You think to threaten me man of science? Do you realize the power I wield?"

"Sweetheart…this isn't a threat…it's a PROMISE. As in we guarantee that we'll kick your ass…" I glared at Loki who only smirked at my outburst.

"_Sweetheart? _Well isn't that a nickname I could get used to?" Loki purred. EW! What is it with these freaky villains liking me?

"Yeah no offense, but I'm not interested in you…so please look in the other direction perv…" I rolled my eyes at Loki.

"FREE THOR! I'll hold him off!" Iron Man charged at Loki. We all nodded and then got into action.

"Hawkeye, Panther, Ant Man, Bella! You get Thor! Hulk and Wasp! You're with me!" Cap announced.

The four of us went over to Thor and Hawkeye shot a magical arrow to free Thor. Free Thor? _Check._

"Agrasil is the source of the Oden force. Loki has corrupted it. We must find a way to break Loki's connection to it." Thor told us.

"Us? What are you gonna do?" Ant Man asked Thor.

"I am going to have a word with my brother." Thor glared up at Loki fighting Iron Man.

"So Loki is seriously your brother? No offense…but he's a psychotic perv…" I folded my arms and glared up at Loki as well.

After Thor left we all went to that tree Thor talked about.

"Tell me again how you can SEE magic?" Hawkeye asked Panther.

"Thor allowed Wakandan scientists to study his hammer. It was _informative_." Black Panther replied.

We all took a closer look at the magical tree.

"Intrasil…it seems to be the focus of the energy."

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Without a doubt…blow it up…" Hawkeye aimed an arrow at it.

"Wow…that's your answer for everything huh?" I glared at Hawkeye. Hawkeye glared back at me.

Blank Panther stopped Hawkeye from shooting at the tree.

"What?" He asked.

"In mythology…the tree of life holds together all of reality and all of reality seems to be feeding into this tree…perhaps we should consider this." Black Panther warned us.

"Hey look…Asgards got birds…" Hawkeye chuckled.

Then out of nowhere the birds let out a super sonic scream that freaking HURT my ears REALLY badly. And just like that Ant Man shrunk down and went near the roots of the tree, and then he became giant, and started tearing out the tree from its roots! In the matter of seconds he ripped out the tree! That's when we saw Odin get his powers back and Loki LOSE all of that power. I went over to the others and went to gloat in front of Loki.

"NO! NOO! I AM LOKI! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! I WILL—"

"**LOKI!**" We all saw Odin himself floating right behind Loki…oh is he screwed now…"Long have I ignored your mischief Loki, but this is not mere trickery…this is evil. I gave you everything, I made you my son, and THIS is how you repay me?"

"You deserve a thousand times worse." Loki glared at Odin. "Go ahead! Exile me! I will NEVER stop!" Loki declared.

"If you thought the isle of silence was torment….you do not know the meaning of the word…" And in a flash…Loki had disappeared.

* * *

Back in the palace there were creatures from all the realms gathering to hear what Odin had to say to Thor and us.

"My son…you returned to Asgard at it's time of need. You have freed us." Odin smiled at Thor.

"No father…I have not… I myself was freed…by the Avengers." Thor pointed at us and smiled.

"Mere mortals?" Odin asked.

"These mortals just saved all the nine realms. They deserve our respect." Thor knelt down in front of us. "Avengers…I thank thee. Truly I am honored to count myself among you." Thor said sincerely.

Odin came down from his throne and walked to us.

"You have thanks from Asgard mortals. You have our respect. TO THE MIGHTIEST HEROES IN THE NINE REALMS! HAIL AVENGERS!" Odin shouted.

That's when everyone began cheering, "HAIL AVENGERS!"

"Damn…this sure has been one hell of a day huh?" I smiled at Tony.

"It sure has…" Tony grabbed my hand. "Not too bad team…"

"Not too bad yourself" Cap smiled at Tony. "Iron Man…"

* * *

Back at EARTH…_thank god_…I got ready for my date with Tony…it was a little later than expected after stopping Loki, but it was kinda worth it. After going to the kitchen to get a bottle of water I saw Janette, Hank, and Clint walk in.

"Whoa! Look at you! Where are you going dressed like that?" Jan giggled. She loved my dress I took it.

"Well…I'm going on a date…" I answered.

"OOOH! WHO WITH?" Jan asked excitedly.

"Tony…" I mumbled.

"Who? I didn't hear you." Jan looked at me suspiciously.

"TONY!" I answered louder.

Clint nearly choked on the gum he was chewing.

"Um…WHO did you say you were going out with?" Clint looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"I said Tony…is there a problem with that?" I glared at Clint.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Clint shouted angrily.

"Is someone jealous?" Hank teased.

"NO WAY! AS IF I'D EVER LIKE HER!...I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!" Clint blushed a deep shade of red and then stormed out of the room.

"Well…I'd better get going…Tony is probably waiting for me…" I smiled at Jan and Hank before leaving.

"Have fun…" Hank told me.

When I went to the front door of the mansion I saw Tony in a nice suit.

"Wow you sure pick up good." I smiled coyly at Tony.

"I do my best." Tony winked at me.

With enough said the two of us linked our arms together and left the mansion.

* * *

"Wow! I've never been here before! Why did you have to pick a REALLY fancy place?" I asked.

Yes, Tony decided to really make me feel like a spoiled princess by taking me to a REALLY fancy restaurant…boy do I feel loved! ^_^

"Well I thought we could use a night to kick back and relax…it's not everyday that we save all the nine realms including Asgard…" Tony smiled and took a sip of his wine. I looked at my menu for a little bit.

"I can't believe we actually did all that in one day though…it's still hard to process…" I chuckled.

"It is…but _**we**_ did it. The whole team! All of us together." Tony high-fived me.

"It feels great to be a super hero…I've never felt so content with my life…I mean I loved my job and everything but…I felt that I was kinda missing something…I felt a little empty inside…like a hollow shell." I smiled softly.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked curiously.

"I thought my life was…over. I felt that once I had this one job I loved doing…that was it and… I would be done with my life. That being a cartoonist was all I would do with my life, but then after dealing with my powers a little bit and putting them to good use with you guys…I felt whole." I answered.

"You seriously feel that way? I kind of find that heartwarming…" Tony reached over and grabbed my hand placing a kiss on it. "It makes me happy…" Tony mused.

A waiter walked over and then got out his pen ready to take our order.

"What will you be having sir?" The waiter asked in his thick French accent.

"We will be having the _Assiette de Fruits et Fondue de Brie_" Tony answered. _**Holy crap…he can speak French? That's a real turn on right there! ^_^ **_

_I know!_

"Both of you?" The waiter eyed me up from down and blushed.

"Yes. It's her first time here so I'm picking the meal." Tony told him.

"Ah…yes…very well sir."

"Oh! And make sure we also get _Crème Brûlée à la Vanille _for dessert." Tony grinned.

"Very well sir…I shall take the menus and be on my way." The waiter took our menus and left without another word.

"So what did you order for us?" I asked.

"Oh you'll find out…but I promise it won't kill you. It's not that bad. I think it's their best dish. And the desert is pretty good too." Tony chuckled at my confusion.

"I feel stupid…I mean I speak Italian, but haven't learned French…"

"Italian huh? Why don't you prove it?" Tony smirked.

"_Sei molto carino Tony Stark_" I spoke.

"You didn't call me stupid did you?" Tony pouted.

"No…I said _you're very cute Tony Stark_" I translated.

"I think your Italian accent is hot...say something else." Tony urged.

"_Non ci sono molto impaziente? Che non sta andando ottenere ovunque_." I chuckled.

"What mean words did you say this time?" Tony chuckled.

"_Very impatient aren't we? That's not going to get you anywhere._" I translated again.

"Oh! So now I'm impatient? Might as well tell JARVIS to add that to the very long list about my personality." Tony teased.

"I bet you would." I rolled my eyes.

After talking for a while we kind of got to know each other. I learned more about Tony's father and his past and I told Tony about my past and family. It was fun during our dinner! And the wine was great too! Tony Stark sure was a romantic guy. I couldn't deny it…

* * *

It wasn't long after that we were back in Tony's room again. It was more like his office, but it was still his room. Why did his room have to be fancy too?

"I think that wine is getting to my head…" I plopped myself down on Tony's couch.

"I think so too…maybe I'll use this to my advantage…" Tony teased.

"Do that and I'll make sure I kill you tomorrow…" I threatened.

"Not if you forget about tonight." Tony joked.

"Very funny Tony…now besides that…thanks for showing me a good time…I'll have to repay you…" I smirked.

"Repay me how?" Tony flashed me one of his famous flirty smiles that would make the girls swoon over him. _It's working on me so far…_

"I'm….sure I'll…think of something…" I trailed off as Tony closed the distance between us.

The way Tony's breath hit my face made my stomach do flips…and the flips in my stomach were doing flips. Was I really that nervous? Finally after what felt like forever Tony kissed me. It really felt like the kiss I shared with Clint. Open mouth kisses and everything. Our tongues started fighting for dominance and I tried to make sure I won this battle of kisses. I kept biting Tony's bottom lip during this battle for dominance. After feeling the need for air the two of us separated.

"…that was nice…" I breathed out.

"There's some room in my bed if you wanna join…" Tony grinned.

"I think I'll pass…but…we should do this again sometime…" I chuckled.

"Sure thing…" Tony nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next morning I had a huge appetite, so I decided to get up early and cook breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, pancakes…oh god was I hungry, but it wasn't all just for me. It was also for the team! When I finished another batch of pancakes I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist behind me.

"Hello gorgeous…" I felt a kiss pressed on the back of my neck.

"And hello to you too Tony…" I smiled at Tony's romantic action. It showed a sweeter side of him.

"Oh man is that bacon and eggs I smell? Oh man am I starving!" Jan skipped over to the table and then took a plate of the food.

"Go for it! I'm in a good mood. Have as much as you want." I smiled at Jan. I tried to wriggle away from Tony, but he hugged me from behind even tighter.

"Ooh…look at the lovely couple…" Jan teased.

"Yeah…last nights date went **really** well! I'm thinking about taking you out for breakfast. What do you say?" Tony asked me.

"Um…well I just cooked all of this food…" I pointed out.

"Oh come on…just you and me…" Tony kissed my cheek.

"How about we go out for lunch instead? I'm really hungry and I just made all of this so…yeah I'm eating…" I teleported away from Tony and I reappeared on a chair. "Come on and eat…I made it with love." I cooed.

"Okay…since you look cute…save that good stuff for later…" Tony smirked and sat down next to me. The two of us started eating and the rest of the team started coming down in the kitchen.

"Smells good…who made this?" Steve asked.

"I did…dig in and enjoy…" Steve smiled at me and then got a plate for himself.

"OH GOD I'M STARVING!" Clint groaned and got himself a plate too.

As we ate I couldn't help, but look at Steve…he seemed different somehow…and I knew Steve's presence…Okay so I could sense an aura coming just about anyone I meet…it's one of those things that came with my powers…like my eyes would see it…I know it's weird, but it's true…everyone had a different color aura to them…and Steve's aura was different…I couldn't help but notice that…

"Something wrong?" Tony asked me.

I snapped out of my trance and then noticed that I was looking at Steve the whole time who seemed creeped out by me…_whoops_…

"Sorry…I was just thinking is all…I do that a lot…" I smiled at Steve and shrugged it off…_for now_…

I then jumped when I felt Tony wrap his arm around my waist again. He didn't give up did he?

"Tony…why are you being a smurf?" I murmured.

"What? I'm just getting comfortable…" Tony grinned and laid his head on my shoulder. That's when I saw Clint glaring at Tony.

"Um…Tony? Save that good stuff for later." I quoted Tony and then teleported from him again. I reappeared next to Jan and Hank.

"Oh…party pooper…" Tony pouted. "Well I'm off to shower…I'll catch you later hot stuff…" Tony lightly smacked my butt before he left.

I think I could guess that my face was completely red…TONY YOU'RE EMBARRASSING SOMETIMES!

"Jees…what the heck was that about?" Clint asked rudely.

"Well there's a thing called _dating_. I mean…we're not a couple yet…but I'm glad we're taking things slow…" I smiled at the thought of Tony.

"**That** was taking things slow? Yeah right…" Clint scoffed.

"What the hell is your problem Barton? I'm allowed to have a relationship with someone!" I glared at Clint.

"What the hell is your problem then? I didn't even THINK you had a thing for your own teammate!" Clint glared back at me.

"Why don't you back off? I can date WHO I want WHENEVER I want! You're not my father or anything!" I shouted.

"I never said you couldn't date, but why _Tony_ of all people?" Clint asked.

"Because **I** asked him out! Is that a problem? I like him, he's a nice guy, and he's pretty romantic!" I answered.

"Oh please! He only likes you until he gets what he wants!" Clint rolled his eyes.

"And what pray tell would that be?" I asked.

"He only wants you for sex! It's pretty obvious! You're hot and he wants you for sex!" Clint replied angrily.

"WHAT?" _My face is completely red now wasn't it?_

"Oh come on! It's Tony Stark we're talking about here! You know him for his reputation with the ladies! It's not like you'll be any different!" Clint yelled at me.

I then felt a tear fall down my face. Clint shut his mouth and tensed up at seeing my tears.

"Why the hell would you think that? I'm his own teammate and he's a good friend of mine! I actually like him you jerk! And he admitted he liked me too! So I have to break up with him now is that it? I can't be happy? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I cried. "ESPECIALLY NOT AFTER THE WAY YOU TREATED ME!"

I pushed Clint into the kitchen counter and wiped my eyes quickly. I looked at everyone's shocked face and left the room in embarrassment.

"I freaking **hate** you Clint…and stay the hell out of my love life you douche." I threw a dish towel at his face and left.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Okay what the heck was your problem right there?" Janette asked.

"What? I was just telling her the truth! The sooner she knows the better!" Clint spat out harshly.

"No! That was YOU being a complete jerk because you're jealous!" Janette pointed out.

"WHAT? I'm NOT jealous okay! Why does everyone think that?" Clint fumed.

"It's because you LOVE her! Why else?" Jan said. Hank and Steve were enjoying the show now…

"Okay saying that I LOVE her is just going too far Jan! I do not LOVE that woman!" Clint denied.

"Yes you do! You two need to make up! I think it's about time you told us why and when this started happening!" Jan demanded.

DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUH!


	4. Accusations and a Breakup!

_I don't know who my character should be together with! Lol Hawkeye or Iron Man? I'll just see how everything goes…I hope you liked the last chapter…its okay if you didn't! I'll try to make it better! Onward with the next chapter! Enjoy!_

A week had passed after arguing with Hawkeye and still ignoring what he said I continued to date Tony. Tony had proved that he was a nice guy and that he wasn't just looking for a piece of meat. It was very nice dating someone who understood you. I mean just two days ago Tony let me try on one of his proto type Iron Man suits…but it wasn't an Iron MAN suit…it was designed for a woman! It was really cool though! Honestly…I think things were going great for me when it came to my relationship. I decided to get a workout at the training room. In the training room I saw Cap by himself dodging lasers, beating up robots…that type of thing. When I took off my glasses to take a look at him I saw that his aura was still different. I mean…Steve's aura was blue…now it was green. That still remained to confuse me…

"Hey Cap! Need a fighting partner?" I asked nicely. Steve quickly stopped what he was doing and he came over to me.

"JARVIS!" Steve called. JARVIS immediately turned off the illusions and the robots put themselves away. "So…what's up?" I asked.

"Just training a little bit. With my shield gone I have to step up my game." Steve answered.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about what Loki did…" I scratched the back of my head thinking this was slightly awkward.

"So, did you need anything?" Steve asked.

"I was just seeing if you wanted to train with me. It's okay if you don't want to or anything…" I smiled shyly.

"Oh it's no big deal. Come on… let's go to the boxing ring…I need to loosen up a bit."

And with that Cap and I started training.

* * *

After about an hour I said goodbye to Steve and left. I STILL THINK STEVE IS DIFFERENT SOMEHOW! I just don't know HOW! I went to the kitchen to eat lunch. The only thing I actually ate was an apple though…

"Hey."

I turned around and found Hawkeye standing in the doorway. I turned around and refused to speak to him.

_**That's a little childish don't you think? I mean you're just stooping down to his level when HE acts like that!**_

_Well you know what they say, "If you can't say something nice don't say anything at all." WHICH IS WHAT I'M DOING!_

"Okay look…I wanted to talk to you when you were alone…so sit…" I remained standing and continued to ignore him. "Okay fine…don't sit…I wanted to let you know that I was sorry about last week…I didn't mean any of that! I mean…I know it's Tony, but when I just saw how he was holding you and kissing you that morning I just…lost it…you know what I mean?"

These words made me look at him concerned.

"What the heck made you 'lose it'?" I asked harshly.

"That's the thing…I don't know…but I'll be honest with you right now…I felt jealous I think…I don't know how to explain it…" Clint sighed in frustration.

_WHOA! WHOA! WHOOOOA! DID HE JUST ADMIT HE WAS JEALOUS? HOLY CRAP! I DIDN'T EXPECT HIM TO SAY THAT!_

_**Well…now you know…NOW will you try to make up with him?**_

_I don't think so! I'm giving him a piece of my mind!_

"You seriously felt jealous? I mean…YOU kissed ME! Twice I might add! I mean what the hell are you trying to do? I already have mixed up feelings…but I don't ENTIRELY focus my whole life on relationships since we're all about saving the world…well anyway…" I trailed off and then snapped out of it. "Look what I'm trying to say is that it's kind of too late. I thought I—" I clamped my mouth shut and Clint looked at me curiously.

"You thought what?" Clint urged me to continue.

"I…I thought I _loved _you…but you just left me there in the kitchen…and when I confronted Tony and asked for advice THAT was the conclusion he came up with saying I loved you…so I'm trying to get over you by dating him…and then I realized that I love Tony too. So that's it."

"Whoa. Whoa. WHOA! So…you're basically admitting you're in love with me?" Clint asked.

"I **did** love you…but I can't anymore…you're just too confusing! I can't handle it! I'm dating Tony now, so you can forget it bub!" I huffed and folded my arms.

"I'm just a little surprised is all…I mean…I had no idea what I felt for you to begin with…I liked someone else, but then I just…started to like you more…without realizing it…cupid shot an arrow in my ass! _**I can't believe this!**_" Clint yelled frantically and started flipping out.

"Clint calm down! Just move on. I'm done with you! I'll only be a friend to you and nothing more…not after what you did…when you left me there you pretty much made the choice saying that you had no interest in me, so what's done is done." I decided.

"I CAN'T MOVE ON NOW! YOU JUST POINTED OUT THAT YOU LOVED ME AND NOW I FEEL LIKE I LOVE YOU TOO! HOW THE HELL CAN I MOVE ON NOW?" Clint yelled angrily.

"It's not easy…but you HAVE to do it…I'm **DATING** someone else now…it's too late to change anything and I like Tony a lot, so don't ruin anything for me!" I ordered.

"God…I wish I could just go back in time…I feel like an ass…_again_…" Clint banged his head against the wall and groaned.

I looked at Clint and felt sad. If only he could have figured out his feelings sooner…then maybe WE would be together.

_**What the hell are you trying to say? You can't do that to Tony! He's a nice guy and he DEFINITELY doesn't deserve that! I mean it COULD have happened if he didn't screw up, but it's too late! He'll move on don't worry!**_

_I hope so…_

"Look I'm gonna go get changed…I have to get ready for a date with Tony…goodbye Clint. I hope we'll get along better." I muttered sadly and brushed beside Clint to get out of the room.

* * *

_**Well THAT could have gone better…I'm being sarcastic by the way…god your life is so f***ed up…**_

_Oh whatever…it's just one of those obstacles…I'll get through it…hopefully!_

I went up and found Tony in his workshop working on his hot rod.

"Hello smurf!" I greeted.

"Oh hey…" Tony heard me and got out from under the car and walked over to me. "I'd give you a hug and kiss, but I'm a little dirty at the moment…" Tony gestured towards his oil covered body.

"That's okay…so go get ready in an hour and we'll go out." I smiled sweetly.

"Oh yeah! That's right! We have plans! I'll get on it!" Tony tried rushing out of the room, but slipped on some oil and fell flat on his back. "Ow…."

"TONY!" I ran over to Tony and helped him up. "God don't scare me like that!" I kissed his forehead.

"Yes mother hen…" Tony teased. I gave him a look and he immediately held his hands up in defense. "What? I was just giving you another nickname…" Tony joked.

"Just go get ready…and BE CAREFUL this time! We're not in a rush!" I smacked his butt and ran up the stairs.

* * *

It took about an hour for Tony to get ready. I got on a nice white sundress. I found Cap at the bottom of the stairs just staring at me and after what felt like forever he spoke up.

"So…you and Tony huh?" Steve asked.

"Um…yeah. What about you? Find anyone you like?" I asked timidly.

"Nah…I doubt any woman would want to be with someone as old as me…" Steve smiled sadly.

"You're not THAT old…I mean technically you are but…you were frozen! So you're still young in a way!" I tried cheering Steve up. "I'm not helping am I? I feel stupid…" I looked down at my feet.

"It's not that big a deal…I know you were just trying to cheer me up." Steve said.

I felt my glasses drop from my face and I saw them fall down the remaining stairs landing right next to Cap's feet. I saw Steve's aura again. It was STILL green whenever I _looked_ at him! There HAS to be something wrong with Steve! I just don't know what it is exactly! It's like he's not himself! If that makes sense at all…Finally Tony came down the stairs just as Cap picked up my glasses for me. I felt completely stiff right now being around Steve.

"Um…here are your glasses…" Steve handed the glasses back to me.

"T—thanks…I—uh…let's get going Tony." I quickly grabbed Tony's arm and we both left the mansion.

* * *

Tony kept wondering why I was so nervous the whole time. I mean I understood why he was concerned and everything, but…I wasn't sure he'd believe what I thought _**right**_ at this moment.

"Okay! Happy pull over!" Happy looked at Tony confused, but did as ordered.

"Anything wrong boss?" Happy asked.

"I just need to 'chat' with a certain someone." Happy nodded in understanding and then shut the little window in the limo, so he wouldn't hear us. That's when Tony turned to look at me. "Isabella…what's wrong? You've been acting really nervous ever since we left the mansion! And I won't take _nothing_ for an answer!" Tony then started to pout.

"I…I don't really know how to tell this to anyone…it's just a feeling I've been having but…Steve doesn't seem himself…You know what I mean? It's just that every time I'm like alone with him or anything I just get nervous! It's not **love** at all or anything like that…there's just something different about him!" I confessed.

"Different? How the heck is Cap different?" Tony looked really confused.

"Okay so when I first got my powers I had this thing where I could see a person's aura just by looking at them. It was like different colors based on that person's personality. Your aura is red, Janette's yellow, Hulk is green, etcetera…well Cap's aura was always blue, but now…it's like a greenish purple type of color. Steve is different somehow…I just don't know **how**…" I explained.

"Wait a minute…you can SEE a person's aura? How the heck does that work?" Tony asked.

"TONY! Were you listening to a thing I said?" I glared at Tony in annoyance.

"Yeah! Yeah! I was I swear! I was just a little lost is all…I mean…that's not something you hear everyday unless you can see paranormal things like those ghost hunting TV shows…" Tony chuckled nervously.

"I know it's weird but it's one of those things that came with my powers…" I muttered.

"We should make a list about your powers! Because there's like a bunch of things I don't know about your power!"

"Well I wouldn't say power…it's plural because I copied A LOT of mutant's abilities…" I joked.

"True enough…I'm gonna make a list though…" Tony decided.

"Oh joy…" I rolled my eyes as Tony leaned in to kiss my cheek.

* * *

After our date we decided to welcome a new Avenger to the team. She helped us out before, but I never really paid any attention to that stuff. Her name was Carol Danvers. She just gained super powers not too long ago…she is now known as Ms. Marvel and she helped save the world at least twice. From what her profile said she didn't seem like a bad person. However I didn't feel like going to this welcome party, so I decided to stay home with Hulk and Black Panther. Hulk was on guard duty and Black Panther and I were on Hulk duty. It's pretty funny…

"You talk too much!" Hulk growled at Panther.

"Um…_we_ could always talk." I offered Hulk. I even smiled nicely for good measure.

"Okay then…why do you always have those glasses on?" Hulk asked a little rudely.

"Um…they help control my powers a little bit. I don't necessarily have full control of it yet, but I understood them and practiced on using these 'powers' for good use." I answered honestly. Hulk's eyes darted away to look at something else that wasn't my glasses...great…was I making him uncomfortable or something? "Did I make you uncomfortable?" I asked awkwardly.

"I would get annoyed with having to wear sunglasses all the time…just take them off. It's not like it'll hurt you or anything." Hulk grunted.

"Well that's the thing…my eyes change different colors when they're exposed like that or if I copy too much of _anything_…I don't know if it's like a good or a bad thing…or what will happen later…" I said timidly.

"You never know until you find out." Hulk chuckled at my shyness.

"Okay then…" I took off my glasses, put them in my pocket, and looked around. I could see Black Panther looking at me curiously seeing what would happen.

"See? You're fine…" Hulk rolled his eyes. In at least five minutes of pure silence and watching Black Panther meditate the two heroes looked at me oddly.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I started blushing.

"No…your eyes are different like you said they would be." Hulk laughed a little bit.

"Oh shut up!" I punched Hulk playfully. "I told you they would be different!" I laughed along with him.

"So your powers…you just look at someone and you can do exactly what they do whatever they're doing?" Hulk asked curiously.

"Yup! That pretty much sums it up!" I gave Hulk a thumbs-up. Hulk rolled his eyes again. "I bet I could take YOU on big guy! I've pretty much seen your power already! I could be your match!" I teased.

"Oh yeah?" Hulk smirked.

"Bring it big guy!" I joked.

I was pretty surprised when Hulk tried to throw a punch at me…luckily I dodged it though.

A few seconds later we heard some laughter and there we saw Ms. Marvel, Hawkeye, Wasp, and Captain America waltz in the mansion.

"What's so funny?" Hulk asked.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all…" Wasp giggled.

"I don't see any food…" Hulk glared at them.

I could hear my stomach growling…

"Yeah me too…" I stood next to Hulk. PLEASE tell me they have food!

"The Griffon attacked, Hulk…we had to leave early…sorry pal." Cap smiled apologetically. NOOOOOO! GIVE ME FOOD!

_**Okay now you sound like some fat chick…cut that out…**_

_And what the heck is wrong with being a fat chick?_

_**Well here's the thing…YOU AREN'T FAT! You're pretty skinny no matter how much food you eat!**_

_Oh yeah! Well...that's just mean though…why do you have to bring fat people into this? It sounds mean…_

"Lucky for you…I was stuck with _these_ two…I'd rather be fighting…" Hulk gestured towards us.

"Yeah thanks Hulk…I love you too…" I muttered sarcastically. Hulk just chuckled at the sight of me pouting.

We all looked at Panther who was staring off into space…okay then…

"What the heck are you looking at?" I finally asked.

"Iron Man…he is standing in the corner cloaked…" Panther answered.

_Tony? What's he being a creeper for?_

"Tony? What are you doing?" I smiled at Iron Man revealing himself.

"I just got back from a meeting with Nick Fury…" Tony started walking towards me. "And I got a quick question I need to ask…is anyone here a shape shifting alien?" Tony asked seriously.

"What? Why the hell would you ask that?" I quickly put my glasses on. I could tell from behind the mask that Tony was like eyeing me suspiciously or something. _**What's he going on about now?**_

"You saw Nick Fury?" Carol asked.

"Remember when the Kree showed up? Captain Marvel told us that they were in a war with another alien race called the Skrulls. Well the Skrulls are here…and they can look like anyone…and Fury thinks one of you has been replaced by one." Tony finished.

Out of nowhere Janette starts laughing like this is a joke…_I don't think he's joking though…_

"Hahahaha! Wait…you're being serious…you've got to be kidding! That's just impossible! We're us! We know each other!" Jan tried reasoning. Clint bumped Jan out of the way and then got in Iron Man's face.

"You're holding back. He wouldn't have come to you with this if he didn't have someone pegged." Hawkeye told Tony.

"You're right…it's you." Tony concluded. "He said you were the Skrull Clint…"_HOLY FUDGE!_

All eyes then fell on Clint…_there's no way it's him…it's impossible…I know this is Clint…he's not some alien!_

_**THEN TELL THEM BEFORE THIS GETS OUT OF HAND AND EVERYONE STARTS PLAYING THE BLAME GAME DAMN IT!**_

"Whoa! Whoa! Wasp's right! This is crazy! I've saved this team more times than I can count! I've SAVED the world! I'm NOT some alien!" Hawkeye began backing up.

Before anyone did anything I got in front of Clint.

"Look he's telling the truth! Tony! I know this is Clint! His aura is the same! If Clint was a clone or an alien I would totally know! Everyone has a different aura! EVEN aliens and clones!" I looked at Tony with pleading eyes.

"Unless…_**you're**_ the Skrull." Tony accused. _WHAT? YOU'VE GOTTA BE SHITTING ME! _

"What the hell Tony? You think you would know your own girlfriend by now!" I took off my glasses and glared at Tony. Panther started to get angry at the team and just left. I could tell he had enough…

"Well let's see…maybe the Skrull could be the girl who just got close enough to me just to get me out of the way too. Isn't that right Bella?" Iron Man came up to me.

"I thought this team was built by trust and friendship! If we can't trust each other then what do we have left on this team Tony?" I felt tears prickling in my eyes. I tried to fight them, but it was kind of hard to when your boyfriend accuses you of being an alien and was just using him. "I thought you liked me! I thought you were better than this! I thought you KNEW me by now! SCREW YOU TONY STARK!" I growled and shoved Tony away from me.

Carol got in front of Hawkeye and wanted to take him in for questioning at SWORD. That's when I got in front of Hawkeye to defend him and soon enough Hulk joined our side when he saw that Hawkeye was being threatened. Even in the middle of all of this I noticed that Captain America…wasn't doing anything, but standing there…I took off my glasses, looked at him and his aura STILL remained different. Wait a minute…was STEVE the Skrull? It just had to make sense! It was the only explanation! But when did it change? When was Steve different? HOLY CHEESEBALLS! It was right after we got back from Asgard! How could I have not told Tony earlier? Maybe then we could have avoided this! After more arguing we all began fighting each other. I began hitting Iron Man with everything I had. I was pissed off at him one way or another and I wanted to get some of that anger out!

"Isabella stop this! I don't want to fight you!" Iron Man shouted at me.

"You should have thought of that earlier before accusing me of using you!" I threw another punch at Iron Man and he caught it with his fist. The mask then came off and Tony tried 'reasoning' with me.

"I don't know who to trust Isabella! I don't want to believe it either! But this is true! It's happening! I saw it with my own eyes damn it!" I finally stopped trying to attack Tony and just stood there not knowing what to do. I felt the tears threatening to fall down, but I tried to stop it. Tony came over and tilted my chin up. "I'm sorry for accusing you…I should know better…but I just don't know what to think anymore…I just hope that I can still trust you. I really love you…" Tony looked at me sadly.

"I thought we could always trust each other…I'm not an alien Tony…and if you want to dissect me to prove it…then go for it…I'm not lying to you and I would never use you…you got it? But I'm not allowing you to hurt Clint. HE'S NOT THE SKRULL!" I kissed Tony goodbye and then went to fight with Hawkeye and Hulk. Hawkeye was about to be hit by one of Iron Man's repulsor beams, but Cap got in front of Hawkeye to defend him.

"Don't do this Iron Man." Cap pleaded.

"I have to! I…I can't…trust you…ANY of you. Hulk and Wasp are already shape shifters…" Iron Man backed away. "Captain America could have been a Skrull from the day we found him, Miss Marvel was already working with an alien the day we met her, and Panther was gathering information on ALL of us! He even had JARVIS for all of our files! And we just blew it off." Tony finished.

"We don't have any proof Tony!" Wasp told Tony.

"I saw it! I saw Fury's Skrull with my own eyes…this is happening." Tony repeated from earlier.

"If the Skrulls really are invading then the world needs us! The Avengers can fight this!" Jan tried convincing.

"Panther was right to leave, I can't trust any of you…" Tony put his mask back on and then began walking away from us. "And if we can't trust each other…we can't fight anything…I started this team because I needed people I could count on and now I can't. The Avengers are over…" With that said Iron Man flew away.

I fell to my knees…_I can't believe it…Tony's actually gone…why did this have to happen?_

_**This isn't your fault! You couldn't do anything to prevent this!**_

_Yes I could have! I could have—_

_**No! You trusted Tony and he didn't have your back! He even ACCUSED you of being a freaking alien and of wanting to use him to get him out of the way! Those were his exact words! He wouldn't listen to you AND you already told him of your suspicions of Steve! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BLAME YOURSELF FOR!**_

I felt the tears falling down my face…_I guess this means we're over…_I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Clint behind me. Clint helped me up and pulled me in for a hug rubbing circles on my back.

"It's gonna be okay…I promise…we'll get this sorted out soon…" Clint comforted me.

"I…I loved him…and he thought I was using him…" I murmured in his chest. I felt Clint hug me a little bit tighter after hearing me say that. Clint held me in his arms and then turned over to look at Carol.

"I'm not a Skrull…and I'm not a flunkie of SHIELD. I'm an Avenger…and if you're gonna try and take me in you better be sure. You better be sure about all of us." Clint death glared Carol.

"This was supposed to be my welcome party…" Carol muttered. In a few seconds Carol flew out of the mansion.

"I can't believe this is happening." Jan said in disbelief. "We can't let this be the end!"

"Get real…Iron Man was right about one thing…the Avengers are over." I spat out harshly.

"No…this is what the enemy wants…to tear us apart with paranoia and mistrust, to win the war without firing a shot. Well I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna let that happen." Cap walked over to us. "Being an Avenger is the only thing I have left in this world and I'm not going to give it up that easy…I'll lead you. If you'll have me…" Steve said passionately. Steve then held out his hand in front of him.

_Oh god…I really hope Steve isn't a Skrull…I honestly don't want to believe it…_

"If I leave it's like admitting I'm guilty…" Clint and I walked over to Steve and then put our hands on top of his. "And that's not gonna happen. I'm in." Clint finished.

"Well…I've got nothing left to lose now…" I murmured sadly. I put my hand on top of the hand pile.

"I'm not going anywhere…I made a deal and besides…what's some Skrull gonna do to me?" Hulk smirked and put his huge hand over ours.

"Thank you Cap…" Wasp put her tiny hand on top of Hulk's.

I just prayed to god that this would all get worked out soon…and I also prayed to god that if there really is an alien invasion…that we can stop it for sure. I was scared…I never really believed aliens existed…that is until I met Thor! Thor is kinda living proof of an alien…why did life away from Earth want to kill us all? It's just like the freaking movies! Oh well…hopefully we'll all get through this…TOGETHER.

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was hard to fit in that new Avengers episode __**Who Do You Trust?**__ And try to make it fit all together. But hopefully I did good! If I didn't….OH WELL! _


	5. Kicking Ass and Taking Names! YEAH!

_Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! The last chapter turned out okay but I hope this one turns out better! Enjoy!_

I kept thinking about Tony. I loved him so much and he was now gone without a trace. I bet he was in his lab at his other house or that maybe he was at Starks Industries, but I knew he wouldn't spare a passing glance much less talk to me now. I just didn't know and couldn't believe that there were actual aliens planning on taking over Earth. I mean Thor's people were very kind and wanted peace with us…other aliens such as the Kree and the Skrulls…not so much…Anyways here I am with Hawkeye and Bruce Banner fishing. I decided to come with because I have nothing better to do. That and I wanted to clear my head of any thoughts of Tony or Skrulls…it was stressing enough…AND depressing. What I also didn't understand was why Clint and I were wearing our super hero costumes anyway…what's the worst that could happen?

"Your negative energy is upsetting me…" Bruce gave Clint a look.

"Yeah? Well too bad…I can't believe you Banner…you get to play one day a month and the day Hulk let's you get out and you wanna do this?" Clint scoffed.

"Yeah…" Bruce replied.

"I don't know if Hulk passed this little note onto you, but we're being invaded by aliens." Clint pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock…I think a day away from all of that crap is what I need right now…and Bruce needs it too…" I glared at Clint.

"You're serious? THERE. ARE. ALIENS. ROAMING. ON. EARTH! We should be finding these Skrulls and taking them out! We should—UUUGH! Do you even care?" Clint argued.

"Of course I do…I just need time to think is all! After what happened…after what Tony did…I just…" I looked at Clint with sad eyes and he tensed up at the mention of Tony. "I need some time to cool down…to forget about Tony…"

"Well none of the Avengers are showing any radiation…if any of you **are** aliens then I can't detect it. That took me fifteen minutes to determine…now…I just want some peace and quiet." Bruce explained to Clint. "You have no idea what it's like inside the Hulk's head. You have no idea what I'm giving up to prove the Hulk that he can be a force for good…and now I'm taking the day for me and I'm going to fish…"

"Yeah…ditto…but I think Hulk's nice once you really get to know him anyway…" I yawned and began to lie down. My head rested on Clint's lap and I chuckled when I saw him blushing.

"I've been with you and Isabella for four hours…you know what I miss? The Hulk." Clint laid back and got grumpy again.

After hearing Clint ramble on about missing Hulk I finally got up and sat on Clint's lap…this made him shut up.

"You know what I miss Clint?" I whispered in Clint's ear.

"….uh…" Clint began blushing at our sudden closeness.

"I miss the peace and quiet. Now if you would please be quiet and be a good pillow…that would be great." I then rested my head on Clint's chest and that was when he finally decided to be quiet.

After several minutes we decided to go and make a camp fire…since I was way too tired to wake up Clint carried me as soon as we got to ground again. I woke up when Clint's Avenger card started beeping. _Great…_Bruce dropped the wood and sighed in frustration.

"Great…my day has been cut short again hasn't it?" Bruce asked.

"Joy to the world." I grumbled.

"So…who's attacking now? Time travelers? Aliens?" Bruce asked.

"You." Clint looked at Bruce.

_Whoa…I was not expecting that…_

"But how can Hulk be attacking? Bruce is right here." I got really confused.

"Unless someone else decided to make another monster that resembles me." Bruce thought.

* * *

After flying back to the mansion Bruce and Clint were arguing again.

"I said no." Clint told Bruce.

"Why do you get to say no to me? I'm an Avenger. I was an Avenger before you were. I WANT to help." Bruce argued.

"Okay…A) You're not an Avenger. The Hulk is. Saying you're an Avenger is like saying my bow is a part of the team…and 2) Cap's right. You've gotta stay here." Hawkeye and I were stepping into the elevator with Bruce following us.

"You know you're making it VERY hard to not turn into the Hulk and tear you apart…" Clint and I backed up after that threat. When we got upstairs Clint tried reasoning with Bruce.

"Look SHIELD and the government are just itching for a reason to go after the Hulk and we don't need to add fuel to that little fire."

"Well people think the Hulk is attacking so I think it's a little late to stop it…" Bruce argued.

"Hey I like a fight as much as the next guy but—"

We all stopped talking when a shadow went over above us. _What the?_ Out of nowhere some guy in a bird suit came crashing through the ceiling and tried to attack Bruce. I jumped in front of Bruce and teleported us away right next to the stairs dodging the attack. Right on cue Hawkeye started attacking the guy. Unfortunately Hawkeye was knocked down by him and the man got out a gun and shot some dart at Bruce. The bird brain then knocked me off my feet and grabbed Bruce.

"You won't like me when I'm angry! You won't—what? I'm not changing…" Bruce tried to turn into the Hulk, but failed to. WHAT?

"The dart did its job Dr. Banner" The man said. Hawkeye got back up and shot an arrow at the man getting him tangled up in some net with Bruce causing them to fall down. The bird man got out of the net and threw another blade at Hawkeye which cut his bow in half. After Hawkeye tried taking him on he was knocked off of his feet and had his ass handed to him. I then took off my glasses and threw them to Bruce who simply caught them.

"Hold on to these for me." I told Bruce. Bruce nodded.

I then teleported and reappeared in midair behind the bird guy kicking him away from Hawkeye.

"You messed with the wrong people bub…" I glared at the man. I then saw something in his feathers.

"You got something stuck in those feathers of yours birdbrain…" Hawkeye smirked.

The man got electrocuted and then fled. I helped Hawkeye back up and hugged him.

"Don't scare me like that archy…"

"Well thanks for Hulking out back there and giving me a hand…Avenger…" Hawkeye commented sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" I punched Clint's arm.

"I couldn't! The dart he hit me with was an adrenaline inhibitor. I CAN'T transform into the Hulk." Bruce explained.

"Uh oh…that's gonna be a problem…" I muttered.

"Okay stay…someone wants you bad so you stay put. You need to be ready for anything." Hawkeye grabbed my hand and we began leaving.

In the front a red monster who looked similar to Hulk crashed in through the front window.

"Okay…I wasn't ready for that…" Hawkeye mumbled.

"What in the fu—" I was interrupted when the Red Hulk decided to attack.

* * *

"Bella! BELLA WAKE UP!" Wasp yelled.

My eyes fluttered open to find Cap, Wasp, and Hawkeye hovering over me.

"Oh god…I'm gonna need some more vodka when this crap is done and over with…wait…BRUCE! WHERE IS HE?" I woke up immediately after remembering about Bruce being in trouble.

"Look calm down…we have to get going. Don't worry we'll bring Bruce back." Clint reassured me.

"But the question is…how do we track them?" Cap wondered.

"The Avengers ID cards!" Wasp piped in. "Banner's got one! We can trace the signal!"

* * *

We found Bruce just in time! The bad part was that Red Hulk was attacking Bruce we need to get him away from that monster and quick.

"Shoot some arrows! HURRY!" I ordered Hawkeye.

"ON IT!" Hawkeye shot some arrows at Red Hulk's back and then they exploded. I teleported next to Bruce and then teleported away from the freaking monster before he got us.

"Bruce! You might wanna run away right about now!" I warned Bruce.

Hawkeye and Cap began fighting the monster while Wasp and I were protecting Bruce. Hawkeye shot another arrow that froze the Red Hulk, but soon after he melted the ice away with his fire power. So that's when Wasp began attacking him with her stinger beams. Red Hulk couldn't catch Wasp, so he clapped real loud to send Wasp and Bruce to the wall.

"Alright! It's on now bub!" I teleported in midair and used Hulk strength to kick him to the ground.

That's when he got REALLY angry. I kept using Hulk strength so I could at least block his attacks and hit him. It was really hard, but I managed to keep him busy and distracted.

"If anyone wants to kill this freak NOW might be a good time!" I yelled.

Hawkeye shot another arrow that was supersonic! Red Hulk stopped fighting me and held his hands over his ears. When he broke the arrow and hurt Hawkeye and Cap he grabbed me by the waist and started to squeeze. All I could remember was the pain and me literally screaming bloody murder. I think he might have broken a few ribs. Right before I blacked out I saw Bruce finally turn into the Hulk.

"You want me? Come and get me." Hulk growled. Red Hulk threw me to the ground and then began fighting Hulk.

* * *

When I woke up it was on one of the seats in the Quinjet. I started freaking out. For one thing I had no idea who won that fight. Second, I wanted to know if everyone was okay. Third, I wanted to know where the heck I was right now.

"HULK!" I shouted.

"Whoa! Whoa! You're fine now!" I found Clint coming over to me from a chair he was resting on.

"Where's Hulk? Is he okay? He's fine right? We won?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah! We're all fine! Look calm down…the Red Hulk did a number on you…you've got three broken ribs from when he squeezed the hell out of you. Luckily Bruce got angry enough at the sight of that and finally turned into Hulk saving your ass." Clint told me.

I finally winced after feeling the pain. I had THREE broken ribs? Damn…that Red Hulk sure is something.

"Look…you're on bed rest from now on…you got roughed up pretty badly…" Clint looked sad.

"Clint there's something else you're not telling me…come on…spill it." I ordered.

"Well…the Red Hulk sort of got away during the fight…then the army came to arrest Hulk by the orders of SHIELD because of what Red Hulk did. Cap told Hulk to surrender…he said he'll figure out some way to get him back…that's the last we've seen of him…" Clint explained.

I was pretty shocked. I mean that sounds like something Cap would tell Hulk to do, but…wouldn't he have defended Hulk right then and there? There's definitely something off about Cap…he HAS to be the Skrull…but who can I tell this to? I don't think Wasp or Hawkeye would believe me anyway...

"Hey…I know this is hard to deal with, but we'll get him back…soon." Clint tried smiling at me and rested his hand on top of mine after taking his mask off.

"I…I just…"

"What?"

"I don't know how to say this…I mean I told Tony about it before all of this started happening and…"

"What did you tell Tony?" Clint asked curiously. I clamped my mouth shut…I don't think I could tell Clint the truth…would he even believe me? "Isabella…come on tell me."

"I—I can't…"

"Can't or won't?" Clint got closer to me and tilted my chin up to make me look at him.

My breath hitched for a moment when I realized how close Clint was…god damn him and his good looks…I don't need this right now!

_UGGGH! GET THOSE DIRTY THOUGHTS OUT!_

Clint noticed me acting so nervous and then smirked at my reaction.

"Oh…so you're not gonna talk are you? I **was** a SHIELD agent you know. I have my own ways of making girls like you talk." Clint winked at me.

_Oh god…is he trying to seduce me?_

_**Seems like it…I wonder what he'll do…MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

_Gross! No way! I'm not ready for this! I just got dumped by Tony!_

I jumped when I felt Clint nibbling at my ear…_holy crap…that feels good strangely…_

_Oh god! I cannot be enjoying this! _

_**Well it sure looks like you are…I mean you're body is saying otherwise…**_

_OH SHUT UP!_

Clint then put his face near mine.

"Ready to tell me now?" Clint asked.

"I told you I can't! You won't believe me…" I muttered sadly.

"What if I told you I'd listen and won't yell at you?" Clint offered.

_**Go for it…**_

"You remember how I said I could see someone's aura the night Tony accused you of being a Skrull and I tried defending you?" Clint nodded. "Well…the thing is that each person has a different aura to them and I knew you weren't the Skrull because of your aura…but here's the weird part that might make you hate me…I've noticed and told Tony that Cap seems different…I even looked at his aura and it's not the same…" Clint waited for me to finish what I was saying. "Clint…I think that Cap is the Skrull Tony was talking about…" I finally finished.

"What? That's crazy! Cap IS NOT a Skrull!" Clint argued.

"HEY! You said you wouldn't yell!" I glared at Clint.

"Well that was BEFORE you said Cap was a Skrull!" Clint countered.

"I said I THINK! I didn't say he was! I get nervous around him and he's just not the same as he was before…Clint you have to believe me…please don't be like this…not you too" I started tearing up.

_I didn't need to lose another friend…not right now…_Clint froze and then hugged me quickly after seeing me cry.

"Okay I'm sorry…I didn't mean to explode at you like that…but…I just…I don't WANT to believe it…if Cap really is the Skrull…I mean he's been there for us when we needed him most…" Clint mumbled.

I felt Clint hold my cheek with his hand and I immediately fell into his touch.

"I'm sorry too…it's just something I bet you didn't want to hear right now…forget I said anything…" I said.

As soon as I looked into Clint's eyes I was completely mesmerized…they were really REALLY nice eyes…

"Yeah…it's…fine…" Clint trailed off as he leaned closer to me.

And again we kissed…I heard Clint moan as he pulled me closer to him. I darted my tongue out slowly and coaxed him into opening his mouth. When I felt his tongue brush against mine I shuddered at the feeling because it sent chills down my spine. I've never kissed anyone like this before besides Tony. Clint bit my bottom lip and my breath hitched again. This time we didn't hold back. Clint's hands slid under my ass just as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I went to wrap my arms around his neck, but then I winced in pain because of my broken ribs. This caused us to stop kissing…_darn…I was kinda starting to enjoy that too…_

"Okay…you're officially on bed rest…I mean it'll take a while for you to heal…" Clint said hoarsely.

"I developed a healing factor…I'll be fine…" I leaned in to kiss Clint again. Clint fell into the kiss very easily, but after several seconds he pushed me back gently.

"And when the hell did you get a healing factor?" Clint asked.

"I copied it from a super hero movie…yeah…don't ask…it might just take me a week or two for me to heal…or possibly two days…it depends…" I leaned in to kiss Clint AGAIN. What can I say? He was freaking addicting!

"Oh no you don't…you young missy are going to rest now…I'll get you some dinner. Sound good?" With that said Clint walked out of the room.

* * *

We got a call from Carol on our Avengers ID cards. She was in Wakanda and as soon as we got there we saw another set of Avengers that looked exactly like us. Skrulls...as soon as we got there Hawkeye attacked Skrull Hawkeye who was about to kill the real Black Panther.

"Avengers assemble! Just the human ones though!" Wasp said.

"Isabella! Go back in the ship! You're still injured!" Hawkeye told me.

"Oh I'm fine! I just have to take it easy!" I assured Hawkeye. "I can still fight!"

"AVENGERS! Target the Black Panther!" Skrull Iron Man yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" I teleported and reappeared tackling Iron Man to the ground.

"Isabella! What are you doing? Attack Panther!" Skrull Iron Man ordered.

"I'm not stupid asshole…you're not Iron Man, so stop embarrassing yourself…I KNOW which 'hero' is a Skrull and which isn't." I punched Iron Man in the face with Hulk strength. That seemed to knock off his helmet and reveal his true form.

"So you know how to tell us apart huh? Well that's not going to help you for long." The Skrull smirked.

"You Skrull's have the same aura…it's not really hard to tell you apart." I glared at the Skrull and punched it hard in the face knocking it out cold.

After we found an unconscious Thor Skrull and Black Panther helped unmask another Skrull that was posing as him, Carol finally knew who to fight! I got hit from behind by another Skrull and it was ME!

"Oh wow…you look really injured huh? I guess I'll have to help make it worse won't I?" The Me-Skrull smirked.

Before the Me-Skrull attacked Hawkeye shot an arrow at it and head butted her.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to do that when I got angry at you." Hawkeye smirked at me.

"Oh really?" I glared at Clint.

"Hey don't worry beautiful…I still love you." Hawkeye winked at me and then fought some more Skrull's.

"Destroy them all." The Ant Man Skrull ordered.

That's when the other Avenger Skrull's began attacking us.

"T'Challa I'm sorry! I really am…I didn't know…" Carol apologized.

We helped Carol up and then smiled at her…thank god she knew who's side she was on now. After getting rid of the rest of the Skrull's we put them in a pile and tried getting Black Panther on our team again…he didn't want to leave Wakanda though…

"Well this is bad…" Carol commented.

"Yeah…we need to get back to New York…" Hawkeye said.

"Yeah! Together! As Avengers!" Wasp told Panther.

"No. My duty is here…" Panther told us.

"Are you kidding me?" Hawkeye glared at Panther.

"What has changed? Even now we cannot trust anyone. Not even each other." Panther responded.

"What changed is that we just came here and saved Wakanda from an alien invasion! You're welcome by the way." Hawkeye muttered.

"Knock it off! Both of you! I don't care who we can trust. Earth's in trouble and it's our job to save it! That's what Avenger's do right?" Carol tried reasoning.

* * *

For some reason Cap told us to go to Washington D.C. and so we did, but I had a really bad feeling about the whole thing.

"We need to call Iron Man! We need to call Hank, the Fantastic Four—" Jan began freaking out.

"And what?" Hawkeye rolled his eyes.

"And if they help us then they're the good guys!" Jan finished.

After something shot the Quinjet we landed right near the Lincoln Memorial. We quickly got out of the Quinjet and tried to see who the heck shot at us.

"Nice landing" Hawkeye complimented.

"Thanks…" Carol muttered quickly.

"Where is everyone? There's nobody here…" I commented.

Hawkeye looked up and was pretty shocked. When we all saw what he was looking at we were speechless. There was a huge alien ship hovering over us…

"They're smarter than us…" Hawkeye mumbled.

That's when millions of Skrull's landed on the ground and surrounded us.

"Well…at least we know they're Skrull's right?" Jan asked.

"Anyone wanna surrender?" Hawkeye asked the aliens. None of them responded. "Didn't think so…told you I wasn't a Skrull." Hawkeye told Carol.

"If we survive this I'll apologize…" Carol told him.

"NOW!" I yelled.

That's when we all started fighting the Skrull's. I had to admit…this was gonna be hard…especially since I have three broken ribs…at least this medication works! A few minutes into the fight and I knocked out like three Skrull's. After copying Carol's powers I helped her out after she got hit by a Skrull from behind her.

"What the? How did you get my powers?" Carol asked.

"Well you should read my file! Then you would know! I don't really have time to explain in case you haven't noticed with all of these Skrull's attacking!" I pointed out.

"Oh right! I'll ask later!"

That's when we got attacked and the Skrull's forced us to our knees.

"Easy! Take it easy…" We all snapped our heads at the familiar voice. IT WAS CAP!

"What? No!" Wasp didn't want to believe it, but Cap was the Skrull.

"You! All this time! YOU were the Skrull! Holy crap! You were right!" Hawkeye told me.

"I was right? In your face Tony! No one believed me! But I was RIGHT!" I flipped out.

"You knew?" The Cap Skrull asked me. The fake Cap looked shocked.

"Now that it's been confirmed I can do this!" I teleported out of the Skrull's grasp and reappeared behind the fake Cap. I was about to attack when the fake Cap already beat me to the punch and hit me hard in the ribs where he knew I was hurt. I screamed in pain as he then picked me up and held me by the neck.

"_Why…do people… always have to choke me?_" I gasped.

"NO! Isabella!" Hawkeye broke free from the Skrull and then went to attack the fake Cap. A Skrull from behind shot him with some beam making him fall down to his knees. One of the aliens then grabbed a civilian with a camera and made him broadcast a message from 'Captain America'.

"This message is for all of humanity. My name is Captain America. I'm one of you. I've spent my life fighting for freedom. For liberty. For the human right to live. But something has happened. An alien race from another universe has come here. They came in contacts with governments from all around the world. And they're not here to hurt us. They're here to save us from ourselves. They see that our planet is on the brink of disaster, but they also see the potential in us. These people…the Skrull's…they want to help. Where we failed…they'll succeed. And eliminate hunger, poverty, disease, war. The Skrull's will save the world from itself…and all we have to do is let them. This is what we are. Our ways aren't working. I ask you now my friends…embrace change." And with that the broadcast was over.

"_You…asshole…you won't win. I won't let you…_" I glared at fake Cap and his grip on my neck went tighter.

"Silence human…you won't have a say in the matter. You'll be done for in a few seconds…all I have to do is hold on to your neck a little tighter for just a bit longer." Fake Cap smirked evilly and choked me more.

In a matter of seconds Mockingbird showed up…but I took it that she was another Skrull.

"You'll pay for this! You and your people!" Hawkeye yelled at the Queen.

"Oh and what are you going to do? You're all powerless and your friend over there is going to die because she wanted to play hero and save you all. And you saw Captain America's message. We're here to help. We're giving you all a chance. Those that surrender live…those who resist won't. But your people believe in Captain America. They trust Captain America. And Captain America will deliver this world to me." I glared at her.

_**You want help?**_

_Help? How the heck can you help? You're just my conscious right?_

_**Actually I'm more than just your conscious…you just didn't know much about me. And I didn't need to help you out before…but I guess I do now…**_

"I don't think so Skrull." I KNOW THAT VOICE!

Then out of nowhere the real Captain America showed up. _IT'S HIM! IT'S REALLY HIM! F*** YEAH!_

"This is our world! And we can't let you have it!" Cap told the Queen Skrull.

"And who do you think the humans will believe?" The Queen Skrull asked. "The damage is already done."

And then Iron Man showed up and shot a huge beam at them revealing their forms. The Fake Cap still had his grip on my throat.

"Let the people see you now!" Iron Man ordered.

"It does not matter! Because none of you here will leave alive!"

"DROP HER SKRULL!" Iron Man held his hands up and was aiming at the fake Cap choking me.

_**Well…here it goes…don't worry…after I help you out I'll give you control over your body again.**_

_Um…okay then? But how are you going to help?_

_**I'm going to take control over you, so you probably won't remember anything…just a warning…but don't worry I'm only here to help you when you're in actual life-threatening danger. In which case you **__**ARE. HERE IT GOES!**_

* * *

Iron Man's POV

I was wrong about everything…about Isabella, Hawkeye…I was horrible. I should have believed Isabella because as usual she was right about her suspicions on Cap all along. I should have listened to her! I'll have to make up for it! Just at the right moment I went to go save everyone and defend my teammates. When I got there I saw the fake Captain America holding Isabella by her neck and choking her.

"The damage is already done." The Queen Skrull said.

I shot a huge beam at them causing them to transform and reveal their true forms.

"Let the people see you now!" I yelled at her.

"It does not matter! Because none of you here will leave alive! None of you are a match for my super Skrull's!"

"DROP HER SKRULL!" I ordered. I aimed my repulsor beams at the fake Cap ready to fire. Fake Cap smiled and just tossed her in front of the queen like garbage.

"Is that so creature?" Thor then came to the rescue! "We shall see…AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

When I looked at Isabella's eyes they seemed different somehow.

Instead of her eyes being red on black…they turned green on black eyes. The most remarkable thing happened… Isabella forced the Skrull's to their knees just by looking at them. The Skrull's were shocked and was completely paralyzed.

"**If you ever hurt her again I'll make you suffer.**" Isabella glared at Cap. Was she speaking in third person or something? I just had this feeling that…this wasn't Isabella…that it was someone possessing her maybe? It seemed like the best bet.

Isabella then disappeared in a flash and she was gone. I looked at our allies and they looked shocked and very confused. I was too….Isabella reappeared in the sky and she literally destroyed the ship above us. When the ship was destroyed and crash landed that's when we all started fighting the Skrull's.

"FOR MIDGARD!" Thor whacked lot's of Skrull's with his hammer. It was fun seeing those damn aliens get what they deserved.

"Hey Iron Man! It would seem my return to Midgard was timely." Thor told me.

"What this? This is nothing!" I joked. "But since you're already here you might as well stick around and help out. It's good to have you back Thor!" I went to go fight some more Skrull's.

* * *

Hawkeye's POV

Well here's the thing…somehow the real Captain America and the rest of the kidnapped people were here to help us and just in time too. Right now I was fighting Skrull's with Ms. Marvel. After Isabella disappeared and like basically destroyed the Skrull ship she was basically gone. Like LITERALLY gone. I snapped out of my thoughts when Ms. Marvel punched a Skrull for me before it attacked.

"Are we even now?" She asked.

"No!" I replied.

Out of nowhere we were all down on our knees. That's when it hit me…those damn aliens were using our satellites to make us freaking powerless! We wouldn't be able to fight back and it wasn't fair with those freaking Skrull's playing dirty!

"JARVIS! SCAN FOR—AAUGH!" Iron Man was smacked down on the ground by another super Skrull.

"Iron Man!" Thor yelled worriedly. Lucky…the dude wasn't even affected.

"The satellites! They've got control of the satellites!" Iron Man realized. _Took him long enough…_ "Thor! They're using Earth's satellites to attack everyone on the planet! Take them down! NOW!" Iron Man ordered.

* * *

Iron Man's POV

After the satellites were destroyed we all got back up and ready to fight. _Time for payback…_Cap tackled the fake Cap down the stairs while he was distracted and finally took him down before he killed him, but apparently that didn't work out when I saw the fake Cap suddenly turn the tables and beat up Cap.

"You can't possibly beat me! We're the same!" Skrull Cap kept trying to attack him with the shield. "I've got your strength! Your skill! I know every thought you have!" He went to attack Cap again.

"There's more to human beings then just our bodies and minds! Something you'll never understand!" The Skrull tried attacking Steve again, but he missed and Cap hit him this time. "OUR SPIRIT! We never surrender!" Cap destroyed the Skrull's holographic shield. "We never give up!" Cap punched him hard.

"EVER!" Finally Cap took him down.

The rest of us decided to take down the other super Skrull's and just like that we won! When we surrounded the remaining Skrull's we found Isabella in the air with Thor and they pretty much finished them off. When we all surrounded the Queen she tried fleeing.

"It's over! Surrender!" I demanded.

"I don't understand! It was written! The Prophesy's foretold that Earth was to be ours! How can this be?" The Queen aimed her gun at us.

Isabella looked at her with her eyes and she became shocked and paralyzed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Isabella was killing her just by looking at her! I had to stop her.

"Isabella! Stop! You're killing her!" I yelled.

"**You're right Anthony Stark. Sorry about that…well I should probably give her back her body now…**" _Um…so she IS possessed? Uh oh…_

"Wait…who are you?" I quickly asked.

"**No one you need to know right now…by the way she won't remember what happened. Just so you know…**"

"Um…okay then…" The rest of the team was shocked, but at least Isabella will be okay. Since the Queen was knocked out cold SHIELD arrived and arrested her.

When Isabella dropped to the ground and fainted I immediately went over to her and went to see if she was okay. I even tore off my mask to get a better look at her.

"Isabella! Come on! Wake up!" I shook her gently. The other Avenger's came to look at her.

"Okay…what the heck just happened to her?" Wasp asked.

"I think she was possessed or something…I could see it in her eyes…plus she was talking in third person in case we didn't notice…" I answered. Hawkeye immediately picked her up bridal style. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Come on we have to get her help at the mansion…she just made her injuries worse by fighting…" Hawkeye said.

* * *

Back to My POV!

When I woke up I felt bruised all over. I also found that I was back in the mansion in a hospital bed.

_**Oh good you're awake…just so you know I helped you out…but I won't tell you how…you can ask your friends about that.**_

_Um…okay then…so did we win?_

_**Obviously…or else you wouldn't be back at the mansion…**_

_Oh…right…_

I decided to go looking for everyone and I did in the living room. However, I was shocked to find Tony there. AND Nick Fury. _Yeah I read stuff about him…_

"So bottom line, we just saved the world from an alien invasion. We won!" Carol smirked.

"Yeah we won…but not without paying with a price." Fury mumbled.

I saw Cap walk out of the room without saying anything at all and he bumped into me. He looked sad…I began tearing up when I finally saw him in person again. It felt like forever and he was finally back. I took this chance to hug him before I went to go talk to everyone in the living room. I felt him hug me back.

"I'm so happy you're finally back. I knew that Skrull wasn't you…I just knew somehow…" I murmured in his chest.

"You knew? But how?" Steve asked.

"He just wasn't you. It's as simple as that. He may have been similar, but he's not everything that the real Steve Rogers is…" Steve wiped the tear from the corner of my eye and then hugged me again before leaving.

"The Skrulls turned you against each other. Broken bones, destroyed buildings, these things are easily repaired. But broken friendships, broken trust, wounds such as these take longer to heal." I heard Thor say.

I finally walked into the room not knowing if I was interrupting something…_whoops…_

"Um…am I interrupting something?" I asked shyly.

"Lady Isabella! 'Tis a joy to see you're doing well!" Thor went up to hug me gently.

"Thanks…um…so we won?" I asked. _Just making sure…_

"Yeah we did." Nick Fury answered.

"Um…it's nice to meet you…I'm—"

"Isabella Ridolfi…yes I know about you. I would also like to know how you knew Captain America was the Skrull." Nick Fury looked interested. _Wait…how did he know I knew?_

"Um…well…Mr. Stark told you right? Otherwise you wouldn't really know that I knew at all right?" I smiled at Mr. Fury, but glared at Tony. _I wasn't forgiving him that easily…_

"Smart girl…I like you. You could be useful for me in the future…" Fury smirked. _Okay what the hell did he mean by that? He's freaking me out a little bit…_

"Um…I'm uh…gonna go. It was nice meeting you Mr. Fury." I walked out of the room.

* * *

I went to go look for Hawkeye…if anyone knew what happened hopefully Clint did know. I saw him in the kitchen without his mask on getting some juice from the fridge.

"Hiya…" Clint smiled at the sight of me.

"Hey! How are you doing? Wait…you shouldn't be out of bed!" Clint scolded me.

"Relax mother hen…I just wanted to see how you were." I smiled at Clint.

"Me a mother hen? No thanks…I'm just worrying about your health. You're lucky you had those meds or you wouldn't even have been able to fight at all." Clint smirked.

"You worry about me? That's so shocking." I pretended to be surprised.

"Well it's what people like me do when they love a certain teaser…" Clint joked.

"I hope you're not calling me a teaser Mr. Barton…" I winked at Clint.

"Well I hope you don't call me Mr. Barton again…that makes me sound old…" Clint trapped me at the kitchen counter and then closed the gap between us. "Just call me Clint…I love how you say my name." Clint whispered seductively in my ear.

"Well Mr. Barton I think it's rude to call someone by their first name." I pretended I was unaffected by him.

"Guess I'll just have to convince you then…maybe 'persuade' you into saying my name with lust in your eyes…" Clint lowered his face next to mine.

Clint looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I always thought that your eyes were cool whenever they turned red and black…what happened to your glasses anyway?" Clint asked.

"I remember giving them to Bruce last…I don't know if he still has them…" I replied. After feeling Clint nibble on my ear I finally gave in.

"Oh screw this!" I grabbed Clint by the collar of his costume and just kissed him.

And again it was heaven. Clint kissed me softly and I seriously tasted grape. I bit Clint's bottom lip and his tongue teased me with his. I sighed into the kiss and wrapped my arms carefully around his neck so I wouldn't hurt my ribs or anything like last time. In a few seconds flat Clint hefted me up on the counter and I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist. I could heard Clint moan from the back of his throat. Clint's hands slid under my ass and I felt him squeeze. This made me gasp and open my mouth more giving him easy access. After a few seconds I started to kiss his neck. After some biting and sucking on this one spot right on his jaw line I got pushed back gently.

"Whoa babe…um…that's gonna leave a mark." Clint blushed.

"Sorry…I got a little carried away…" I started blushing too.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

The both of us looked at the doorway and saw Cap standing there. _Shit…this is embarrassing…I mean 1) I bet the two of us look like a mess 2) We're in a very awkward position and 3) We're both panting like crazy….oh lord kill me now…_

"Um…no…not at all…" I laughed nervously and pushed Clint away from me. Clint and I attempted to fix ourselves and look decent at least, but I don't know if that worked.

"So…are you two…together?" Cap pointed at the two of us.

"Um…well…yeah we are. Don't tell anyone yet please…" Clint pleaded.

"Of course…your secret is safe with me…but a little advice…if you're going to have a secret relationship…don't do anything in the kitchen where other people can see you…" Cap chuckled.

"Yeah…sorry about that. I mean…we just kinda…lost control for a moment there." I mumbled sheepishly.

"It's fine…I mean…a lot of couples do that. It was probably different back in my day but…I understand. Just don't do that again where I can see you two." Cap walked over and grabbed an apple.

"Of course…sorry you saw that…let's just pretend that didn't happen and move on okay?" Clint tried changing the subject.

"Agreed!" The three of us nodded our heads quickly.

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed it! Clint and Bella are together! Yay! I was kinda glad that I finished the Skrull invasion stuff! It was fun writing it though! _


	6. Meeting Spiderman! YIPEEE!

_I hope you liked the last chapter! I really did have fun writing it and stuff! And I'm glad about how it turned out okay. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^-^_

Okay so things were all back to normal…though I did find things for Steve to not be so great…I mean people hated him now and it was all because of that stupid Skrull posing as him. I felt extremely bad about it! I felt like I was guilty…like the whole thing was my fault and in a way it was. I never did anything about the Skrull. I mean I was sure it wasn't Steve, but then I wasn't sure…it was really confusing…the whole secret invasion made me confused. REALLY confused. I just wish I could take it all back and start over. You know by getting rid of the fake Steve so none of that crap ever happened. Maybe then would everyone NOT hate Captain America so much.

"Knock! Knock!" I heard a voice through my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"The world's best marksman!" _Hawkeye…._

"Come on in Mr. Barton!" I teased.

Clint came in and then sat next to me on my bed.

"You know I like it when you say my _first_ name…it sounds sexy when you do it." Clint gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Why thank you…I do aim to please." I joked. "So what's up?" I asked.

"Well…Tony wants us to tag along and be like Cap's security guards or something." Clint answered.

"Security guards?" I got confused. What was he talking about?

"Well…Cap has an interview…to 'explain' what happened during the invasion. To try to make people trust him again…it's gotten worse. People destroyed a memorial statue of Cap for crying out loud." Clint explained.

"What? That's horrible! I swear to god I oughta—"

I was interrupted when Clint kissed me.

"You're cute when you're angry…but come on. It's not something to go crazy about…I mean we'll get these morons to believe in Cap again…they just need to know the truth."

"Hopefully…" I mumbled.

"Okay…now go get dressed. I'll wait right here…" Clint smirked and began to lie down on my bed.

"Very funny Clint…now get out…" I pouted and folded my arms together.

"Pretty please?" Clint asked.

"No."

"I'll close my eyes…" Clint offered.

"NO!"

"Loosen up I'm only joking…" Clint got up and kissed my cheek again. "I'll see you in a bit. Go suit up."

And with that Clint left my room.

* * *

"This is their photographer? He's ten years old!" Hawkeye asked. We looked at a young man taking pictures of the angry mob behind the gate._ I take it those people are PO'd at Cap too._

"Um…I'm seventeen." The young teen turned around to look at Hawkeye.

"Respect your elder's punk…" Hawkeye muttered.

I nudged Hawkeye in the ribs.

"Knock it off. He's just doing his job." I whispered in his ear.

"What's going on here?" The woman asked.

"SHIELD set up shop here since the helicarrier went down. We're just helping them transport a few super villains to the Baxter Building." Hawkeye explained.

"Why would you take them there?" The teen asked.

"Classified…" Hawkeye stared at him folded his arms. I rolled my eyes at Hawkeye and decided to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Isabella…what's your name?" I smiled and shook hands with the teen.

"Oh yeah! I heard about you. Um…your super hero name's Mimic right? I'm a big fan! Sorry I'm rambling! I—I'm Peter Parker…just the photographer at the Daily Bugle." Peter smiled.

"Mimic? That's what they're calling you?" Hawkeye smirked.

"What? Got a problem with it? Besides _**I **_came up with the name. It suits me." I pouted and folded my arms.

"I never said it was lame or anything babe. I just didn't know what your super hero name was. I mean you never actually told us anyway." Hawkeye chuckled at my behavior again.

"Well it's in my file…plus you never asked." I mumbled.

"Is this safe?" Peter interrupted. We all looked at the super villains being led to a SHIELD truck.

"No it's not. And there's no way you're coming with us kid. So take off." Hawkeye told Peter.

"No pictures no deal. He's coming." The woman told us.

"Everything's prepped, everything's cool, you can talk to Cap. But you'll have to—" Tony was interrupted by the angry mob.

"TRAITOR! GET OUT OF HERE YOU LAZY BUM!" A person yelled.

"YEAH!" Other protestors agreed. _Okay…these assholes are pissing me off…_

_**Just chill out for now…if things get out of hand, just put an end to it.**_

"OH SHUT UP AND GO HOME!" I yelled at the mob. _**That's NOT chilling out stupid…**_

"Come on…we've got a schedule to meet people…" Steve turned around and walked away from us.

_Oh god damn it…poor Steve…he DOES NOT deserve this! He was held prisoner by aliens and just helped __save the world! SHOW YOUR HUMANITY PEOPLE!_

* * *

When we left I rode on Hawkeye's little hover bike with him and the two of us were above the SHIELD cars following them. Out of nowhere the SHIELD car in front of us exploded and the ones behind crashed. We looked down and saw the serpent society.

"It's the serpent society!" Hawkeye spotted them.

Another serpent society member tackled the both of us from above. When we fell I kicked the serpent guy off of me and started to fight it. I then saw Cap getting attacked and electrocuted by another member. I had to save him! Then from above Spiderman attacked the two and helped Cap. _Wait…SPIDERMAN?_

Before we knew it the ground was shaking and Spiderman and Cap fell through the ground and into the subway. I was happy when I sensed both of them get up out of the rubble with my x-ray vision! _Thank god they were alive!_ Hawkeye and I maneuvered our way through the crowd of people gathering around and found Cap and Spiderman safe and sound. I then teleported to Cap ignoring Hawkeye's yelling after figuring out where they were with my x-ray vision.

"Are you okay?" Cap asked.

"Besides the pain? Yeah I'm fine." Spiderman answered.

"Dude! You guys are fine right?" I hugged Cap and checked both him and Spiderman to see if they were fine.

"We're fine thanks…" Spiderman said. _His voice sounded familiar…_"Um…I know we've never really met before but my name's—"

"I know who you are Spiderman." Cap said. "Come on…we've got work to do…" With that Cap and I walked ahead.

"Right…wow…_we've never really met before? _Idiot…" Spiderman mumbled to himself and smacked his forehead.

I then started to follow Cap and we were moving quickly. I just hoped Hawkeye was fine by himself…_maybe I shouldn't have left him like that…_And then we found a SHIELD agent right on cue!

"_Help…_" He muttered.

"SPIDERMAN! Help him! I'll check on the prisoners!" Cap told him.

"What about me? Should I go back and help Hawkeye? You guys look like you're good from here on…If you want we could just contact each other from our Avengers ID cards if they still work—"

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!" Someone yelled.

And then we found people trapped in a subway train on top of the truck carrying the villains. It looked like it could tip over...I guess I'll be useful after all!

"Mimic—"

"Don't worry! I got it Cap!"

I teleported into the subway train making sure it wouldn't tip over.

"Okay everyone huddle together and I'll teleport us down…sound good?" I smiled at them to ease the tension. They all nodded in response.

* * *

"The radio in your truck didn't make it and the Avengers ID cards aren't working after the Avengers mansion's systems were destroyed." Cap told the SHIELD agent. "We can't count on back up anytime soon. It's up to us to get these people to safety."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" A woman cried.

"I—I'm sorry I—" Spiderman apologized.

"Just back off freak! _**You're**_ probably the reason we're in this mess!" An old man yelled at Spiderman.

_**Okay time to break it up…**_

"Hey back off! He didn't do anything, but help you people out! So why don't **you** back off?"I glared at the old man. He gulped nervously and backed up slowly.

_That's what I thought…_

"Alright everybody calm down! I'm gonna help us get out." Cap told everyone.

"YOU? You were gonna sell us out! I saw what you said on TV! You're no hero! You're a traitor!"

"Hey! He's trying to help you! We all are! And that wasn't Cap! That was an ALIEN!" Spiderman argued.

_At least Spiderman has the story straight!_

_**Yeah…thank god he's not a complete moron…**_

"Spiderman…its okay…" Cap reassured him.

"Yeah but—"

"Let it go." Cap smiled. "Everyone listen up. We're under one of the old flood control tunnels under the subway system. It's not stable so we need to get out of here before there's another cave-in. There should be access ladders every mile or so. I suggest we get walking." Cap explained to everyone.

"I got light." Spiderman pulled up his costume a little bit to reveal a belt with a light on it. It began flashing the Spiderman symbol. "I knew this would come in handy someday."

"Spiderman will take point and anyone who wants to wait for a rescue is welcome to stay here...but I don't recommend it." Cap informed us.

"Alright let's get going." I told everyone. We all then started following Spiderman.

Spiderman sensed something and went to tell Cap about it so he handed me his flashlight thing and told me to stay with the civilians. Then out of nowhere I saw Spiderman tackle Cap to the ground.

"CAP!"

Spiderman saved Steve from a beam that almost hit him. _So he DOES have super senses…cool!_ And then we found the serpent society attacking us. AGAIN. We were all surrounded before we knew it. _Shit…_

"It's over Captain…" Viper smiled evilly. "You will release me right now or every person here will suffer the consequences…decide Captain. My freedom or these people's lives."

"ARE YOU CRAZY? JUST LET HER GO!" The old man yelled.

"Put a sock in it you old geezer!" I glared at the old man and he clamped his mouth shut. _I don't need to listen to this shit right now…crap…what should we do?_

Cap was literally thinking about it. _CAP! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! SHE'S A CRIMINAL!_

_**Hey! It's either that or let these people die!**_

_Well that old man IS kinda annoying…._

_**What the hell are you saying? You would let them die rather than let her go?**_

_I was just kidding! Jees…this is really tough…how do we keep the villain AND save the civilians?_

_**Maybe you could teleport the civilians away and let Cap and Spiderman defeat the Serpent Society…just a suggestion…**_

_Well it's either that or let Viper get away…she IS pretty dangerous. I think she worked for Hydra too._

_**You know it's funny how you didn't know who Hydra was before…it was a good idea that you studied a few things…**_

I looked over at Cap and he looked at me. He winked at me to give me a signal. OH! He's gonna fight them! Okay I'll get ready to teleport the civilians to protect them.

"NOW!" Cap yelled and then pushed Viper into one of the Serpent Society members.

Cap threw his shield and cut off one of the goon's tails.

"Destroy them all!" Viper yelled.

"Mimic! Get everyone out of here now!" Cap told me.

"I'm on it!" I quickly got everyone squished together and teleported them away in a flash.

When I got everyone at a safe distance I made that SHIELD agent take them away to safety.

"You get everyone out of here! I'm gonna go back and help! I'm counting on you!" I told the agent.

"Go get 'em…" The agent replied. "EVERYONE MOVE OUT!"

I teleported back to Cap and Spiderman and started fighting the serpent society. After knocking a few guys out here and there we all stopped to catch a breath.

"Um I thought your shield was supposed to be un-dent-able…and round." Spiderman looked at Cap's shield.

"It's temporary. You go on ahead! I'll hold them off." Cap was about to run towards some more bad guys, but I stopped him.

"I'm on it!" Spiderman gave Cap a thumbs-up and ran off.

"You want any help?" I smiled at Cap. "I don't want you going in alone."

"I'll be fine…go help Spiderman." Cap smiled back at me. "I'll see you again before you know it."

I did as he said and ran off to catch up with Spiderman. When the two of us got there in time we saw the SHIELD agent knocked down unconscious and the civilians getting ready to pee themselves as another member of the serpent society eyed them like prey.

"Heads up smiley!" Spiderman swung in and kicked the snake guy away from them.

"Stay behind me." I told them. They followed my orders in a rush.

I saw Spiderman fighting in action and I had to say he wasn't half bad. He got rid of snake guy pretty quickly by throwing him through a wall. I saw him get back up to attack Spiderman. _Then again maybe he's not gone…_Then Spiderman dodged the snake guy's attacks and kicked off his mechanical arm. Spiderman then ripped off his other arm.

"Uh wow…sorry about that." Spiderman apologized. "But hey! You're more snaky like this!"

Spiderman tried to hold him back before it bit off his face. _**Okay time to step in!**_ I quickly grabbed the snake guy's tail and used Hulk strength to flip him. I then threw him on the other side of the tunnel making another hole in the tunnel. A cobra looking guy came over and decided to shoot a beam above the civilians and it was about to hit them too…_shit…_

"NO!" I yelled.

Cap started sprinting towards the civilians to get rid of the Cobra guy and save them. Spiderman quickly used his web to support the ceiling on one side while holding up the other side himself.

"GO! Have to…run!" Spiderman told the civilians.

That's when the whole tunnel started to collapse.

"But where?" The old man yelled.

"Cap!" I yelled.

"The tunnel is collapsed on both ends! We have to—"

"Cap behind you!" Spiderman yelled.

That's when Viper and the other Serpent Society members show up and surround us again…_great…_

"You seem to be quite in a bit of trouble Captain." Viper smiled evilly at us.

"You're dumb…this whole place is gonna collapse!" Spiderman yelled at them.

"Snake's are known to get out of tight spots." Viper looked at her team members. "Start with the civilians."

"You want these people? Then you're gonna have to go through me." I stepped up in front of the civilians.

And again the villains charged at us. Cap and I were dodging most of their attacks and using their attacks against them. I kept teleporting and using Hulk strength to take them out. Cap was just being awesome and kicking all of their asses. I then got hit from behind and was held back just like Cap was. We were about to be killed when the civilians started throwing rocks at them.

"Leave them alone!" The old man yelled.

_Good distraction…thanks old timer…_

Cap and I quickly kicked the villains holding us and took them down while they were distracted.

"Cap!" The old man threw Cap his shield and he finished off another member of the Serpent Society.

After kicking more asses I looked at Viper's worried expression. She knew the tunnel would collapse.

"Serpent Society! Withdrawal!" and with that last order they all left.

"UGGGH! CAP!" Spiderman yelled.

"Hold on!" Cap yelled.

"I—I can't! It's too heavy! It's gonna fall! I can't do it anymore!" Spiderman struggled. _Come on kid you can do it! Just a little longer!_

"Yes you can!" I encouraged. "You never quit before and you're not gonna start now!"

"You have to hold!" Cap told Spiderman.

And before we knew it we saw the ceiling being lifted up and saw Thor, Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, and Hawkeye to our rescue! _HELL YEAH! WE'RE SAVED!_

"Oh god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I gave Spiderman a quick hug.

"Umm…for what?" Spiderman was blushing underneath his mask…I could definitely tell.

"Well you kept us safe long enough for them to get here! I knew you could do it!" I gave Spiderman a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Hey you guys okay?" Iron Man asked. "We would've been here sooner but the cave-in destabilized a few of the surrounding buildings."

"Oh yeah we're fine…In fact I'm just gonna hang down here for a bit." Spiderman fell to the ground and fainted.

* * *

The newspaper the next day was pretty funny…but I felt bad for Spiderman.

"CAPTAIN AMERICA AND MIMIC SAVE THE CITY FROM SPIDERMAN AND THE SERPENT SOCIETY? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Spiderman yelled angrily.

"Well the people you saved know the truth." Cap put his hand on Spiderman's shoulder. "I know the truth. And the truth always comes out."

"Yup! And I know the truth too if it makes you feel better! But don't listen to those damn newspapers! You're always a hero in my book!" I smiled at him nicely.

"Thanks…" Spiderman said. "It matters what I do right?"

"Yup." I gave him a thumbs-up.

"And what I wanna do is web James Jameson's mouth shut!"

"I'm okay with that" Cap smiled.

And then Spiderman left.

* * *

After getting back home I went to go find Clint…but then I bumped into Tony.

"Hey…you got one minute?" Tony asked.

"Um…sure…" I answered slowly.

Tony escorted me into the living room and then sat down on the couch next to me.

"Look…I never got a chance to talk to you. After the whole invasion and everything…" Tony averted his eyes away from mine.

"And?" I glared at Tony. I wasn't ready to forgive him and it DEFINITELY was not going to change my mind about Clint.

"Well…I wanted to apologize for the way I acted." _Apologize? TONY STARK is apologizing to me? Holy crap! Someone get a camera! _"I had a good life going on with a new member joining the Avengers, had a great girlfriend, and then Nick Fury just had to make me all paranoid about Skrull's…I feel like an ass…I should have never doubted you and you were right about Cap being the Skrull…I should have listened to you…it's been bugging me, but I have to get this off of my chest…it's so hard to think about the invasion…what it did to the Avengers…to _**US**_. I almost died and I thought about you being right this whole time, I thought about seeing you one last time, and I was scared for the first time in my life." Tony closed his eyes really tight. I think he was going to actually cry. "That near death experience made me realize something…Isabella…please…take me back. I love you…and I promise I'll never let you go…not again." Tony opened his eyes and looked at me with sincere eyes.

_Oh shit…Tony…that's so…so sweet! And heartwarming! Oh god…what do I do?_

_**I…don't know what to say here…but you shouldn't take him back…I mean you've got Clint now…**_

_Crap…this is really hard…why are things so freaking complicated?_

_**Its life honey…get used to it…**_

I couldn't speak up…1) this was probably the most heartwarming and sweetest thing Tony has ever told me. 2) He's definitely not lying to me about saying that he loves me…trust me I know when someone lies…and 3) I DON'T know what to say at all…this is too much for me right now.

"Tony…I don't know what to say…for one thing you broke my heart after accusing me of just using you to get rid of you…and…I'm with Clint now…I'm sorry Tony… I can't be with you." I looked down at my feet getting ready to cry…I felt so sorry for Tony…I didn't want to hurt him…

"Isabella please…don't do this…I'll always be there for you, I'll buy you the whole damn world, I'll even sell my damn soul to the devil for you! Just…don't leave me…please…" Oh god…now he's begging! Tony tilted my chin up to make me look at him. I bet my eyes were brimming with tears now… "Please…"

"I—I can't…I'm sorry Tony, but you severed our relationship…You proved to me that you didn't trust me…that was your fault and you'll have to live with that…I did love you…I still do…you're a good man…a—and I'm sure any girl would be lucky to have you…but I can't do it…I'm with Clint now…I'll always be your friend…but I can't be together with you. You destroyed any trust we had left with each other…and if you wanted me back…it would take FOREVER to get me to trust you again…" I then ran out of the room leaving Tony alone.

_God this is like some soap opera! I HATE THE DRAMA! UUUUUGH!_

"Isabella? What's wrong?" I bumped into Cap.

"I—it's nothing…don't worry about it…" I shut my eyes tightly and hugged myself. I had to calm down and get out of here. I didn't like it when someone caught me crying. I felt like I was weak and that people would look down on me.

"Hey…don't say it's nothing…what happened? I'm here to listen." Cap smiled warmly at me.

I felt a lump in my throat…_I couldn't…_

"Go ask Tony…I'm sure he could use a friend right now. I'm gonna go find Clint…" I ran off leaving Cap by himself.

* * *

Well finding Clint wasn't working out as well, so I went to the kitchen to get my hidden stash of Vodka. I just needed a drink right now to get my mind off of Tony. I think after half an hour I was starting to get drunk. I mean…half of the vodka is gone so…

"Lady Isabella…'tis a pleasure to see you." Thor smiled at me.

"Oh…h—hey Thor…"

"Is something bothering thee?" Thor asked.

"Psh! No…what makes you think that?" I joked. I took another swig of vodka.

"You seem troubled. Plus you only have this vile drink when you are troubled." Thor looked at me suspiciously. **_I swear to god you have a drinking problem...I mean Thor's right..._**

_Hey! I'm working on it! Starting tomorrow!_

"Well…being in relationships is SO complicated Thor…I mean…I liked Tony, but he ended up breaking my heart c—cause he thought I was using him…and now he wants me back…I'm like SOOOooooo stressed." I slurred.

* * *

Hawkeye's POV

I went to the kitchen and what do I find? A VERY drunk girlfriend…_oh joy…_

"Perhaps I shall take away this vile drink before you hurt yourself…" Thor attempted to take away the vodka, but Isabella hugged it.

"N—No! This bottle is my best friend! And you can't h—have it!" Isabella took another swig of vodka.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Well…it appears that lady Isabella is troubled. Iron Man must have done something to upset her…" Thor answered.

_Tony? I should have known…._

I sighed in frustration and walked over to Isabella.

"Okay…hand over the bottle and I'll try to make sure you don't have a horrible hangover in the morning." I held out my hand.

"A—Archy? Oh man! I missed you so much!" Isabella tackled me for a hug. I held onto her tightly so she wouldn't fall. "I was like l—looking for you EVERYWHERE!"

"I was in the training room…sorry about that…now come on crazy chick…let's get going…" I joked. I picked Bella up and started holding her bridal style. She looked ready to pass out. "Sorry about that Thor...I know how she gets when she's like this…" I apologized.

"It is alright…just make sure you find out what is bothering her…I do not like seeing her so troubled" Thor smiled and left the kitchen.

After taking Isabella to my room for the night she was sprawled out all over my bed by the time I got out of the bathroom in my sweatpants…_great…_

"You're lucky you're cute…" I smirked at Isabella. _I couldn't deny it…she looked really cute when she was sleeping…_

I seriously liked the idea of her being in my bed and not in some perverted way... I'm really glad I didn't chicken out and just showed her how I felt. It took awhile…but now the two of us are finally together…I moved Isabella over on the other side, so I could at least get half of the bed to sleep on…in a few moments I fell asleep.

* * *

Back to my POV!

Okay so maybe having vodka last night wasn't such a good idea…I mean 1) I don't think I have clothes on because I feel really cold…and 2) I woke up next to Clint…he was shirtless and only in sweatpants so I hope I didn't do anything I would regret later…

"Clint?" I kissed Clint's cheek. I felt him stir.

"Hmmm?"

"We didn't do anything last night did we?" I asked.

"Nah…you're in the clear…" Clint joked. "You feeling better? You were pretty tipsy last night…"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry if I was acting like an ass last night…" I apologized.

"You WERE pretty drunk…but you didn't do anything that bad…" Clint mumbled into his pillow.

I took Clint's pillow, so he would look at me.

"So we're playing games now?" Clint smirked at me.

"I just wanted you to look at me…" I winked at Clint.

Clint sat up and then pulled me into his lap.

"Well I just want you in my lap now…" Clint kissed my cheek.

"Cheesy…"I coughed.

"What was that?" Clint poked my side and I tried to get out of his grasp. "Oh…I think SOMEONE is a little ticklish…"

"Don't you dare…"

Clint then started tickling me. I burst out with laughter. I started laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes.

"STOP!" I begged.

"Only if you say I'm the best!"

"N—Never! HaHAhaHAHA!"

"Say it!"

I teleported out of Clint's grasp and then reappeared right next to him again. That's when I tackled him.

"Now start saying you love me!" I giggled.

"You know I do…" Clint smirked.

"Say it!"

"Alright fine…I love you…" Clint said.

"Damn right you do!" I laughed.

I kissed Clint and tried to coax him into opening his mouth.

"You smell like vodka…" Clint joked.

"And you smell sexy…" I teased.

"I know…"

Just when we were French kissing I heard knocking on the door.

"Hey you in there Clint? We're going to Wakanda and I couldn't find Isabella…do you know where she is?" The two of us froze…_crap…_

"Uh no Cap! Have no idea where she is! Is she in her room?" Clint lied. "Hold on! Let me throw on some pants! It's uh…hard to hear you through the door…"

Uh oh…was that Steve? Crap! If he finds me in here he'll think the worst! NOOO!

"Um…babe? You might want to throw on a shirt…" Clint whispered.

I looked down and found myself only in my bra and thong…this is REALLY embarrassing now…I looked around for my clothes, but couldn't find them so I just slipped on one of Clint's shirts…it looked really big on me.

"No offense, but you look really hot in my shirt…" Clint smirked at the sight of me.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" I whispered angrily.

"I think you threw them in my hamper because you were complaining about being too sweaty…I'll find them later…I would worry about getting out of here before people start getting suspicious of what you're doing in here…like Cap for example…" Clint mumbled.

"Alright fine…I'll teleport to my room…see you later?" I smiled.

"Sure thing…see you in a bit." Clint kissed my cheek and I teleported.

* * *

Normal POV

After Isabella teleported Clint ran up to the door and found Cap tapping his foot impatiently with his arms folded together.

"You alright in there soldier? It took you a while just to find pants…" Cap looked at Clint suspiciously.

"Um….well…I sleep in the…...nude…yeah the nude…I wouldn't want you to see that." Clint lied.

"That's probably for the best…" Cap blushed slightly. "So Isabella's in her room? She didn't answer the door…"

"Well here's the thing…she probably had too much vodka last night so she was probably too tired to answer the door…" Clint half-lied. _Well it isn't technically a lie…she had WAY too much to drink…_

"Alright I'll go try again…sorry it's just that it's a pretty important and we need everyone downstairs suited up." Cap explained.

"Yeah it's no problem…I'll go suit up and be down there…" Clint quickly shut the door.

* * *

Back to my POV!

Okay so we were going to Wakanda to fix Cap's shield…frankly it was weird with him not having it after Loki the god of being an asshole destroyed it…no…it was more weird seeing Cap with that holographic shield Tony made him. It just didn't seem the same…plus that shield had been with him for a long time. It's like the shield is part of him…it's like an item you cannot replace. Like Avatar the Last Airbender…Katarra's necklace was irreplaceable. Yeah…I did watch kid shows like that…I mean come on! I was a cartoonist for crying out loud! I LOVE CARTOONS!

"So…are you getting new glasses any time soon? It's weird with you not wearing them all the time…" Hawkeye looked deep into my eyes.

"I've been over this with everyone…the last time I had my glasses, I gave them to Bruce when we were fighting Red Hulk…I haven't seen them since…plus they break all the time…AND Hulk said I look pretty badass without them anyway." I explained.

"So why is it a big deal for you to wear sun glasses?" Steve asked.

"Well it's hard to explain so let me think…okay to sum it up; I'm like Rogue from the X-Men! Instead of having deadly skin, I have these killer eyes that copy everything I look at. To avoid copying and memorizing everything every split second I wear my sunglasses just like Rogue wears her long sleeve shirts and gloves to avoid skin contact. Does that help explain things?" I tried explaining.

"Um…who is this Rogue?" Cap looked confused. _Right…he doesn't know much about the X-Men…_

"Uuuuggghh….nevermind…" I sighed in frustration.

"Well** you **should know that **he** doesn't know about the X-Men…I mean seriously..." Hawkeye chuckled at my behavior

"I forgot! GOSH! Forget I said anything…" I began pouting.

"Oh come on…don't give me that look…" Hawkeye tensed up.

I remained silent and gave the most adorable look I could muster up. Clint looked nervous and I could see the smirk on Steve's face.

"PLEASE don't give me that look…PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE? Okay! I give up! You're adorable!" Clint gave in.

* * *

_ Another chapter done! I can't wait for the next one! Yipeee! ^-^_


	7. Fixing Cap's Shield!

_Onward with a new chapter! I want to thank all the people that have reviewed and seem to really like this story! It means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

As soon as we arrived to Wakanda I saw Black Panther and other Wakandan's walk over to us.

"So uh…these people are gonna fix Cap's shield?" I asked Hawkeye.

"Yeah…think so…" Hawkeye replied.

"I cannot tell you how grateful I am for this." Cap told Panther. "You really think you can do it though? Repair my shield?"

"Well your shield is unique Captain, but we Wankandan's know a thing or two about manipulating vibranium." Black Panther replied.

"Right…sorry it's just…that shield and I have been through a lot…and honestly it's one of the few things I have left…that and the Avengers. Which is another reason I'm here T'Challa. The Avengers are in a critical juncture. We need you back." Cap mumbled.

"And who is leading the Avengers?" Panther asked. "Iron Man? He abandoned you all in your hour of need. Our team cannot exist without trust." That's when Hawkeye ran up to Panther.

"Really? That's really funny coming from you." Hawkeye glared at Panther. _Please don't fight…_

"I think it's safe to say that the Skrull invasion hit us all pretty hard. Tony is just working through some of his issues…" Cap decided to get between Hawkeye and Panther. _**Oh yeah…that I can agree on.**_

_OH SHUT UP!_

I really wanted to ask Cap if Tony was alright. I mean…I didn't really leave him on good terms or anything…and that's just what I'll do…ask.

"So...how was Tony? I mean…" I quickly clamped my mouth shut. Clint looked confused and slightly angry that I didn't tell him anything about last night.

"Well…he was drinking…I can tell you that much. I'd never seen him so broken up." Cap answered.

_Shit…there comes the guilt trip…why was Cap good at that?_

"Um…I didn't mean to but—" I sighed in frustration. _This is embarrassing…_

"Aaah…so you and Iron Man are not on good terms? I see that your relationship didn't work out from when I last saw you two…" Panther commented.

"Look…it's in the past. I'll talk to him and we'll work things out. I already feel bad enough about last night…"

"Okay what the hell happened anyway? You didn't even tell me." Hawkeye butted in.

"Well…where do I start? He apologized about not trusting me…and then he practically begged for me to take him back. I felt so bad…he looked like he could cry…I said no…End of story."

"And now you two are together I take it?" Panther pointed to Clint.

"Um…yeah…I felt alone and Clint was there for me you could say…" I smiled at Hawkeye. "So uh…how have you been? I haven't seen you since…well you know…when the Skrull Avengers attacked Wakanda…" I smacked my forehead in embarrassment. _Why did I have to bring that up? I hope he doesn't hate us for that…Miss Marvel I mean…I hope he doesn't hate her…uuuughhh I'm embarrassed right now…_

"I've been doing…alright you could say." Panther answered.

* * *

After much more walking…_man am I getting lazy_...we finally got to the place where Wakandan scientists were going to fix Cap's shield. I was kinda excited believe it or not. I really liked Cap's shield! It just wasn't the same without it being with Cap!

"The pieces of the shield must be held in place with absolute precision. The computer will calculate and maintain the needed proximity. It already has the exact density requirements to match your shield's original tensile strength." Black Panther told us. _Okay something feels wrong…_

_**What do you mean? Do you feel sick?**_

_No…I'm just getting some weird tingling on my head…like I'm sensing something coming here…something bad…_

_**Do you think you got that from Spiderman or something? I mean he DOES have that super spider sense thing-a-magig…**_

_I dunno…god this whole COPYING powers thing is getting too annoying…now I don't even KNOW when I'm copying something or observing something closely! _

"You seem to know more about it than I do…" Cap told T'Challa.

"The Vibranium from your shield came from these very mines." Black Panther pointed to the Vibranium mines. "My father sent it as a gift to President Roosevelt many years ago and we have full knowledge of Doctor Myran McClaine's work and his experimental iron alloy. When all is ready, we will use a powerful sonic beam to fuse the shield together on a subatomic level."

"A forge without heat or fire…impressive." Thor smirked.

"Wakandan science has many innovations that cannot be found any place else in the world. Or _worlds…_as this case may be…"

Suddenly the sharp pain in my head hurt more…I winced from the pain and clutched my head tightly.

"Hey…you alright there?" Cap asked.

"Um…you know how Spiderman has that super sense of his that tells when something bad is coming? Well I think I copied that power from him…OOOooooww….Damn it hurts…" I whined.

"So you think something bad approaches us?" Thor asked.

"Yeah…pretty much…but it's just a guess…I mean I either have one of Spiderman's powers OR I just have a really bad headache…"

"When did you copy Spiderman's powers?" Cap wondered.

"Um…that's the thing…when I don't wear anything to shield my eyes I just copy or analyze anything I see…that's the thing about my power…it's like I said…I can't control it." I explained.

The pain in my head got worse and I clutched my head tighter.

_WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH THIS SUPER SENSE? IT FREAKING HURTS!_

_**Just calm down…it'll pass hopefully…**_

_You better be right!_

Before I realize it Hawkeye is picking a fight with Black Panther. I listened in a little bit trying to ignore the sharp pain in my head.

"Your point?" T'Challa asked Clint.

"I got to thinking, I'd make a good king because I STAND by my friends. I don't cut and run at the first sign of trouble. I think **I** should be king of Wakanda." Hawkeye glared at Black Panther.

_He's seriously choosing NOW to pick a fight…he can be stupid sometimes…_

_**He's actually got a point…**_

_You were listening to him? I mean I didn't pay attention because of this damn headache…brief me in please?_

_**Okay so basically Hawkeye is saying that T'Challa is like some chicken for running away when he did and that Hawkeye' would make a good king because he stands by his friends…and BLAH, BLAH, BLAH….**_

'_Kay…thanks…_

"Look Clint. He didn't wanna deal with that crap…and besides he had a COUNTRY to defend before the Skrull's invaded Wakanda. So back off. He had his reasons." I stepped in front of Hawkeye.

"You're on HIS side? Oh come on!" Clint looked irritated.

"I'm not on anyone's side! I'm just making a point, so you'll think before you do something stupid!" I told Hawkeye. Hawkeye ignored me and got in Panther's face…_he is SO getting the silent treatment…_

"The old ways existed so a king would be chosen that was strong enough to defend the people, but the old ways were ineffective and misused." T'Challa told Clint.

"I hear the challenge thing is still on the books." Hawkeye smirked and aimed an arrow at T'Challa. "And I've got you dead to rights, so I guess that makes me—UUGH!" A Wakandan soldier hit Clint with her staff. _Serves you right…_

"I told you to think before you did something stupid…" I had a triumphant smirk on my face.

"_Oh shut up…_" Hawkeye muttered.

"You know you love me…" I winked at Hawkeye as he got up.

"Yeah…I know…" Hawkeye smiled and winked back.

A Wakandan then came up to Panther.

"My king…a quinjet has passed our defenses and is preparing to land."

_Quinjet? It's not one of ours is it?_

Cap held out his Avengers ID card and started using the communications.

"Approaching quinjet. Report in." Cap ordered.

After no response Panther folded his arms and gave Cap and Thor a look. I stayed with Clint as the others left to go check it out. For several minutes I began to get bored, but the pain in my head got slightly stronger.

"OOooow…" I moaned.

"What's wrong?" Hawkeye came over and put a hand over my forehead.

"That stupid spider-sense of Spiderman's is getting stronger and annoying…god it hurts…"

"So you copied some of Spiderman's powers?"

"Yeah…as I said earlier…I can't control it, it just happens…"

"Don't worry about it…it'll go away soon enough…" Hawkeye smiled at me.

"Hey I'm still mad at you…so don't go smiling at me…"

"What? Why are you mad at me?" He asked.

"Did you seriously forget how you just pushed me aside a few minutes ago?" I glared at Hawkeye.

"Oh that…look I don't like you butting in…so stop doing that…I don't want you getting in the middle of crap like that…okay?"

"Do you seriously think you can just order me around? I was only trying to stop you from fighting with T'Challa!" I huffed and folded my arms together.

"I'm not trying to be mean, but you have to stop interfering…if something happened to you I'd never forgive myself. So don't meddle with my business…"

"I'll do what I want! It's because I CARE! You know what caring is right? Besides…I know if I told you the same thing, to stay out of my business, I know for certain that you WOULDN'T listen anyway!"

"Touché…uuuuuuuggh…fine…forget what I said then…" Hawkeye folded his arms too and began pouting.

"Hey…I get that you don't like me butting in, but I do it because I love you…I know you would do the same for me…so we're cool?" I smiled at Hawkeye.

"Yeah we're cool…let's just forget this whole conversation happened and go back to before…okay?"

"Sounds good…" I kissed his cheek.

"I think you missed a spot." Hawkeye smirked and pointed to his mouth.

"Oh of course how could I forget?" I rolled my eyes and gave Hawkeye a quick and soft kiss on his lips.

"Maybe one more…"

"We can't let our relationship get in the middle of work! Didn't SHIELD ever tell you anything like that before you quit?" I scolded Clint.

"Oh come on! Just one more…" Hawkeye winked at me.

"ONE MORE! But that's it…we have to keep work and relationship separate okay? When we get back home THAT'S when we can play some more…" I smiled seductively.

"Sounds fine with me." Clint leaned in for another kiss.

After our lips touched I felt that same spark and now I didn't want to break off the kiss. When I felt Clint's tongue coaxing my mouth to open I tried debating whether or not I should break off the kiss. After hearing thunder and lightning I break off the kiss.

"Um…let's finish later…" I looked over at the thunder and lightning.

"What's wrong?" Hawkeye looked where I was looking and then understood that Thor was fighting SOMETHING. "Oh…right…look let's not worry about it…but let's keep up our guard okay?"

* * *

The two of us then sat in silence. Finally the headache seemed to go away. _Well that feels better…_That's when I saw some weird looking guy floating over to us. Hawkeye immediately got out an arrow and shot him with it, but it went _**through**_ him. Was he like a ghost or something? Hawkeye began smirking…he wanted to fight I could tell.

"Hi there."

"Okay…back off and turn around and maybe we won't hurt you." I got in a fighting stance.

It didn't listen, so the two of us began attacking it. Nothing was working. It kept destroying Hawkeye's arrows and it kept phasing through my attacks. What the hell was this thing? Then from its forehead it began shooting lasers at us. Hawkeye shot three more explosive arrows and we prayed that it did the trick, but sadly enough it didn't.

"You got him?"

"Yeah…he's done for…" Hawkeye smirked in satisfaction. That's when we saw the guy walk out of the smoke. The two of us were shocked.

"Um one question…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" I freaked out.

It shot another laser at us and we both started to dodge and run away from his lasers. I hit a statue with one of Iron Man's beams and then knocked it over on the creepy villain. _Please tell me its dead now…_

"Wasp?" I looked at my Avengers ID card.

"You guys good?" Wasp asked.

"Always…we found your Vision guy…we just dropped a big rock on it." Hawkeye told her. We found _Vision_ phasing out of the rock and walking over to us. "And it didn't do anything to it at all…great…" Hawkeye mumbled.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I muttered.

The Vision then shot another laser and it disintegrated Hawkeye's bow. He now looked PO'd at Vision.

"Oh…you're gonna pay for that!" Hawkeye began charging towards the Vision in hopes to fight it hand to hand, but Hawkeye kept phasing through him. In seconds it took down Hawkeye.

"No one touches him, but me pal!" I started to use Thor's power and began summoning lightning. I kept trying to shoot lightning at Vision, but it didn't hit him at all.

_This is SO cool! I didn't know I could do that!_

_**Me neither…**_

I got really panicked and scared when Vision came up to me and then phased his arm into my chest and grabbed my heart. I FELT him grab my heart. I looked wide eyed at the arm phased through my chest. HOLY SHIT…

_**Okay…time to step in.**_

_Wait what?_

* * *

Normal POV

Mimic's eyes turned into green on black eyes. In seconds Visions was pushed away from Mimic and Mimic gave him a glare. If only looks could kill. Vision still looked unfazed and unafraid. Vision and Mimic kept attacking each other in hand to hand combat and both kept phasing like a ghost to dodge each other's attacks. Then out of nowhere Black Panther, Thor, and Captain America showed up to attack Vision.

"Slow it down. I only need a moment." Black Panther told them.

Thor came up to help fight it, but saw Isabella.

"Thor! Her eyes are different like when the Skrull's attacked in Washington D.C. You have to stop her before she loses control!" Cap pointed out.

Thor looked into her eyes and saw it. In seconds Thor tackled Mimic to the ground as Cap started to fight Vision before he got to his shield. Black Panther finally used the machine and fused the broken shield parts together. In seconds the shield was put back together! When Vision attempted to take the shield the vibranium in the technology fixing the shield, it burnt off most of his arm.

"**Catastrophic system: failure. Density controls: offline.**" Vision looked shocked.

"Captain!" Black Panther kicked the shield over to Cap and he grabbed his now fixed shield.

"You want my shield? Well here it is!" Cap hit Vision with his shield.

Hawkeye woke up and then stepped into the fight.

"Everyone! Hit him with everything you got!"

And that's just what they all did.

"**Damage levels: increasing. Probability of mission's success: 78%. Attempting to repair density systems.**" Hawkeye threw arrows at it making it even weaker. "**Probability of success: 54%.**" Panther threw more vibranium at it and it damaged Vision more. "**22%...13%...0.35%...aborting mission…density controls: online.**" Cap threw his shield at him, but Vision escaped, phased into the rock, and left without a trace.

* * *

My POV!

I woke up with Thor holding me tightly.

"Um…Thor? What's going on? Oooow…why are you holding me so tight?" I moaned in pain. Thor's grip was strong…

"Your plan was sound Black Panther. Well done." Thor smiled at Panther ignoring me for a moment.

"A plan that could not have worked in the absence of my teammates." Panther said. _Is he saying what I think he's gonna say? _"My fellow Avengers." _YAY! He is saying what I think he's saying! Yippee!_

"I like the sound of that." Cap smiled.

"Me too." Hawkeye put his hand on T'Challa's shoulder.

"Um Thor? Can you let go now? You're kinda hurting me!" I whined.

"Oh right! I apologize! I wasn't sure if you were yourself again." Thor chuckled and then dropped me.

"Myself? What do you mean?" I mumbled softly to myself.

Hawkeye tried to attack Panther, but he immediately lost and now Panther had him in a hold.

"Alright T'Challa alright! I guess you can still be king of Wakanda!" Hawkeye gave up.

* * *

Back at the mansion things were okay again. I got on some PJ's after taking a shower and went to find the others. I was really confused for some reason…what happened?

_Did you like take control over me again?_

_**Yeah…sorry about that…but I told you I only come out when you're in life-threatening danger…which you were…**_

I found Cap and the others in the kitchen again…was this like our hangout or something?

"Hey guys." I smiled at everyone.

"You're alright then?" Thor asked.

"What do you mean?" I was confused now.

"I can sense something inside you Lady Isabella…another entity if you will…it lives within you…" Thor told me.

"Like another being? Well…I don't know…maybe…" I mused.

"So is that what it is?" Tony asked. "I remember in Washington when you were like that…you almost killed that Queen Skrull just by looking at her. And then you were talking like you were someone else…" Tony remembered.

"Was I? Well I guess I should be more careful…"

I saw Tony with some scotch in his hand. He was drinking again wasn't he?

"Um Tony…can I speak to you for a minute? Alone?" I asked.

Tony followed me out of the kitchen and we went to the living room.

"Look…I don't like seeing you like this. I'm sorry if I hurt you…but you have to try to move on…try to find someone else…I don't want to see you suffer…AND I would like it if you stayed sober!" I said worriedly.

"Well that's the thing…I'm just really not in the mood to give up drinking right now…it helps ease the pain…" Tony mumbled.

"Tony…get some help…go on a vacation! Anything! You need to take a break from all this! Find someone new!"

"There isn't anyone I would want! All anyone wants from me is money! Except for you! You just liked me for me! I can't move on! It's really hard Isabella! This would all be easier if you just came back to me!" Tony snapped.

"I'm sorry you're not getting what you want Tony! God you're so spoiled! I wanted to talk to you because I was worried about you! I'm starting to regret it now! I hate it when you're like this! I'm trying to help you, you jerk!" I spat out harshly.

"Well I don't want help!" Tony retorted.

"Put the freaking scotch down!" I warned.

"Make me! It's my scotch and you can't have it!" Tony slurred. _I see…so that's part of why he's acting like a jackass…it's BECAUSE of the scotch…I should have tried to take it away while I had the chance…_

"Stark…if you don't hand over the alcohol I'll beat you into a pulp…" I said through clenched teeth.

Tony refused to listen and just drank some more. That's when I tried grabbing the bottle. I wasn't going to get through to him if he kept drinking first of all! Tony and I both held onto the bottle and started fighting over it. It was like a game of tug and war.

"Give it over! It's not good for you!" I scolded him.

"No! It's mine!" Tony whined.

After more pulling Tony finally let go and I fell on my ass and we both saw the bottle hit the wall and shatter. Tony saw me on the ground and then held out his hand feeling guilty. I finally stood back up.

"I swear to god you're like a child! A very overgrown child! I can't stand you! Why did I want to try and help you anyway? You're such a jack a—"

I was interrupted when Tony kissed me. I immediately melted into the kiss…_it feels just like before…_

_**SNAP OUT OF IT! **_I quickly pushed Tony off of me.

"No! NO! I'm not doing that with you again! I told you we're over! I'm done with you!"

"Please…take me back…" Tony gave me puppy eyes.

"That's NOT going to work Tony…look…how about we actually talk when you're sober? I want to work things out with you. I would really like it if we were at least friends." I sighed in frustration. "It would certainly be better that way for us and for the team…"

With that I left to my room.

* * *

Okay I was slightly pissed off…scratch that. REALLY pissed off. I was mad at Tony. That did not work out like I wanted to…I hid my face in my pillow…GARSH he was frustrating…

"And you look mad…things didn't work out I take it?" I found Clint coming in my room.

"No…not at all…" I said through my pillow.

"So…would you like me to take your mind off of it in maybe…my room?" Clint smirked.

I sat up and looked at Clint blushing.

"Did you really just suggest that? We haven't even gone on a date yet…" I blushed.

"How about I take you on a date tomorrow morning?" Clint smiled and put his hand on my thigh.

When I felt Clint rubbing my thigh with his rough, but gentle hands I was blushing more.

_God he knows how to turn me on…_

"Um…yeah…tomorrow sounds good…" I breathed out. _Oh god…he's seriously getting to me…_

"Something wrong?" Clint purred.

Clint brought his face near mine. _OH CRIPES! I JUST WANNA JUMP HIM! _I kept feeling his hot breath hit my face gently. I'm seriously close into giving into temptation…

"Umm…no…what makes you think that?" I squeaked.

"Oh I don't know…you're just acting a little nervous…maybe I should help you _**relax**_…" Clint whispered seductively in my ear.

_OH SCREW IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_

"Oh f*** this!" I held onto Clint and then I teleported us into his room in a flash.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER! Hope you sorta enjoyed! I'm sorry this chapter was sorta shortish! _


	8. Stripped of Powers and a New Avenger!

_I hope you liked the last chapter! Lol Oh Hawkeye…..so dreamy…anyways! __**This **__chapter is going to introduce another character into my story! This one's for you Digilady99! I hope you like it! If not…sorry! And I tried! Onto the next chapter! Yipppeee!_

Okay so last night was awesome…like REALLY awesome…sleeping with a super hero is pretty great! Not going into details…anyways after going on our little date in the morning we both got a call that there was of course trouble. Yeah we knew the drill, so we got suited up and got ready to go. We met up with the others over there. Oh yeah and surprisingly this time Tony was sober…I just hoped that he would get a hold of himself soon.

"Only the lowest of mortals would attempt such an assault in broad daylight." Thor said.

"Yeah what do you expect Thor? These guys are such a-hole's…I don't think they can help themselves…" I joked.

"Yeah they're not exactly stand outs in the thinking department, but they do pretty well in the 'I'm about to take a repulsor to the face department'" Iron Man then shot a repulsor beam at the big tough one.

"Yeah! Take that…ugly…"

"Ugly? That's the best you could come up with?" Hawkeye asked.

"Oh shut up! I've been _distracted _lately! I can't think straight!" I joked. Hawkeye blushed a little bit.

"Oh really? I think I can help _distract_ you some more…" Hawkeye winked at me.

"SAVE THE FLIRTING FOR LATER! AVENGERS ATTACK!" Iron Man yelled.

And that's when Thor and a bad guy began fighting, so I decided to save my witty comments for later. Thor hit him with his hammer really hard and knocked him down in a second. I then decided to attack the guy with a huge mace on a chain. I used Miss Marvel's powers and hit him hard with some Hulk strength too. He was knocked out cold in seconds as he collided with a building. Hawkeye saved some police officers from the rubble falling down on them by shooting arrows at the huge hunks of building.

"Us mortals have to stick together right?" Hawkeye joked.

After fighting the three idiots some more the sky started getting darker. The sky was….definitely abnormal…the sky shot lightning at Thor, Cap, and Iron Man. It was weird looking lightning…and it shot me too, except I didn't change at all like Thor, Cap, and Iron Man did. Cap was reverted back to what he used to be before he got the super soldier serum, Thor was…I don't even know…and Iron Man's suit was now back to the first model that he ever used. Like the suit that he used to help defeat Ultron. The bad guys were now laughing and cornering us.

"Christmas came early…"

_Shit….what do you think I should do?_

…_**..I have no idea…**_

_Some help you are…._

_**By the way…weren't YOU hit with that strange lightning? How come you didn't change like they did?**_

_Hell if I knew! I consider myself lucky!_

"This has the stench of dark magic! This is a spell that stripped us of our powers!" Thor said.

_Wait…does that mean MY powers are gone?_

_**Oh man…you ARE screwed…**_

_NOT. HELPING._

"I'm the way I used to be! Before the super soldier serum!" Cap freaked out.

The guy with the mace tried to hit Iron Man, but he dodged it.

"Good news…I still have the armor…even though it's the proto type…bad news…I don't have a clue on how it works…" Iron Man mumbled.

"Even stripped of my powers I can still best these villains!" Thor yelled.

"My thoughts exactly." Cap agreed.

"Yeah that's the spirit!" I smiled to try to ease the tension.

"Hey…weren't YOU hit with the lightning too?" Hawkeye asked me.

"Umm….no…." I lied.

"Yeah you were! Does that mean **your **powers are gone too?" Iron Man asked.

"Well let's find out shall we?" I smirked and then tried to hit one of the bad guys with a repulsor beam….sadly nothing happened…._shit…._

_**Oh crap…this isn't good…**_

_NO. KIDDING._

"Um…good news: I still know how to fight because of those martial arts and self defense classes…bad news: I don't have any powers….shit…" I then realized something. "Hey! That's kinda great! I don't need any glasses anymore! YAY!" I cheered.

"Wait…you're EXCITED that your powers are gone? What's wrong with you?" Hawkeye asked.

"Um….never mind…." I muttered. I looked over to the police officers and then quickly ran over to them to take two of their guns. "Yeah I'm just gonna borrow these…" I ran back over to Hawkeye and got in a fighting stance aiming my guns at the bad guys.

"Avengers assemble." Cap said confidently.

With that said we all started fighting the bad guys. Iron Man got knocked back into a police car by one of them. I ran over to him and tapped on his helmet.

"You're okay right?" I asked worriedly. "That was some hit."

"Yeah I'm just peachy…" Iron Man mumbled sarcastically.

"Now's not the time for fighting idiot. Get up and let's go." I lost any concern I had.

We both saw Thor's hammer break and Thor's shocked expression.

"My hammer!"

Thor got hit too and was also knocked into a police car.

"What's the mighty Avengers stand for? Mighty weak?" The leader asked.

I got back up and started shooting them. They kept dodging the bullets until I ran out of ammo. That's when I started to attack them with some martial arts. When I went to attack one of them he grabbed my foot before it ever reached him and then threw me on the ground hard.

"Nice try lady…you got beauty, but no brawns…sad ain't it?"

"You wanna bet?" I said through clenched teeth. I kicked the guy where it hurt most and it worked like a charm. "So what were you saying? Well I think I've got beauty AND brawns…" I smirked.

Cap helped up Iron Man and then got defensive.

"We may not be at our best but we can still—"

"Captain…I cannot stand. Is this more magic?" Thor asked.

"It's called a broken leg and we got plenty more to go around."

Oh god…I don't think we can fight these guys…without our powers…I think we'll be toast…

"BACK OFF!"

A strange looking beam hit the three bad guys. In seconds they were all taken down. A very beautiful tan woman with brown hair and brown eyes then shows up with a staff in her hand. _**Um…who is she?**_

_Hell if I knew…but she's pretty! That's for sure!_

All of us were pretty shocked. I mean 1) This woman was beautiful, 2) She just saved us, and 3) Her powers were nothing like I had ever seen before! It was almost as if she appeared by magic! Hawkeye helped her out by shooting arrows at the bad guys who started to get back up.

"Guys now might be a good time to run." Hawkeye told them.

"We do NOT run." Cap said.

"Yeah well today is try something new day Cap. Get to the subway, I'll hold them off." Hawkeye ordered.

"Um…yeah okay…" I mumbled. I tried to talk to the mysterious woman who just showed up, but she held up her hand before I could even talk to her.

"We'll talk later…" She said. "I'll help you get to safety."

"Use that handle as a cane." Tony helped up Thor.

"I can't go anywhere in this frail form…" Thor complained.

"Come on let's move!" I told them. Hawkeye began shooting more arrows at them.

* * *

After getting safely to the subway I began to ask the woman who she was.

"Well I think we lost them…for now." Hawkeye told us.

"Um…who ARE you?" Cap asked.

"Mystic…anything else you would like to know?" She smiled at us.

"Yeah just one thing…where the heck did you even come from?" Tony asked.

"Well…you can say it was by _magic._" _Okay who is this lady REALLY? I know her real name isn't Mystic obviously…I also feel like we've met before…_

_**Really? I highly doubt that! If you did meet someone like HER I would know…**_

_Jee thanks…_

"Well…thanks a whole bunch for helping us…we would've been toast by now if it weren't for you…" Cap thanked.

"Um…I ALSO helped." Hawkeye glared at Cap.

"So does Mystic have a place to stay?" Tony joked.

"Um…no…I mean yes...but…" She began to stutter. _Was Tony FLIRTING with her? He doesn't even know her!_

_**Are you jealous?**_

_NO! As if I'd ever be jealous!_

_**Well think of it this way…at least Tony will stop drinking…maybe if he has SOMEONE to help get over his little depression...he might get better…think about it…**_

_You know…for once you might actually be onto something…thanks!_

_**Don't mention it…now try to get her to join! Get to it!**_

"We have to keep moving…we can't risk civilians getting in jeopardy…" Cap said. All of us started walking. I walked over to Mystic to try to start a conversation with her.

"So uh…Mystic? That's a very unique name…" I smiled at her.

"Um…yeah…so is Mimic I guess." She smiled back. "So you are the Avengers?" She asked.

"Yup! Earth's mightiest heroes! Maybe you could join us sometime…seeing as how you just saved us."

"It's no problem. I'm glad I could help. You looked like you could use a hand."

"Okay I HAVE to know…do I know you from somewhere? I feel like I've seen you before…" I looked at her curiously.

"Well it depends…do I know you? I mean…you seem familiar as well…but I'm not sure I should tell you my secret identity yet…"

"Well we ARE going to see more of each other in the future! Plus I'll be happy if another girl joins the team! So we could always hang out! I'm Isabella Ridolfi!" I held out my hand.

"Um…okay then… I'm Clarissa Jones" She shook my hand.

"AHA! I DO know you!" She looked a little bit scared of me…_whoops…_ "Sorry…I get hyper sometimes…I just thought I knew you from somewhere and I was right! You're from those self-defense classes! I recognized you from back then…the both of us were like at the top of our game! Remember me?"

"Oh yeah! How could I forget? We did kick ass didn't we?" She laughed and soon I joined her.

"Oh man! We SO need to catch up!" I high-fived her.

"How about we go see a movie after this is all over?" She asked.

"Ooh! What movie?" I asked excitedly.

"Um…how about Sherlock Holmes 2? Game of Shadows?" She offered.

"YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" I cheered. "Damn! I like you already! You HAVE to join the team!"

We both looked ahead and saw the guys look at us weird.

"Wait…you two know each other?" Hawkeye looked shocked.

"Yeah! Oh god it's been too long!"

"Wait! Wait! Back up! How do you know each other?" Iron Man asked.

"Well we both took that self-defense class together. We were both pretty good…apparently the best." I smiled in triumph.

"Good to know…maybe you could join the team?" Iron Man offered.

"Wait a second…you want ME to join?" She asked.

"Well sure…you look pretty experienced and you're a skilled fighter like Isabella here…why not?"

"Oh yeah! AWESOME!" I cheered and hugged her.

"GUYS! We need to get moving…celebrate later!" Hawkeye told us.

"Oh…right…" We regained our composure and kept walking.

* * *

The walking started to bring out the complaining in everyone about losing their powers…jees…_men…_

"Okay so does ANYONE have an Avengers ID card?" I asked.

"Um yeah about that…I was sorta in a hurry this morning…no ID card…also no wallet…" Hawkeye smiled sheepishly. "Tony…does that tin can have a radio?" Hawkeye asked.

"It should…but I can't remember how to make anything work. It's like the science part of my brain is just…_**static**_…" _That's not good…_

"Wow…this bad mojo really messed you guys up…" Hawkeye mumbled.

"Well at least I remember how to fight…so that's good…" I sighed in relief.

"Yeah…you'd probably be useless if you didn't know how to fight…no offense…" Clarissa scratched the back of her head.

"UUUGH! I got nothing! I don't know if this pile of junk can connect to JARVIS, make a phone call, or squirt frozen yogurt! Is this what it's like for you listening to me talk?"

"Um…no…" I glared at Tony…_did he just call us stupid or something?_

"Amazing. None of the brain power, but all of the attitude…" Hawkeye mumbled. "Magic stinks…"

"Hey…not true at all!" Clarissa retorted. "Magic is awesome!"

"Yeah…it's awesome when it's not trying to kill us…" I muttered.

"Tell me about it…can't remember the last time I've ever felt this sore." Cap moaned in pain.

"You? I'm now the lowest of the low! I'm a broken mortal! How can anyone stand such frailty?" Thor asked.

"Hey! Being mortal is not a bad thing! Be grateful you're not dead Thor!" I glared at Thor.

"I apologize…this is just a tiring day…"

"We have to find the source of this magic and undo it. PRONTO." Iron Man said.

"First things first…the Wrecking Crew. We need to set an ambush…use the element of surprise. No matter what we're still Avengers…and there's still a threat."

"Do you think you could reverse the magic?" Thor asked Mystic.

"Um…I'm not sure if I could undo that exactly…I can try though."

We all stopped and waited to see if Mystic could bring our powers back. Nothing worked.

"Sorry guys…I guess this something of powerful magic…" Mystic apologized.

"It's not a problem…we'll figure out how to get us back to normal soon enough." Tony said.

"Without Mjolnir. Unable to stand and fight? I am nothing more than a liability…you should leave me." Thor said sadly.

"Being human never stopped me before and it's not going to stop us now. Any of us" Cap said confidently. Cap tried to help Thor walk and shortly Thor fell.

"Your words move me Captain…but they will not heal this broken leg…I cannot…"

"You can. The mansion's only a few stops away. We'll make it together." Hawkeye told him.

"YOU AIN'T GOIN' NO WHERE! At least…not in one piece…"

We all turned around and saw The Wrecking Crew! _Shoot…_Hawkeye shot a sonic arrow to distract them and bring them down, but the guy with the mace on a chain broke it.

"GO!" Hawkeye ordered.

"No! I'll stay and help!" Mystic tried offering.

"It's fine! Go!" Hawkeye shot some netting and made it to block their path. We all kept running as Hawkeye shot an arrow to destroy the lights. Hawkeye shot another arrow at the big tough one and he just plucked it off like it was nothing.

"Missed!" Green gas came leaking out and he passed out.

"I never miss." Hawkeye smirked. "Last arrow guys…"

"Crap…" I noticed the bad guys breaking down the netting and the big tough villain break through and get angry.

"End of the line losers…" The leader said.

Out of nowhere the villains got beat up by something metal and huge. It wasn't anything like Iron Man's armor…uh oh…

"Ah! Back up arrives! I thought we were—" Hawkeye notices that this thing isn't here to save us. "In trouble…" Hawkeye finished.

"Um yeah…I don't think this is back up…" I muttered fearfully.

"Odin's blood." Thor mumbled.

"Um…what's that?" Mystic asked.

"Our doom…" Thor answered. His eyes were as wide as saucers. _Uh oh..._

The big metal guy grabbed a huge hunk of rock that he broke and then threw it at us. Cap blocked it with his shield and then the shield was knocked out of his hands. And just when I thought that God hated us a train decides to just come our way. We all jumped out of the way just in time and we thought that the big metal guy was finished…boy were we wrong. It tried shooting a beam at Hawkeye, but he used Cap's shield and it reflected of the shield and broke some of the ceiling off. The rubble hit the big metal guy!

_**That's what you're calling it? Big metal guy?**_

_You got anything better?_

_**Um yeah I actually do…**_

_Smartass…_

"Through here!" Iron Man opened a door for us and we all ran in.

* * *

"Hiding is folly against the Destroyer…" Thor said grimly.

_So that's what it's called…the Destroyer…it suits it…_

"Who's hiding?" Hawkeye joked. "Gimme your leg."

"I know I'm not all there, but…didn't I build something like that?" Iron Man asked.

"Aye…you did craft armor with the dwarfs of Asgard, but not THAT armor."

"Oh yeah! I remember them!" I smiled happily at the memory.

"The tale of the Destroyer begins with my father….ages ago great Odin commissioned the dwarves to build him the ultimate weapon. The same craftsman that forged Mighty Mjolnir. It is called the Destroyer because that is its simple purpose. The destruction of all, virtually unstoppable. For while the Destroyer is powered by a little soul it is an empty shell with no one inside to harm. Where we mortals with no power…the Destroyer is power itself." Thor explained.

"If there's one thing you should learn from us mortals, is that as long as we're alive there's hope." Cap told Thor. _So inspirational he is…_

"Would that I could believe that Steve Rogers, but in this body hope seems but a pitiful shield." Thor threw his stick away.

"You know what Thor? You're so dramatic! I love you like a brother, but right now you're so annoying! I can't believe you! It's like you're mocking us! Being mortal isn't a bad thing at all! We're not worthless beings! I swear to god you need to learn a little thing called humility! You know what THAT is don't you?" I grabbed Thor by the shirt and pushed him. Thor looked almost shocked at what I said.

A few seconds later a huge beam destroyed the wall. The Destroyer had returned to hurt us.

"Bow before your better Thor!" The Destroyer yelled.

"That voice…" Thor looked even more surprised.

"Hold that thought." Hawkeye began to drag Cap away.

"I'll slow him down!" Cap told us.

"I'll join you." Mystic smiled at Cap.

It was amazing at what Hawkeye could do. Even without arrows he managed to kick ass. He used a small stick of wood and shot it at the Destroyer's head! The Destroyer got angry and destroyed the train they were hiding behind by pushing it aside. No one was there. I found Hawkeye and Thor hiding behind a different train.

"We'll try to keep that thing occupied Thor. Do whatever it takes! Get to the mansion! The splint will hold! I know you can do it!" Hawkeye said sincerely.

Cap and Mystic managed to hit the Destroyer together with a great force.

"You came for us, so let's see what you're made of." Cap said determinedly.

"Hahahaha…I did not come for you, but I'll gladly take you as well." The Destroyer grabbed a train and was about to drop it on Cap.

"Steve!" Iron Man quickly grabbed Cap and then helped him dodge the train being thrown at them.

"By Odin no!" Thor cried.

The Destroyer grabbed ANOTHER train and threw it aside to find Thor, Hawkeye, and me.

"Yeah yelling doesn't work really well with the hiding thing…" Hawkeye pointed out.

"How dare you use my father's weapon against me!" Thor yelled to the Destroyer.

"Does it hurt? Helplessness…your powers stripped from you brother?"

_Wait…LOKI? THAT THING IS LOKI? NO WAY!_

"HOLY CRAP! LOKI? How could someone as ugly as you become even uglier?" I teased.

"Loki…" Thor mumbled.

"YES DEAR BROTHER! IT IS ME!" Loki yelled.

Out of nowhere a train hit Loki/Destroyer. Cap and Tony jumped out of the train together. Then all of us expect Thor got hit by the train after Loki pushed it off of him.

"Enough. This game bores me; your debility almost diminishes the pleasure of tearing you apart. Almost." Loki told Thor.

"My demise will not bring you what you want Loki!"

"Killing you will be the beginning of your humiliation!" Loki stalked closer towards Thor. "Know that next falls Midgard, and then I'll take the Enchantress's gift and come to Asgard with it!"

"Enchantress?" Thor looked confused.

"Twas her spell that stripped your powers! But this victory shall be all mine!" Loki held a metal beam and was about to hit Thor with it.

"Nay! I will not stand here and let you defile the powers of Asgard!" Thor told Loki.

"YOU? You can barely stand at all!" Loki tried hitting Thor with the beam, but missed.

A huge beam hit Loki before he could make another move.

"Not sure how you did that, don't care." Iron Man smirked.

"Cars, motorcycles, repulsor rays, hot wiring's, hot wiring." Hawkeye smirked.

Another repulsor beam hit Loki.

"Avengers assemble!" Cap yelled.

I helped up Thor as the others attacked Loki. Mystic used her staff and shot more of those beams from it. Loki kept getting angry as Mystic kept chanting spells and using illusions to distract him while the others hit him with everything they had. I even joined in and used some of my martial arts skills to attack Loki more. At first we were winning until Loki hit Mystic, and Hawkeye. In seconds the tables were turned. I threw a wrench at him and Loki got even angrier.

"THOR! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"You are like knights before me, you will die for this!" Loki shot a beam at Tony, Steve, and me…and I was pretty scared frankly…after getting hit I couldn't get back up. I felt so weak without my powers and without that healing factor that I got I'm done for…

"These men they would make the ultimate sacrifice to stop you. Their power lies not in their abilities, but in their hearts." Thor stood back up.

Loki picked up Tony, Cap, and I. I was beginning to think that this was it. _I guess I'll die along with my friends…I mean…it's better than dying alone…_

_**Shit…I wish I could help…but since your powers are gone…I don't think I'll be able to even do anything…much less take control over you and help you out.**_

_Its fine…I'd rather die alongside friends…_

"If I'm to fall as a mortal then I will do so with honor!" Thor grabbed a stick and got in a fighting stance. "Among fellow men and women in honor!" Thor yelled.

I moaned with pain as I felt the life being squeezed out of me. I glanced over at Tony and he looked at me sadly. I smiled at him sadly in attempt to be friendly. I thought this was gonna be it, so I wanted to be nice. Mystic chanted a spell and made Loki drop us. _I'm saved!_ Loki got angry and hit Mystic hard over to the other side of the room. _MYSTIC!_ Mystic then got back up and stood by Thor.

"Hahaha…fine with me…" Loki walked over to Thor. "You!" Loki saw Mystic. "I'll get you in a bit!"

"Don't flatter yourself!" Mystic and Thor tried fighting Loki together.

Thor hit his leg with the stick as hard as he could, but Loki remained standing. That's when Loki grabbed Thor and he began thrashing around. Mystic tried hitting Loki, but he grabbed her as well.

"Can't you see that?" Loki asked.

"As long as there is life there is always hope!" Thor quoted Cap.

Out of nowhere Mjolnir came back to Thor and lightning hit Loki. Mystic managed to get away from Loki after the lightning hit him. _Thor got his powers back! YAY!_

"Mjolnir!" Thor grabbed it quickly.

"NOOOOOO!" Loki cried.

"FOR MIDGARD!" Thor yelled.

In seconds Thor got his fancy costume back and he then defeated Loki! We also got our powers back!

"What treachery is this?" Loki asked.

"Brain reboot. It's a good thing…" Tony smirked and winked at Mystic. "Now for some payback!" Tony started shooting repulsor beams at Loki.

"Let's make this short and sweet!" Cap grabbed his shield.

"HELL YEAH! TIME TO KICK ASS AND CHEW BUBBLEGUM!" I high-fived Mystic and the two of us started using our powers to hit Loki as he cried in pain.

"Aye!" Thor threw his hammer at Loki.

We knocked Loki back really far and he got back up.

"Powers or no! You will still pay before me!" Loki yelled.

"Its power he wants its power he gets!" Iron Man said.

Thor began attacking Loki with all of his strength.

"Lead the way!" Thor told Iron Man.

"My scans show that his armor is powers by simple element forces like electricity. Cap! Put your shield under the third rail!" Cap did as Iron Man said. Iron Man then shot a repulsor beam at Loki making him move backwards towards the shield. "Need him just a bit closer!"

Thor hit him with his hammer again and Loki stumbled backwards stepping on Cap's shield.

"Juice it Thunder God!" Iron Man ordered.

Without another word Thor used lightning and Loki was being electrocuted.

"Allow me to join you!" I smirked and started using Thor's powers too to electrocute Loki even more.

Iron Man used more repulsor beams to shoot at Loki. After several seconds Loki fell to his knees and his soul came out of the armor.

"_This is not over! I will be back and this time I'll show no mercy!_" Loki's spirit yelled.

Hawkeye decided to throw a rock at the Destroyer. The Destroyer had no soul inside so the armor just fell over.

"I don't know what you guys would do without me." I just burst out laughing because of Hawkeye.

"Hell yeah we did it!" I hugged Mystic.

"Wow! That was so much fun! And AWESOME!" Mystic cheered.

"Oh yeah! We're awesome! We kick ass!" I sang. Mystic and I were dancing in celebration and the guys looked at us really weird.

"Well…I guess we'll welcome our new Avenger at the mansion right?" Iron Man asked. "Thanks for helping us out by the way."

"Like I said it's no problem! I'm just glad you guys are okay again!" Mystic smiled at us.

Mystic saw my now red and black eyes and panicked.

"Dude! Your eyes!"

"Its fine…read my file…I'm not in the mood for explaining what my powers are right now…" I sighed.

"Okay…"

"Let us celebrate Avengers!" Thor cheered.

"Hell yeah we will!" Hawkeye smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Um…are you two…dating?" Clarissa asked.

"Yup!" I smiled.

"Cool!" Clarissa looked over at Tony smiling at her flirtatiously and she immediately started blushing.

* * *

Okay so today wasn't bad at all…we got our powers back, Thor learned humility, I met an old friend, and she's joining the Avengers! This day got better and better! We locked up the Destroyer armor and made sure it was locked up tight.

"Empty suit or not that thing still creeps me out…" Hawkeye muttered.

"It's the enchantment. No science can account for the hairs on the back of your neck…" Iron Man said.

"No kidding…" Clarissa mumbled.

"But I custom engineered this vault. It'll hold the Destroyer….forever…"

With that we all walked away from it. We all went back upstairs and started talking with our newest Avenger member. We got to know her real well. The staff that she found that made her into Mystic was underground for like over 500 years. It was looking for another host and it chose Clarissa. So now Clarissa is the new Mystic! It sorta reminded me about that Catwoman movie with Halle Berry. The story was sort of similar…in a weird way…

"Okay the night's still young! Anyone want a drink?" Clint asked.

"I'll take one, but that's it. I'm trying to give up drinking." I answered.

"Anyone else?" Clint asked again.

"No thanks…" Clarissa mumbled. Clarissa seemed a little tense now.

"Is something wrong?" Steve asked.

"Well…my parents were killed in a car accident because of a drunk driver…I promised myself I would never drink…" Clarissa confessed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Steve said.

"Its fine…don't let me bring you guys down. Let's have fun. We all had a tough day and we deserve to kick back and relax right?" Clarissa smiled.

"You don't need to tell me twice…" Tony winked at Clarissa and grabbed the TV remote. "Anyone in the mood for a scary movie?" Tony asked.

"Oh! How about Sherlock Holmes 2? Didn't you say we were gonna watch that and catch up?" I asked Clarissa.

"Oh yeah! Oh god! You guys HAVE to watch it! It was just AMAZING!" Clarissa and I then began spazzing out at how awesome Robert Downey Jr. was at playing Sherlock Holmes. I mean it was PURE awesomeness. He was really good at acting!

"Oh Robert…how I love you!" I sighed happily.

"Hey! I thought you loved me?" Clint teased.

"I love you! I just love RDJ a lot more!" I joked.

"Fine…no beer for you…" Clint put the beer bottle on the table away from me.

"It's fine…you know I love vodka anyway…" I smirked.

"Okay! Okay! We'll watch the new Sherlock Holmes movie! Pepper told me it was good anyway…" Tony finally got us hooked up and then Sherlock Holmes 2 was playing.

* * *

The next morning I found Tony in the kitchen by himself. I was wondering what he was doing up early so I decided to talk to him.

"So…what are you doing up so early?" I asked.

"Just working on Clarissa's file. She's pretty interesting…" Tony answered. Tony glanced from his laptop over to me. Tony then smirked at what I was wearing. I was wearing an old gift from Tony when we were dating. It was like a pajama tank-top that showed a little cleavage and it had the Iron Man costume design on it. There was even a mini (fake) arc reactor that could glow if you pressed a button, but I never used it. "I see you're wearing my old gift for you…it looks nice…"

"Oh knock it off…I'm just wearing it because some of my other PJ's are in the wash. So when is Clarissa an official Avenger?"

"By today…I'm working on getting her an Avengers ID card right now. So…how did you two know each other again?" Tony smiled at me.

"We used to be in the same self-defense class together…both of us were the best." I noticed that Tony was actually sober…he seemed to be doing better now. After a few seconds of awkward silence I spoke up. "I'm glad you're doing better…"

"Well…Pepper helped me out a bit…but yeah I'm doing better…no thanks to you…" Tony muttered.

"I'm not here to fight Tony…I've been wondering how you were holding up…I'm glad to see that you're fine. I've been worried about you. We may not be a couple anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I hope we can still be friends…" I smiled at Tony and walked over to him.

"I guess I'm sorry too…but you're right…so…friends?" Tony smiled back at me.

The two of us finally made up and I was glad. I didn't want us to fight anymore. I began tearing up and then I quickly hugged Tony before I started crying. Moments like this got me emotional.

"I'll always be your friend Tony…no matter what…"I murmured in his shoulder.

"Good to know…" Tony whispered in my hair.

* * *

_Okay, so I hope you like the new character! I hope you liked the chapter Digilady99! I'll add more so don't worry about it! The story will develop more and be awesome! I'm sorry Mystic didn't get more fighting time! Anyways...I hoped everyone liked this chapter…if not oh well…sorry to hear that. I had fun writing this!_


	9. Ultron Returns & The Death of an Avenger

_I had fun with the last chapter! I hope you liked it! If not…oh well! Onward to the next chapter! I also kinda skipped one episode with the Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes and stuff. So the episode I'm on in this chapter is maybe episode 17 of season 2? Anyways Enjoy!_

Two Weeks Earlier…

I was happy today. I mean Tony and I made up this morning and today just seemed like a good day! I decided that since it was so nice out that maybe I would invite everyone for a little swim? It sounded fun! And hey! It's been a while since I had any fun around here! Other than last night…

"So uh…you guys wanna go swimming?" I asked.

"Skinny dipping?" Clint teased. "Sounds fun…" I playfully hit Clint.

"That's not what I meant stupid…"

"Sounds fun indeed. I shall go swimming with you my friend!" Thor smiled at me.

"Yay! Anyone else? Come on! It's a nice day!" I whined.

"Alright fine…since it's a nice day we'll all go swimming." Steve agreed.

I high-fived Janette and we were excited. I mean…we were gonna see hot super heroes without shirts on…may as well enjoy it.

* * *

After several minutes we were all dressed in swimming suits and having a great time. It was like the best super hero pool party ever! The music turned down when we heard JARVIS speak up.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Jones is at the door with her belongings. Shall I let her in?" JARVIS asked.

"Yup! Let her in! Tell her we're up here!" Tony ordered JARVIS.

"Of course sir."

Clint and I continued to play around the pool.

"Marco…." Clint had his eyes closed.

"Smurf!" I yelled and quickly ducked under water swimming away, so Clint couldn't catch me.

When I resurfaced Clint grabbed me by the waist and started kissing me.

"Found you…" Clint smirked as he kissed me deeply.

"Get a room!" Jan teased.

"Here Jan! I'll love you too! There's plenty of it to go around!" I joked. I then tackled Jan and gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ew! You're so silly!" Jan wiped her cheek.

"You know you love me." I smiled.

"Yeah…I know…"

"What is this Marco and Polo?" Thor asked.

"It's simple. The person that's Marco closes his eyes and he tries to find you. You have to give him hints of where you are…he'll call Marco and you **have **to say Polo. You don't want him to catch you though so you have to move around the pool!" Jan explained.

"Oh! Sounds like a marvelous game!" Thor cheered.

"Alright…um…who wants to be Marco besides Clint? We all know he just wants to look for Isabella…" Steve smirked.

"Hey! It's not my fault she's the easiest to find…" Clint teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You better watch where you put that tongue of yours…" Clint winked at me. I quickly put my tongue back in my mouth.

"Oh god…I've made you into a pervert… whatever will I do?" I asked dramatically.

"I can think of many things to do with you…" Clint joked.

"Ah! Stop being perverted! May the body of Christ compel you!" I joked around and flicked some water onto Clint.

"Now that's not very nice!" Clint began pouting.

"I never said I was nice!"

"Yeah she was SO mean…you better be careful Clint…" Tony joked.

"Oh so now the genius playboy has jokes?" I got out of the pool and walked over to Tony. He was sitting in a lounge chair chilling in the shade. "So you gonna get in the pool or am I gonna have to push you in?"

"Um…how about neither?" Tony rolled his eyes at me and looked back at his laptop.

"Oh my god! Someone stole your armor!" I yelled.

"WHAT? WHERE?" Tony looked up worriedly. That's when I took Tony's laptop while he was distracted. "Hey! That's not very nice…give it back Bella…" Tony glared at me.

"How about no?" I mimicked Tony and glared back at him.

"Okay this isn't funny…I've got important stuff to do…now come on…hand over the laptop…" Tony held his hand out waiting.

"Let's go get Clarissa…We need to invite and have fun with our newest Avenger anyway…you can do work later young man." I teased.

"Yeah, yeah…I'll get straight to that mother hen…now the laptop if you please…" Tony still held out his hand.

"Again, I'm not giving this back until you go get up and get Clarissa to come here…"

"Alright fine…but if you get ONE single drop of water on my laptop—"

"Yeah, yeah I know…you'll kill me right? I've heard these threats before Tony…now shoo!"

"Go get her Tony! We'll be waiting!" Carol said.

After a few minutes Tony came back with Clarissa. The two of them were seriously laughing about something funny…I felt curious…I never saw Tony so happy before. Everyone else got out of the pool too because they were getting hungry, so they began to dry off.

"What are you two so happy about?" Clint asked.

"Oh nothing…" Tony was cracking up again.

"So…you guys wanted me?" Clarissa asked.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us. I mean you're finished packing right? Or no?" Jan asked.

"Um not really, but I can do that later…no biggie…" Clarissa smiled at us.

We all noticed how jumpy Clarissa started acting out here…especially around the pool…what's got her all worked up?

_**Eh…I dunno…**_

_Oh quiet…_

We all went to grabbed chairs and started to set up a table as Steve and Thor went inside to go grill up some burgers. Ah today was SO nice outside…Clarissa was really eager to go inside and get some plates out here. When she came back however, she slipped on the tile and fell into the pool. We all went into a panic!

"Clarissa! Shit!" Tony cursed. Tony quickly dove into the water and grabbed Clarissa. _How deep was the pool anyway?_

_**I think it said about 20 feet deep…maybe 35…**_

_Um…what?_

After a few seconds of waiting the two resurfaced. Clarissa was passed out.

"Please tell me someone knows CPR…" Jan said wide eyed. I heard Tony coughing out water before he came out of the pool quickly.

"Move over…" Tony mumbled.

Tony quickly performed CPR and did mouth to mouth. Clarissa's eyes shot open and she spat out water.

"Holy crap! You're okay right?" I went over and hugged her. The girl must have been freezing by now. "Someone get her a towel!" I ordered. Carol came back with two towels and wrapped them around her.

"I—I'm fine…" Clarissa spoke up.

"Don't you know how to swim?" Jan asked.

"Um…not really…I'm hydrophobic…." She mumbled softly.

"You're what?" Clint looked confused.

"Hydrophobic…it's no biggie…" She had a small and nervous smile on her face.

"Not true…it's a huge biggie! If Tony didn't save you, you would have been dead!" Carol scolded her. "Be careful next time okay?"

Clarissa's eyes shot up and looked at Tony in shock. That's when she began blushing…

"Thanks…" Clarissa smiled at Tony.

"Um…no problem…I'm glad I could help…just stay away from pools and water from now on okay? Come on let's get you some new clothes on...we'll have those hamburgers inside." Tony smiled nervously as he helped up Clarissa and escorted her inside. We all did the same and went inside.

* * *

Back to the Present

It wasn't long after till Thor, Carol, Jan, and Cap all had to leave to bring in some bad guy to this secret jail in space called the Negative Zone. Even if villains escaped they would have no where to go and run off to. It was boring just to stay at the mansion…and I didn't want to stay at the mansion. I wanted to go too…It was probably days ago from when that happened. Things seemed different somehow. I mean two weeks ago everything was fine and Tony seemed to be doing better, but now we haven't seen much of him at all. I was glad that Clarissa and I got to bond and that she got to know the rest of the team really well. Before Tony went all weird and disappeared he and Clarissa were hanging out more, but since he's been gone that hasn't happened too much as of now.

"Hey Clarissa, let's go find Cap and Clint huh?" I offered.

"Sure…it beats doing nothing, but sitting around." Clarissa smirked.

After finding Clint and Cap we all trained together for a few minutes and after that…we just talked.

"I have to be honest Cap, this energy shield that Stark made for you, I'm in love with it." Clint looked fascinated at the holographic shield he held.

"You love it more than me?" I fake pouted.

"Aren't you supposed to be on monitoring duty Hawkeye?" Cap asked.

"Eh…JARVIS will let me know if something's up…" Hawkeye replied. "Have you looked at this thing? Did you see what it could do? It can shield multiple people, it's got a dozen shape configurations, and my personal favorite…" Hawkeye aimed his arm at a head statue and shot a laser at it. "Bang! And I haven't even read the instructions! Seriously, you are dumb for sticking with that trashcan lid!" Hawkeye smirked in satisfaction as he loved the fake shield some more…_oh brother…_

"Fine…if that's how you wanna be…" I folded my arms and began pouting again.

"Oh babe…you know I love you…I just love this shield more…" Clint joked.

Cap threw his shield near Hawkeye and he laughed when he thought he was aiming for him, but missed. That's when the shield came bouncing back off the wall and knocked off the bracelet for the holographic shield.

"Missed—nevermind…" Hawkeye looked slightly grumpy for a moment as he saw Clarissa and me trying to hold in our laughter.

"HA!" Clarissa started cracking up.

"Tony's shield may be fancy, but I prefer the classics. This garbage can lid and I, we go way back…and unlike _that_ thing she's got personality." Cap admired his shield and held it up like a trophy. "I'm also pretty sure that your girlfriend is into the classics…try to be more like HER." Cap joked.

"Whoa! Holy crap! Someone get a camera! Cap just made a joke!" Clarissa giggled.

"You can't admit it can you old man? After all this time…you're still living in the past…" Hawkeye chuckled and put the bracelet for the holographic shield back on his wrist.

"Did you come down here just to give me a hard time?" Cap asked.

"Yes. I've actually been texting you on your ID card to give you a hard time, but you never answer. Do you even know how to check it?" Hawkeye teased. Cap smiled back at Hawkeye's teasing. "Look, I'm trying to help you Cap…you have to try and figure some of this stuff out."

"Thanks…but I'd rather talk to a person than a machine…"

"I second that!" I raised my hand.

"Me too!" Clarissa joined me and raised her hand too. Clint rolled his eyes at us.

_Ah Clarissa…we had so much fun these past two weeks…_

_**Well it's good that you finally have someone to talk to that isn't a guy…well except Jan…but you rarely see her for some reason…**_

_Um…okay?_

"…all this technology…it's like people are losing touch with each other." Cap said sadly.

I ran up to Cap and hugged him.

"AAAAW! You're way too cute! I mean I completely agree with you! We have so much in common!" I quickly said. Cap smiled at my adorable behavior.

"Hey! I'm the boyfriend! Don't go hugging other guys without hugging ME first!" Clint joked.

"He's not just a guy you smurf! He's a teammate and an awesome friend! Have I ever told you I always wanted to be born in the 50's?" I said excitedly.

"Really? That's interesting…what were the 50's like?" Cap asked.

"Well…the music was definitely great…then there's also the trends and rebellious teenagers…and the cars!" I started getting excited. REALLY excited. I always got excited and thrilled about talking about the fifties! I wish I was born back then! Out of nowhere an arrow similar to Hawkeye's came right next to us and blew up. I opened my eyes and found Cap shielding me.

"Um…thanks…" I began blushing.

"No problem…" Cap smiled and helped me up.

Oh yeah and just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder a freaking clone of Hawkeye walks into the freaking training room and aims and arrow at us.

"B—but how is he—but he's over here—what in the world? Uuuuggh…I'm majorly confused…" I freaked out.

"Just to get this out of the way…I'm me…" Real Hawkeye confirmed. _It's like the Skrull invasion all over again…great…_

_**It really is bringing memories back…**_

"Error…subject Barton, Clint AKA Hawkeye who is scheduled to be on monitor duty."

"Illogical. Proceed with capture…" A fake Captain America stepped in too. OH COME ON! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Oh yeah and then there were clones of Clarissa and me!

_**Okay…this is getting weird…**_

_Things are getting weirder…isn't that Vision with them?_

_**Oh yeah…let's kick his ass and get revenge from that time in Wakanda…**_

"Vision? Great…and what are these Robovengers?" Clarissa asked. We all got into a fighting stance.

"How do you know Vision?" Hawkeye asked.

"I've heard about him from Bella…he's not friendly I know that much…" Clarissa answered.

Clarissa grabbed her staff and then shouted, "TRANSFORM!" and also kissed the tip of her staff. In seconds she transformed into Mystic with the costume on and everything. I had to admit that was still cool seeing her do that.

"Please…do not resist." Vision said nicely. _Wait nicely? When the hell is he ever nice?_

"That's not gonna happen machine!" Cap shouted angrily. Cap threw his shield at Vision, but the fake Cap threw his holographic shield to deflect Cap's attack. After several seconds we all began fighting our clones.

_Did my costume really make me look that sexy? It looks a little sluttish…I mean…that seriously looks like something Catwoman would wear…_

_**I wouldn't say slutty…I mean…it's not like it shows anything…**_

_Uuugh…I'm never letting Tony ever design a costume for me again…_

_**He built it for you so you could run faster…it's for better agility. Plus this costume is easy to move in! It's like a second layer of skin!**_

_And how the hell do you know all this?_

_**I started to pay attention to what this costume did for you…and you DO run faster now.**_

_Whatever…_

I started to fight my clone. It was like beating me at my own game using MY tricks…god this was frustrating!

"Having fun?" Clint yelled over to me.

"Switch?" I pleaded.

"Fine!" We both high-fived each other and switched opponents quickly. It wasn't long after till I got defeated and knocked out.

* * *

Clarissa's POV

Okay so fighting my clone wasn't easy, but I managed to beat it and get away. I also managed to grab Isabella before Hawkeye's clone could do anything to her. In fact I was puzzled by what he was TRYING to do to her. He had this weird bug thing in his hand…but it looked electronic. He was about to put it on her and I didn't even give him the chance to thank god. Who knows what would have happened? I was majorly confuzzled today... After getting us underground in the subway at a safe distance I tried to wake up Isabella.

"Bella? Bella! I need you to wake up…please? Oh don't make me do it…" Isabella was seriously knocked out cold. "Alright fine…but I warned you…" I raised my hand and slapped her in the face hard. Thankfully that did the trick. I heard her moan in pain and saw her eyes flutter open. "Okay good you're not dead…" I sighed in relief.

"W—what happened?" Isabella looked around.

"I managed to help get us away. Look we have to go find Janette. If this Vision guy and his clones were after US I'm pretty sure he's trying to get ALL of us!" I panicked. That's when Isabella slapped me hard.

"Sorry I had to do that, but you were panicking a little bit…look you need to get a hold of yourself, but yes we're going to have to go find Jan. So let's get going…" Isabella got up and we both started running towards our destination. Isabella was smart and used her Avengers ID card to track down Jan.

"Um…one question…how the heck are you so calm right now?" I asked.

"Well actually…I'm seriously panicking on the inside…I'm just trying to keep myself together…and thank god you saved me…I guess you, me, and Jan are all we have left…unless Vision got her too…then it'll be just the two of us."

As soon as we got there we saw Wasp knocked out on the ground and a very confused Vision. We got to Wasp's apartment…it was completely trashed and her ID card was in there too…Vision must have gotten her.

"Crud…if they got Jan then I guess it really is just the two of us." I said fearfully.

"No…we'll go find them! We have to! Those robots, Vision….they all seemed similar…like I know who created them…but I can't put my finger on it…they've got the same aura and I didn't even know that robots had an aura and…" Isabella looked really emotional…like she could just break down and cry. "God I—I can't think…there's just too much going on and I…I failed to protect my teammates…my own boyfriend…I'm such a failure." Isabella began tearing up.

"No you're not. Don't you ever say that." I hated when people were down on themselves. It was just sad and slightly annoying. "Look…we can still save them. We have time…we just need to think, track them down, and think of a plan." I told her. She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry…okay let me think…okay…that aura…" Isabella mused.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Um…there was something about it that seemed way familiar…and...HOLY DINGBATS! IT'S ULTRON!" Isabella realized.

"Ultron?" I was confused. _Who was Ultron?_

"Ultron is kinda an old enemy I guess…he was a robot created by Hank Pym to keep the peace. It was a project gone bad…Ultron thought that all of humanity was flawed, so he tried destroying the human race. I thought he was killed…I mean...I was there when that happened…" Isabella explained.

"So wait…this Ultron is back…what do you think he's trying to do? Kill the human race again?" I asked.

"Um…well I don't know and this is just a guess but…I think he's trying to replace us…"

"No shit! I mean THAT much I could tell because of those freaking clones, but come on! The question is WHY? I mean what's his plan? God! We HAVE to save the Avengers! We're the only ones left who can stop this Ultron guy!" I started panicking.

"Okay! Okay! Now that we know who's behind all this…let's find a way to track them and save them…" Isabella had her determined look back on her face. I took a deep breath and then started thinking. I got it! YEAH I'M SMART!

"I got an idea! I can use my magic to track down Wasp! I just need something recent that she just touched like say her Avengers ID card?" I smirked in satisfaction. I. AM. AWESOME.

"You can do that? God you're awesome!" Isabella gave me a high-five. "Okay maybe I can watch you do this, so that in case something ever goes wrong and I can't track you guys that maybe I'll be able to track you down with this spell of yours!"

"Huh? You can copy magic?"

"Well I've managed to copy a few things from Thor so I don't see why not…"

"Oh yeah…I forgot you can copy anything you see…" I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Okay hand over Jan's ID card. Let's get to work…"

I began chanting a spell and got to work. I felt Jan's presence already after touching her ID card. I knew where she was by tracking her spirit. I saw Isabella and she looked amazed.

"Wow…I'm impressed…that is a VERY cool spell…I'll have to try it out sometime…" Isabella smirked.

"Sounds good…now let's get going…we have a team to save…" I smirked back at her and grabbed her hand. I teleported us out of there with another spell.

* * *

Back to my POV!

Okay so after getting our shit together we found our teammates and decided to go through with the direct approach! We busted in, but no one was around and we also found Wasp injured on a table.

"Holy crap…" I looked around and saw Tony, Clint, and Carol all in some electric fence jail….oh god…the only ones that weren't caught yet were…Cap and Thor. Wait Cap? Wasn't he fighting with us? What happened to him anyway?

"Wake up Jan! Hurry!" Mystic told me. "I'll try to free the others!"

Before the both of us could do anything we heard footsteps approaching us. SHIT!

"HIDE!" I whispered loudly. Mystic grabbed me and we both just stood there. "UM WHY AREN'T WE HIDING?" I practically yelled.

"SSH! Look I'm cloaking us right now…so SSH! As long as you and I are touching my staff you'll be fine! Now be quiet! They're coming!" We moved over into a corner and shut up. Vision came in to check on Jan. He put his hand on her wound and before we knew it a laser beam hit Vision. Ultron came in and if he had a face he would look pissed right now.

"**You** **were not to harm her. Why have you deviated from your program?**" Ultron said.

"**There was…an error, but I do not understand. Why is the Wasp different?**" Vision asked.

"**It is not within your programming to be questioning me…You are—**" Ultron was interrupted by Wasp waking up.

"What?...NO!" Wasp winced in pain because of her shoulder. She looked around in shock when she saw our teammates trapped in the little cage and looking lifeless. "No…Ultron! What are you doing? You're making robot Avengers? What are you trying to do replace us?"

"**No. Not you. I have something…**_**special**_** planned for you…**" A weird robot looking lady that stood lifeless was standing on some platform. "**Your mind will be transferred to a mechanical body. And then you will be like me: Free of emotion and chaos…you will be perfect.**" Ultron told Wasp.

"If humans are so horrible and imperfect then why are **you** acting JUST like one?" Wasp asked. "Look at what you're doing! You're making yourself a girlfriend? You don't even see it do you? You're becoming just like us." Wasp pointed out.

"**You are wrong. I am beyond your ability to comprehend. Place the Wasp in a containment tube. Prepare.**" Ultron ordered Vision. I was about to just go beat up Vision for almost hurting Wasp with his phasing trick, but Mystic held me back and made sure my hand stayed on her staff to keep myself invisible.

(Don't be stupid Bella…we have to wait for the right moment to strike…)

_AND WHEN WILL THAT BE?_

(JUST. WAIT.) Mystic's mind told me.

_This is SO cool. How are you talking to me telepathically? _

(Um…my magic I guess? It's just something I know how to do…now keep quiet…I'm trying to think of a plan. YOU should do the same…)

_Jees…no need to be so sassy…_

(Sorry…I'm just stressed…I'm surprised this Ultron hasn't found us yet…I'm a little nervous right now as you can tell…)

_Oh…sorry…_

After Wasp was put in a containment tube. The Robovengers came walking in. The fake Thor was carrying the real one. _NO THOR NO! NOT YOU TOO!_

"The Asgardian has fallen." Robo Thor said.

"**Place him in a containment tube.**" Ultron ordered.

There was something shifty about the Robo Captain America…he seemed…tense…

_Hey Mystic…you don't think that Cap is the real thing do you? I'm looking at his aura and it's the same as Cap's!_

(Is it? I think it might actually be Cap! But…how could he have gotten away with it…oh Cap you sneaky devil! Oh god he's brilliant!)

_Pretending to be one of them? Yeah he IS pretty smart when it comes to stuff like this…no wonder Cap's not in a containment tube thingy! They didn't actually catch him!_

(Sweet! Now we got him on our side!)

_CAN WE ATTACK NOW? I've waited long enough!_

(NO WAIT!)

I let go of the staff and then kicked Ultron with some Ms. Marvel strength. He immediately got smacked down.

"TAKE THAT JERK!" I yelled.

Mystic jumped over and hit Vision with her staff knocking him back.

"You just HAD to attack didn't you?" Mystic asked.

"You know you love me…besides…I couldn't TAKE IT any longer! I was getting impatient." I smirked.

Ultron got back up.

"**So you managed escape AND to find us…how impressive humans. It will not matter much longer.**" Ultron said. That's when Cap tried to free Thor, but Ultron shot a laser at his holographic shield bracelet. "**I knew you weren't a synthezoid. Vision…finish them.**" Ultron ordered.

The other Robovengers tried to help, but Ultron refused to let them. Mystic and I tried helping Cap out by beating Vision, but it wasn't working out so far.

"**Why do you keep fighting? You are but flesh and bone. I am a machine. You cannot win. What do you have to gain?**" Vision asked us.

"You think I'm fighting for me? Ha. To save my own life? That's why you'll never win…I'm not fighting for ME. I'm fighting for THEM. And that's something you'll never understand MACHINE!" Cap answered. Cap kicked Vision hard and began to finish him off. "This is the very thing that makes us human."

"Yeah pal. You mess with ONE of us…you mess with ALL of us." I glared at Ultron and Vision.

"Well spoken…" Mystic commented.

"Yup! Couldn't have said it better myself!" I smirked.

My eyes widened when I saw Vision knock Cap down.

"**This is the reason your species must be extinguished. You fight against logic. Emotions make you imperfect and therefore will be eliminated. NOW." **Ultron looked over at Vision again.

"You see that's the thing about anything man or machine…NO ONE and I mean NO ONE is perfect. It's meant to be that way. If everyone was perfect and normal…well…nothing would be unique about you if everyone and everything was the same. In other words...life would be boring." Mystic told Ultron. Mystic chanted a spell and then out of nowhere the Avengers were freed. I didn't know she could do that!

_**Wait…that wasn't her…that was Vision!**_

_Why the heck would Vision help us?_

_**Hell if I knew! Now get to fighting!**_

Iron Man got up and got ready to fight.

"Avengers! Take a robot and take it DOWN!" Iron Man ordered.

"**Unacceptable. Synthezoids, contain the humans.**" Ultron ordered the Robovengers.

I went over to Thor and found a bug thing on the back of his neck. I shot a mini laser at it to destroy it. In seconds Thor's hammer came flying back to him and he got angry.

"I have had enough of machines!" Thor shouted.

I didn't say anything because Thor looked really ticked off, so I just let him go and fight. Thor was kicking ass! He destroyed robo Thor and ripped robo Iron Man's body in half and threw it at robo Hawkeye! THEN he smashed robo Hawkeye with his hammer completely. It was entertaining to watch honestly! _GO_ _KICK ASS THOR!_ The robo Miss Marvel was destroyed by Clint.

"Nothing personal." Hawkeye told Miss Marvel. Miss Marvel slightly glared at him.

"We have to get to Ultron!" Wasp yelled.

"Aye! That robot has much to answer for!" Thor hit Ultron with his hammer, but it didn't even DENT Ultron.

_Shit…_

"**My body is made of adamantium now Avenger…it is unbreakable. Even by your hammer.**" Ultron explained. Ultron was hit by one of Iron Man's repulsor beams.

"Well if you don't mind, we'll keep trying." Iron Man retorted. Iron Man hit Ultron with another beam.

Everyone and I mean EVERYONE was hitting Ultron with their powers. Mystic was using a spell, Iron Man was shooting his repuslor beams, Miss Marvel was using her power beam thingy, Thor was hitting Ultron with lightning, Wasp was using her stinger beams, and I was using those psychic blasts that I used before to hurt Ultron. In the end though we all got hit by Ultron's lasers. None of us were getting to him at all! Not even a scratch! Ultron managed to attack all of us. He finished with Iron Man and was hurting him badly.

"**You are nothing to me. One by one…I will destroy you. I will never tire, I will never show mercy, I will never stop until each and every one of you is—**"

Vision phased his arm through Ultron and Ultron dropped Iron Man.

"**No. I will not allow this.**" Vision said. Ultron shook off Vision and then hit him hard with a laser.

"**I see now that YOU, my first creation are a failure. Failure will not be tolerated.**"

"**I did not fail. I achieved my objective. Your head is now unlocked from your body.**"

"**Unacceptable!**"

"ULTRON! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mystic got angry. Ultron turned around and looked at her. I never saw Mystic look so protective of us, so….angry.

_**I think pissed off is the term you're looking for.**_

"_Lerhasaash Kunnogai! Tennegrade! ULEXCUCIOLOR!_" Mystic shouted.

A huge beam shot out of Mystic's staff and it shot off Ultron's head. In seconds Ultron was defeated…again…Mystic ran over to Tony and checked to see if he was alright.

"Um…nice shot." Hawkeye complimented.

"It was satisfying indeed." Thor added.

"Tony are you alright?" Mystic asked worriedly. Tony ripped off his helmet and sat up a bit.

"Yeah…I'm fine…thanks for saving our tails…" Tony started blushing. "You did good." Tony patted her on the back.

We all saw Ultron's body twitching really weird.

"What's it body doing?" Jan asked.

"Aw nuts…his powercore it's—"

And then Ultron blew up. Luckily for us Iron Man already had his shield around us to protect us. That's when we saw the place starting to fall apart. Mystic used a spell and quickly teleported us out of the building. We couldn't stop Cap though…he wanted to go after Vision for some reason. The fire and everything forced us to leave him.

"Where's Cap?" Hawkeye asked.

And there we all saw Cap walk out carrying Vision in a heroically and epic fashion. Cap put Vision on the ground carefully.

"Vision…you saved all of us. Why? Why did you do it?" Cap asked.

"He created me to be perfect. He thought that it meant less human…like cold and unfeeling…I wish to be perfect, but I believe that means to be more **human**." Vision answered.

All of us were pretty shocked by his words…a robot that wanted to be human…that's something you don't hear everyday. Vision's words were making me tear up too. I was so sad…

* * *

I was depressed. I mean…I couldn't stop thinking about Vision from yesterday. It was really depressing. What was worse was that it kind of…made me feel…OKAY STOP! I'm NOT going to even think like this anymore! I have to get over it and move on!

_**It's not a bad thing to be feeling this way…in fact maybe you should go talk to someone.**_

_Like who? And besides…I'm not in the mood to talk…_

_**I swear to god that if you don't go see Clint or ANYBODY and keep yourself locked in your room I WILL take control of your body and MAKE you move.**_

_You wouldn't dare!...Would you?_

_**Don't test me…now go outside! Interact with SOMEONE!**_

_Alright fine! I'm going!_

I went out of my room and went to go find Tony. Maybe there was some mission that would get my mind off of Vision.

"Hey Tony I—" I so no one in the Avengers Assembly Room. "Um…JARVIS? Where's Tony?" I asked.

"_Mr. Stark and Miss Van Dyne were called to visit Mr. Pym. It was important apparently._" JARVIS answered.

"Oh…okay…" I'm sad now…

"_Is something bothering you Ms. Ridolfi? Perhaps I could be of service…I am a very good listener._"

_Wait…was JARVIS trying to be nice? _

"Um…its fine…I'm just feeling moody from yesterday is all…"

"_Are you sure you wouldn't want to talk about it?_" JARVIS asked again.

"…..okay fine…but I'm only gonna say this once…what Vision said yesterday before he died really made me depressed. It was really sad…I had no idea machines could actually FEEL emotions…do you feel emotions JARVIS?"

"_Well at certain times I do feel emotions such as stress…but it isn't something to be worked up about. I just get over it and move on._"

"Oh JARVIS…how I wish you were actually here like physically…I would totally hug you right now." I smiled sadly.

"_I would hug you as well Ms. Ridolfi…_" JARVIS responded.

"Just call me Bella…you may not be human, but as of now you are my friend!" I smiled nicely. "I'm gonna go up and get something to eat…See ya around JARVIS." I began leaving.

"_Alright Bella…good day…_"

After getting to the kitchen I saw Clint, Thor, Steve, Clarissa, and Carol all looking gloomy.

"What's going on? Did someone die?" I joked.

"Yeah…Hank did." Cap told me.

I froze and my eyes widened in shock. _Weren't Jan and Tony seeing him this morning?_

"H—how? No….no….nononononononononononoNO!" I closed my eyes and held my head. Clint got up from his seat and before I began freaking out he pulled me into his chest and let me cry.

"It's okay…let it out…" Clint rubbed my back in circles and hugged me tighter.

* * *

_Well that's it for now! I'll be going onto episode 18 of season 2 next time! Thanks for reading! ^-^ Hope you enjoyed!_


	10. HANKS ALIVE! & Stopping Purple Man!

_I hope you liked the last chapter! If not then OH WELL! I'm continuing with episode 18 of season 2 now! And I will go onto episode 19 so don't worry!_

"We didn't come here to remember an Avenger, or scientist, or a man. We came to remember a dreamer. Who gave his life trying to make the world a safer place. Take it from us too soon…that we will never forget our friend, Dr. Henry Pym." Tony said.

I didn't wear my costume that day. I wore nothing, but black as you usually did for funerals. I mean everyone else was wearing their costume, but I refused to. I just didn't want to put it on right now. I felt really horrible for Jan. She practically loved Hank and I did too. Hank was a good friend. I sort of now wish that I had tried to make plans and go see him. I just never really had the time I guess.

"Death comes to all eventually." Black Panther said to Hawkeye.

"I know…but it's the first time it was ever one of us. I didn't think it would happen like this." Hawkeye mumbled sadly.

I never got up from the chair I sat in. I kept looking up at the Ant Man statue. That's when I saw Tony come over.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked.

"I'm…not doing so good…"

"It's fine…you'll just need some time to recover is all…" Tony put his hand over mine.

"I liked your speech. It was really nice." I smiled just a little bit.

"I didn't write it…Pepper did….but I meant every word of it…" Tony looked up at the Ant Man statue too.

"It's going to be different…without him…" I mumbled.

"I know it will…but we'll all get through this…together. I promise…" Tony squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Thanks…you're a good friend Tony. Don't ever forget that." I finally got up from the chair. I kissed Tony on the cheek and went over to Jan. "Hey…how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Not so good…" Jan answered. She began tearing up.

"Miss Van Dyne? My condolences…" We both looked over and saw who else, but Nick Fury.

"Fury?"

"Yeah…keeping a low profile nowadays…I was hoping to have a word in private with Stark." _Of course…_

"*Sigh* Great timing as always Fury…what do you want?" Tony asked.

"Sorry to be blunt…there's no easy way to say this…the explosion in Pym's lab wasn't an accident." Fury tossed something over to Tony. "It was murder." I saw that it was a detonator…

* * *

We were now in the Avengers Assembly room and I switched back into my costume. We had to figure this out and find Hank's killer. I wouldn't rest until this douche was found.

"SHIELD agents found it in the lab…a detonator…Hank was killed." Wasp glared at the detonator being scanned. She looked angry.

"Did Fury happen to see who did it with his good eye?" Hawkeye asked. "Otherwise…we're hunting blind."

"JARVIS, scan the device and access Hank's remote backup primes…"

"_Yes sir…_"

After the scanning and waiting for the results….

"_The most recent activity…was concentrated on the Serpent Society._" JARVIS told us.

"It had to be them! What are we waiting around for?" Wasp asked.

"According to SHIELD the micro prison prototype wasn't in the wreckage…you think the serpents stole it?" Cap asked.

"It's the first thing that makes sense about all this…it's time to show these snakes why we're called the Avengers…JAR VIS!"

"_Dr. Pym's records show the whereabouts of the constrictor…somewhere in the vicinity of Yancy Street._"

"They're slippery…we don't want them to bulk up before they're cornered…Panther…you up for a quiet hunt?" Cap asked Panther.

"What about me?" Wasp asked angrily.

"Jan…maybe it's too soon…you'll get your chance I promise but—"

Jan sighed in frustration and sat back in her chair.

"Jan…I know that losing Hank was a hard thing…it's hard on all of us…but you have to calm down." I finally looked up at Jan.

"I'm really angry! I can't help it! I know you would be acting like me if this happened to Clint!" Wasp started bringing Hawkeye into this. I got really angry.

"Yeah you're right…but this isn't about Clint is it?" I glared at Wasp. She glared right back at me.

"If you've got something to say then say it!" Wasp yelled.

"I know losing Hank is hard, but calm down before you do something stupid." The room went dead silent. My eyes were also changing colors again weren't they? I could feel it…

_**Okay calm down before you regret something…**_

_I can't help it…Jan's just being frustrating…I swear to god I'll say it!_

_**Fine…I'll help calm you down…you asked for it…**_

_WHAT? OH COME ON!_

I felt something like _electric_ course down through my body. I don't think I had control over my own body! I looked at my reflection from Iron Man's armor and saw that the whites of my eyes were black and my irises were green. I was in shock now.** I couldn't move my body.**

"Girls…let's calm down okay?" Mystic tried reasoning. Mystic and the others looked at my now tensed up body. "Um…Bella are you okay?"

I felt my head nodding even though I wasn't doing anything and I couldn't speak up. I literally COULDN'T.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?_

_**I'm helping you calm down...you'll be fine…I'll give you control if you stop fighting with Jan.**_

"Lady Isabella…is your other half taking control of you?" Thor asked worriedly.

_ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL STOP FIGHTING WITH JAN!_

I finally had control over my body and then my eyes were back to normal. I felt like I could breathe again…_Thank god that's over…god…you're mean._

_**I'm trying to help you not do something stupid yourself…Jan is just in THAT mood and she's right…you'd be acting like that if it was Clint who got killed…**_

_Okay I get it…_

I looked at everyone and even Jan looked concerned. I gave them a smile to reassure them I was fine even though it was a fake smile…

"I'm uh…I'm fine…don't worry…" I smiled nervously.

"No you weren't…Thor was right…whatever it is that's inside you was controlling you again wasn't it?" Iron Man asked.

"Um….no…."

"You know you're a bad liar right?" Clint smirked.

"Oh whatever! Are we gonna get to work or not?" I asked.

* * *

Later that night we found Wasp, Cap, and Panther coming back from their little mission. We were all confused. This guy named Yellow Jacket was apparently responsible for Hank's death…at least that's what Jan said.

"So who is Yellow Jacket?" Tony asked.

"Is your helmet on too tight? I just told you! Yellow Jacket is Hank Pym!" Wasp said.

Wait what? How is that possible? Did Hank just fake his death or something then?

"We heard you Jan…but it's a tough pill to swallow…" Cap said.

"Not to mention impossible…" Iron Man mumbled.

"Or highly improbable…" Panther added. "Compare the scans…different size, body shape…even the technology in Yellow Jacket's costume carries a different energy signature…"

"Jan we're all upset about Hank…but think about it…" Tony's mask came off and he looked sad. "Think about what he did to the constrictor…Hank was a pacifist…this thug can't possibly be the man we knew." Tony put his hand on Jan's shoulder in attempt to comfort her, but Jan didn't look fazed at all.

"I know what I heard...what I felt…" Jan glared at Tony. Jan then walked out of the Avengers Assembly room.

"You can come out now…" Cap said. _Oh…looks like he knew I was hiding…_

I came out from hiding and saw the sad look on Tony's face.

"So…Yellow Jacket might be Hank?" I asked.

"We didn't say that…Jan did…it's just what she wants to believe…after losing Hank and all…I guess she doesn't want to let him go so easily…" Tony looked slightly annoyed.

"I know what it feels like to not let something like this go…it's happened to me…just give Jan time…she needs time to move on…" I mumbled softly. _I never liked talking about my past like this...I still don't...but these guys are family and they deserve to know, so I'll be strong for them._

"What do you mean it's happened to you?"

"I've had a very close friend of mine raped and killed…I wanted to find that bastard and kill him myself…" I closed my eyes to try and stop the tears. This was always a sensitive subject for me. "I kept doing more work than the police did and after a year or two I gave up finding no results…that's when the police found the guy finally…I was finally able to move on." I finally opened my eyes.

"I'm very sorry about your friend." Cap put his hand on my shoulder.

"There's nothing that can be done about it now…I've moved on…and the guy got the death sentence…so all is good I guess…" I gave Cap a small smile.

* * *

The next day I decided to hang out with Clint by watching TV I mean first I woke up, ate breakfast, and worked out, but after that I hung out with Clint. It was nice being in his arms.

"So…how have you been doing? You seem pretty off these days…" Clint looked concerned.

"I'm sorta fine now…I mean first I was depressed about Vision, but then after Hank's death…I guess things got worse…I was majorly depressed…I'm still trying to get over it." I mumbled into Clint's chest.

"Don't worry babe…you'll be fine…you just need time…and I'll be here for you 'kay?" Clint wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. He then started to flip through the channels.

"You westerners and your obsession with television." Panther shook his head. "Wouldn't you be better served tracking down Dr. Pym's assailant?"

"Hey. You do research your way I do it mine…check it…" Clint turned on the news channel.

"_And who is the new mystery man Yellow Jacket? Friend or foe? It proves that he's no friend to the Serpent Society. Get stung by the Yellow Jacket and you're done…seems like a friend to me…and what do the Avengers have to say?_"

We then saw Hawkeye on the TV looking annoyed at the reporters.

"_No comment…and get that camera out of my face!_" _Yup…it's Clint alright…_

Clint turned off the TV looking annoyed.

"When its good news…Tony always gets interviewed looking like a movie star…when it's bad news…they ambush me…never fails…" Clint began pouting.

"It's no big deal…just teleport…oh wait…never mind…" I smiled sheepishly.

"Trust me…if I had super powers like yours I'd be out of there in a heartbeat…unfortunately I don't…" Clint kissed my cheek.

"_Pardon me Avengers…but Yellow Jacket has been found...by Thor…_" JARVIS informed us. That's when Clint smirks.

"We should hurry or we'll miss all the action…" Clint put on his mask and we began heading out.

* * *

"Looks like Thor isn't having any luck like we did." Mystic commented.

"He can dodge lightning? The guy knows what he's doing…" Hawkeye looked amazed.

"Let's end this…and Jan—"

"If you tell me to sit this one out I'll zap you in your stupid metal face!" Wasp threatened.

"…..I was actually going to tell you to hit him with everything you got…no matter WHO you think he is…" Iron Man finished.

"Oh…"

Okay I had to admit the Yellow Jacket was good! I mean too good…I swear to god...maybe Jan was right…maybe something happened to like alter Hank or something. It seemed like he knew all of our moves! Thor got him trapped in an abandon building and we all exited the quinjet. When we got inside however…Yellow Jacket zapped him with that gun and Thor was gone just like that.

"THOR!" Cap yelled.

Yellow Jacket's hand started shaking and he looked nervous all of a sudden.

"You should have just left me alone! I had it under control!" Yellow Jacket shouted.

"No you didn't! You never did! You are not Yellow Jacket!" Jan came up from behind him and ripped off his mask. "You're Hank Pym!"

And what do ya know? It WAS Hank after all behind the mask.

"Hank you need help…" Iron Man spoke up.

"ME? I just shut down an Asgardian! You said I wasn't tough enough! Looks like I'm tougher than all of you."

I started to get angry. Not just at Hank for faking his death…but for him getting rid of Thor.

"You're not Hank Pym anymore…you're a monster…and to think I actually cried for you. I should have never wasted my tears." I glared at him with my now black and red eyes.

We all aimed our weapons at him.

"Don't even Clint! None of you can stop me!" Hank yelled.

"You can't shoot all of us at once…" Iron Man said.

"He doesn't know what he's doing! Please just stop it Hank!" Wasp pleaded.

Hank did nothing, but glare at Wasp.

"Hank Pym is dead…" Hank said darkly.

"Sorry you think that _Yellow Jacket_…" Iron Man aimed for Hank and shot a repulsor beam at him. At the same time Hank shot his gun at the repulsor beam. I don't know what happened, but I blacked out at the bright light now surrounding us.

* * *

I found us standing somewhere…hell I didn't know where I was. Hank looked pissed though.

"IDIOTS! Look what you did!" Hank sighed in frustration and began pulling at his hair.

"What we did? You killed Thor!" Mystic yelled.

"Nay my friend…though he did cause me some…discomfort…" Thor answered.

"Thor! You're not dead! Thank god! Or….Thank Odin!" I hugged Thor.

"I didn't kill anyone. My new pistol puts things directly into my micro prison. The one we are now trapped in because of _**you**_ people." Hank glared at us.

"You mean we're stuck inside your gun?" Hawkeye asked.

"Oh shut up! This isn't _**our**_ fault! You had to go nuts, fake your own death, and then try to get rid of all the villains with your damn gun! If anything, this is YOUR fault you jackass!" I yelled angrily.

Hank and I were now chest to chest getting in each other's faces. I wasn't forgiving Hank for any of this. He's no longer my friend as far as I'm concerned.

"You sure you wanna fight me? I can sting you pretty badly."

"Oh yeah bumblebee? Bring it on! I'll kick your ass and you know it!" I yelled through clenched teeth.

I was suddenly being pulled back by Cap.

"JUST STOP! BOTH OF YOU!"

"Let me go! I'm gonna make sure he's really dead this time!" I kept thrashing around trying to break free of Cap's grip around my waist, but nothing worked.

"Hank this is sadistic! You used to talk about rehabilitating criminals!" Iron Man started.

"I'M NOT HANK! I'm Yellow Jacket and everything Pym couldn't be." Hank put his mask back on.

"You're right…I'm sorry Jan…" Tony apologized. "But in about a few seconds I'm gonna take him out no matter whoever he thinks is!" Tony got angry.

"I'll join you!" I continued glaring at Hank.

"Hank…I know you're still in there. You've got to stop before—"

The whole place began to shake and finally Cap let me go.

"Now what?" Hank asked.

"Your Pym particles are unstable at this size. The place is shrinking uncontrollably and we're not shrinking with it. It's going to crush us." Iron Man answered.

"Great going idiot…now we're all going to die…" I mumbled angrily.

"What was that Bella Swann?" Hank got angry at me again.

"OH YOU DID **NOT** JUST GO THERE! THAT'S IT! I'M KILLING HIM!" I charged at Hank. He's pissed me off for the last time. Hawkeye and Thor both went to grab me and both of them held me tight knowing I would use Hulk strength to pound Hank.

"Babe! You gotta calm down! You can kill him later!" Hawkeye tried reasoning.

"Lady Isabella! Control yourself! I know Dr. Pym is now a pest, but even so he is still our friend deep down." Thor told me.

"Yeah…REALLY REALLY REALLY deep down…" I growled.

They finally released me and I remained calm enough to not bash Hank's head into the wall.

"The pistol is the gateway there's no way out." Hank told Tony.

"So FIX it." Iron Man argued. "This problem isn't going to be fixed by some guy in a clown suit who wants to solve everything by fighting! I need someone who uses science! Uses his BRAIN!" Iron Man tapped Hank's head. Jan then held Hank's hand.

"We need you Hank Pym." Jan spoke up.

After several seconds the whole prison began shrinking even more and the bad guys were set free when something malfunctioned.

"Cobra hold up! If we don't act quickly we'll all be crushed! It's your choice. Fight us and we're finished! Or we work together to get out of this mess!" Mystic held out her hand trying to give them the offer.

It didn't work sadly…

"Serpent Society! Attack!" Cobra yelled.

"Avengers Assemble!" Cap shouted.

And that's when we all began fighting the Serpent Society. But you know what? It's hard to fight when the whole place is falling apart from shrinking so much.

"Where is Dr. Pym?" Panther asked.

"Dr. Pym isn't here right now! By the way you're welcome Stark…" Hank helped up Iron Man. After some more debris fell we were all getting nervous. That's when we knocked out the rest of the bad guys to try and figure this all out quickly, so we wouldn't die.

"Time to go from butt kicking to problem solving!" Mystic yelled.

"The prison is imploding into a singularity. If we don't get out of here fast it's over!" Iron Man told us.

"You're the genius! GENIUS!" Hawkeye retorted.

"Not in this department!"

Wasp was taken by a member of the Serpent Society for once Hank looked worried.

"Come any closer and I'll rip the bug's wings off…or maybe I'll do it anyway." He grinned evilly.

"JAN!" Hank got angry and released some wasps from his hand. They all came over and stung him making him release Jan. Hank beat him up and then caught Jan before she fell to the ground.

_Is the good Hank back with us?_

"Hank?" Jan looked happy.

"Jan…" Hank sighed in relief. I think the good Hank _is_ back! Hank ripped off his mask and hugged Jan tightly as she grew back to her normal size. _Awwww…that's so sweet…_

The place was shrinking up badly and the only thing we could do was let Thor hold the place together. I hugged Clint tightly in case we were done for.

"Panther your ID card…it still has a scan of me from earlier?" Hank asked. "I need it." Panther gave Hank the ID card. Hank ripped it apart and walked over to Tony. "Tony give me a piece of your chest reactor."

"Not so fast." Tony stopped him.

"TONY!" Mystic yelled angrily. _NOW he chooses to be like this?_

"I built the prison based on my bio signature, so only I could access it. If we can relay my bio signature from Panthers scan from your chest reactor it'll explode like a wave motion field and blow us out of here!" Hank quickly explained.

"Yeah sure…why didn't I think of that?" Hawkeye asked. I pulled him closer to me and he looked slightly surprised.

"In case we don't make it out of here…I love you…" I smiled at Hawkeye. I then kissed Hawkeye deeply pouring my love for him into that one kiss.

"Tony that reactor is keeping your heart going, if this goes wrong you might die." Panther warned Tony.

Mystic looked horrified from that statement.

"If he doesn't try we all die…" Tony looked sure that he wanted to do this, so Pym went through with the plan.

We all hugged each other as Hank went through with this plan. We all hoped that this would work if it didn't….well…we're done for. In several seconds we were all back in the abandon building. WE'RE ALIVE! I hugged Clint more and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So…what was that you were saying? You LOVE me?" Hawkeye smirked.

"N—no I didn't…I didn't say ANYTHING!" I began blushing as Clint teased me more.

"Come on! Say it! Say it again!" Clint held me tight around my waist and kept spinning me around.

"Alright fine! I love you!" I gave in.

"Damn right you do…" Hawkeye gave me another kiss and I immediately fell into it.

"Well we cheated death….again…." Mystic mumbled.

"Not us…him." Tony pointed to Hank.

"Hank you did it!" Jan hugged Hank. Hank put his mask back on.

"Let's clean this mess up."

* * *

When we got back to the mansion Jan and Tony were arguing about letting Hank join the team again. I just ignored it. Oh yeah and Hank and I made up too. We didn't want to depart on bad terms. I heard that after this near death experience that Tony finally had the guts to ask Clarissa out. Frankly I was quite happy to hear it. I knew she had this major crush on Tony and both of them needed a break and take some time off together. Things were sort of okay again. I was just happy. And I could tell Clarissa was too now…I also had a VERY nice night with Clint if you know what I mean…I mean the best kind of sex is the 'We almost just died today, HOLY CRAP' sex. It was amazing! It's really weird, but I seriously do think I'm in love with Clint. He can be an ass sometimes, but he's kind, caring, strong, really good looking, dreamy, funny, oh god…I'm sounding like a teenage girl aren't I? I sound like a big sap! UUUGH! The next morning I got out of Clint's room because I was hungry. I only found my underwear and Clint's shirt, so I wore that. When I went to the kitchen I found Clarissa smiling, reading a newspaper, and holding a cup of coffee. This made me smirk.

"So…how did someone's night go with Tony Stark?" I asked. Clarissa looked up and blushed at my question. "So…that well huh? Tony's a good guy…he was good to me…but things didn't work out…"

"Wait…you and Tony were dating?" Clarissa looked shocked.

"Well after the Skrull invasion Tony and I couldn't work things out between us and I refused to get back together with him because of how he broke my heart and all trust we had for each other. Both of us were depressed…I thought he wouldn't get over me…but I guess he did…and I'm thankful that he did too." I got some coffee and took a sip of it before continuing to explain. "We made up and eventually you joined the team not long after. I'm glad you too are dating…I'm happy for the both of you…" I smiled at Clarissa.

"I'm sorry to hear about that…but I'm glad you two worked things out." Clarissa took a sip of her coffee. "So…how's Clint doing? I can tell that things are going well because you're in his shirt. So obviously you two had a nice night." Now Clarissa began to smirk.

"VERY funny…and for your information he is GREAT in bed!" I blushed a deep shade of red.

"I bet…hahaha I'm just kidding…but seriously…I'm glad to see that both of us are having no relationship problems anytime soon!" Clarissa and I started laughing.

"Now what's going on down here?" I jumped when I felt a pair of familiar and muscular arms wrap around my waist. "Have I ever told you that you look good in my shirt?" _Clint…_=_=

"Hey! Don't go spying on us! I don't butt into YOUR conversations!" I giggled.

"Actually you DO…but that's not why I'm here…I noticed that you weren't in bed, so I'm gonna have to fix that." I began blushing a lot more. _He did NOT just make a sexual joke in front of my friend!_

_**It appears he did…**_

_OH SHUT UP!_

Clint threw me over his shoulder and Clarissa started laughing.

"CLINT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN!" I squeaked.

"Hahahahaha! Have fun you two!"

"Clarissa! SAAAAaaave MEEeeee!" I yelled from the hallway.

"I'd love to, but I got somewhere to be!"

"I'll get you for not helping me!"

"SURE YOU WILL! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!"

* * *

30 Days Later….Clarissa's POV

I found myself with Vision and I felt truly awake…what happened? I felt different these past few weeks…like I was being controlled…I think I was now that I mention it. And the man behind all of this destruction was Tony. I had a feeling he was controlled too…I'll have to hurry up and help Vision.

"Vision? What…why am I here? What's going on?"

"**Now is not the time to talk. Please help me.**" Vision pointed over to the Iron Man robots and Captain America. _Uh oh…_

I did as Vision asked and then transformed into Mystic by shouting "Transform!" and kissing the tip of my staff. I then summoned some of my magic to help aid us in our battle. Vision managed to get back Cap on our side by projecting a certain memory. Thank god Cap was back on our side.

"We'll never surrender! Not until we stop Tony!" I told the robots.

I shot a beam at the robot in the middle knocking its head off. I then focused on the other two. Vision pretty much phased his arm through the second robot, so all I had to do was destroy the third robot. The third robot shot a huge repulsor beam at Cap and he used his shield to make it bounce back to him which pretty much destroyed him. Those guys were easy to beat…a little tough but I'd manage.

"These things are tough…but still not the real deal…we got lucky." Cap said.

"Now will you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"**It appears as though the Avengers are under mind control…by whom I do not know…the one who controls the Avengers did all of THIS.**"

Vision then projected something from his memories and showed me what the outside was like from just a few minutes ago before I attacked him.

"You're kidding right? We're being controlled? Damn it! I don't even remember anything! Oh god…how could someone make Tony do this? This is terrible! Oh crap! What happened to Bella?" I asked worriedly.

"**I do not know. But we must help the others and quick.**" Vision told us.

"_Attention. More Iron Man are approaching. Two of the are—ERROR. Remote shutdown in progress._"

"JARVIS! No!" I cried.

Vision quickly uploaded JARVIS into his system before Tony did something to shut everything down. Just as Vision got JARVIS uploaded a VERY huge arm punched through the ceiling in attempt to hit us. It was another Iron Man, but this one was HUGE. That was our cue to run.

"We have to get to the quinjet!" Cap yelled.

"_**Ill**__**advised sir. The quinjet's have been moved off site.**_" JARVIS told us.

Another huge Iron Man then ripped the ceiling apart and just in time Vision shot a laser beam at it. I then saw Hawkeye's hover bike. _I think that's our ticket out of here._

"Guys! Hawkeye's hover bike!" I pointed at it. Cap smirked at me.

"I like your thinking." Cap complimented.

In seconds we flew the heck out of there.

* * *

"How did this happen? It was like I was in a fog." Cap wondered.

"**I am detecting an unknown energy throughout the city, possibly throughout the world. You are being effected as well.**" Vision told us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"_**Analyzing…match found. The energy has the same affect on human biology. It has the power of zabadinekilograin. AKA the Purple Man.**_" JARVIS answered. (I have no idea how he pronounced 'zabadinekilograin' so oh well…)

"Purple Man? Why does he sound familiar?" I wondered. "Oh no! The same day Tony was fixing you we got an Avengers alert! It was Purple Man!" I remembered.

"_**The Purple Man was apprehended with Mr. Stark's usual flare. He was handed over to SHIELD.**_" JARVIS told us.

"I think we can safely assume that didn't last." Cap guessed.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"_**Seven hours later Pepper Potts ordered all audio video in Stark tower shut down. She said that Mr. Stark had a guest. Within a small radius around him the Purple Man can control other human beings They will do anything and everything he says without being questioned.**_" JARVIS explained.

I was nervous now. Purple Man chose to control Tony because he had a lot of power…and with the Avengers on Tony's side…how could Purple Man pass up an opportunity like that? It was a smart plan I had to hand it to him…but no one controls my friends like puppets…or they answer to me.

"And the first thing he made Tony do was build a satellite that would transmit his power over the entire world." Cap figured out.

We all looked at the glowing purple stuff in the air and saw where it was coming from. Stark Tower.

"That's our problem…" I mumbled angrily.

* * *

The three of us were now headed towards Stark Tower. I held my staff even tighter than I usually did before. I was majorly PO'd at this 'Purple Man'. Not only did he make a horrible world using Tony's power, but he was controlling my friends and made them do whatever he wanted. I would free them at any cost. I'm prepared to do anything.

"We need to fight this on two fronts!" Cap said.

Just right then Miss Marvel attacked Vision.

"Vision!" I yelled worriedly.

An arrow went into the side of the Hover Bike. It was from Hawkeye.

"That one was a freebie old man! I just wanted you to be sure that it was ME that's taking you down." Hawkeye smirked. Oh yeah and who else was here you might ask? Mimic. Yeah she was sent to attack ME. One of my best friends that I had made since I became an Avenger was sent to kill me….could this get any worse?

"Bella! No! You have to fight him!" I yelled.

"Ha! You're real funny you know that?" Mimic laughed at me. In a second she teleported.

I looked around frantically and found her attack me from behind. I didn't want to fight her! I couldn't! Well….technically this isn't the real Bella right now…so I'm gonna have to fight her either way. Maybe bring her back to her senses while I'm at it. I used a magic spell and then held Bella in a magical bond. Hopefully she wouldn't be able to break free. I kept hitting her while she couldn't move, but it only made her angrier. In seconds she broke free of the bonds and kept hitting me with all she had.

"You have to listen to me! Purple Man is controlling you! This isn't the real you! You have to fight him!" I told her.

"Why fight him? I like being bad." Mimic grinned evilly and shot lightning at me.

I had to think of something to bring Bella back, but what? How could I get through to her? She was basically pretty insane right now! I looked around and saw Hawkeye finally regain control over himself after he and Cap crash landed basically from his other Hover Bike. Carol looked worried about the two of them and that helped her break control. Now it was just Bella that needed help.

"Bella! You have to regain control over yourself! If Clint and Carol can do it than I know you can!"

Clint looked up at us and looked worried over Bella.

"HEY BELLA! DOWN HERE!" Hawkeye yelled.

Bella looked down and Hawkeye shot an arrow at her. It basically electrocuted her. Bella screamed in pain and she was knocked unconscious. Hawkeye moved quickly and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"You okay soldier?" Cap asked Hawkeye.

"No…not until I have Purple Man's head on my wall! Even if we have to go through Stark to do it!" Hawkeye held Mimic closer to his body. I finally flew down next to them.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't stop her…" I muttered sadly.

"It's fine…I know how bad she can be if she's used as a weapon…she's pretty powerful huh?"

"Yeah…keep her away from Purple Man…with powers like Bella's who knows what he can do to her…" Carol mumbled. I heard Bella moan and finally we all saw her eyes flutter open.

"Ooooww….please tell me no one kissed me…" Mimic mumbled. We all smirked at her. _That's Bella alright… _(YAY! AVENGERS MOVIE QUOTE! SQUEAAL! ^-^)

"Looks like you're back with us…" Clint hugged Bella.

"Huh? Where was I? I mean…what the hell happened? I have no clue what's been going on…" Mimic was confused.

"Um yeah…we'll explain later…basically we were all under mind control so now we have to save the others…you in?" Clint asked Bella.

"Sure but…man am I lost…" Mimic whined.

"Here. Just in case Purple Man tries to control us." I used a spell on everyone. This spell would hopefully protect us from Purple Man's powers. I have no idea when this spell wears off though.

"Guys? What are we gonna do? The Purple Man he's taken the whole world." Carol said.

"It's simple…we take it back. You, Vision, and Hawkeye need to find a quinjet. There's a satellite in space that needs to be taken down." I told Carol.

"**And what of you Mystic?**" Vision asked.

"I'm gonna save Tony." I answered.

"You're not going in alone. We're going with you." Mimic and Cap stood by me.

"Sorry guys…but I have to do this alone."

* * *

I broke into Tony's office in Stark Tower through the direct approach. When we all got back up there Tony stood in his Iron Man costume…aiming a repulsor beam at us…uh oh…

"Hey Mystic. I've been waiting for you…" Tony said. Tony's hand started to glow as he prepared to shoot a repulsor beam at me. I just hoped I could convince him.

"Tony! You can fight this! You're better than that! You're being controlled by the Purple Man!" I yelled.

I looked at Tony and his hand began to shake. He was struggling for control. _I guess this means he's trying to fight him! COME ON TONY! YOU CAN DO IT!_ His hand finally managed to stay still and he finally shot a repulsor beam at me. I managed to dodge it right on time. I used my staff to bounce all the repulsor beams back at him. Finally I shot a beam back at him and he fell.

"I'm quite impressed Mystic…you must have a lot of will power to be resisting me like this." Purple Man stood at the door looking smug. I went to attack him, but Iron Man went to defend Purple Man. "But what are you going to do? Even if you got out of here alive. I control the WHOLE WORLD!" He bragged.

Iron Man kept trying to hit me, but I managed to use some spells to distract him and get some safe distance between us. After some more fighting and dodging Iron Man managed to kick my staff out of my hands.

"HA! Now THIS is entertainment!" Purple Man smirked.

_Shit! I guess I'm on my own!_

"TONY! YOU HAVE TO BEAT THIS!" I punched Tony in the face and kicked him backwards. Tony was still under Purple Man's control. I couldn't take this anymore I can't fight him…it's because… "I LOVE YOU OKAY? YOU HAVE TO FIGHT HIM!"

Iron Man looked fazed for a moment until he punched me and knocked me down.

"Stark, I want you to feel this…I want you to know exactly what I'm making you do." Purple Man said.

My eyes were brimming with tears at this point as I saw Tony aim his glowing hand at me. Was he actually going to kill me?

"Clarissa?" Tony's eyes were normal for a moment. Until Purple Man got near him.

"You're mine Stark! FOREVER!" Purple Man yelled. "No matter how hard you resist you'll never be free. The only thing you'll be able to do is wiggle your finger when I'm next to you. Now finish her." He smirked. Tony shut his eyes and started to concentrate. He reopened his eyes and still continued to aim his hand at me and I just laid there purely terrified.

"_Artificial Intelligence activated._" Tony's helmet came back on and in just a second he got up and hit Purple Man with a repulsor beam. Purple Man looked shocked. I finally began to smile and then pulled myself together as Tony helped me up. Vision managed to get here too along with Thor who stopped Purple Man from running away.

"Purple Man you have made a grave mistake." Thor glared at Purple Man.

Iron Man aimed his hand at Purple Man and he looked terrified of him.

"P—please…" Purple Man begged.

"I can do a lot by wiggling my finger." Iron Man flicked Purple Man with his finger and he flew to the other side of the room. _Thank Odin that this was over…_

* * *

"It'll take some time, but I'll make it right. Everything I did I'll fix, but it'll never be enough…ever since I became Iron Man I've tried to make sure the weapons I made didn't fall into the wrong hands…and I was turned into a weapon." Tony looked upset. I saw people taking down the huge sign of Tony that was taken when he was ruling the world under the influence of Purple Man.

"No one blames you Tony. The world knows it was the Purple Man and everyone was in the same boat as you…he was controlling all of us…" I tried defending Tony.

"No…you managed to escape Purple Man's control and so did the others...and everything Purple Man made me do was inside me…they were all ideas I had…I'm a futurist working to build a better tomorrow…but what I did…was that the future I was working toward?" Tony asked.

"I don't believe that. And I don't think it was a mistake that you forgot the Vision…or that you sent me and Cap to mansion the night he woke…I think you were fighting Purple Man the whole time…I think you hoped that the Vision would free me and Cap…I know you believe in the future just like I believe in you…and that will never change…" I smiled at Tony.

"You really believe in me? After almost killing you…you still believe in me?" Tony looked shocked.

"Do you remember what I said….during our fight?" I asked.

"Well…I remember pieces of it…but…." Tony then looked surprised and finally remembered. "Wait…you said…you loved me…." Tony murmured.

"Sure did…that's one thing that definitely won't change Tony Stark…you can count on that." I giggled.

Tony smiled at me and tilted my chin up to make me look at him. Then finally he went in for the kill and kissed me….and sure enough I kissed him back…it was official…I'm in love.

* * *

_I know this took forever to write but thanks for being patient with me! Hopefully you like this chapter….maybe not…but YAY! Tony and Clarissa are together at last! Sorry if you though the ending was cheesy! I was just watching a romantic comedy type of movie earlier…oh well! If you don't like this chapter that's too bad! I had fun writing this! Hope you enjoyed!_


	11. STORY ALERT!

Hiya readers! I just wanted to let you know that things have been a little bit stressful for me…I mean…there was a birthday for a sibling, helping some family members move into their home, etc. I'm not giving up on the Avengers story, but I haven't had any good ideas…in other words I'm having writers block. I'm just going to put the story on hold for a bit, but I promise that I'll continue story. I just need time…you know what it's like right? I seriously hate writers block…it's no fun trust me. Anyways that's all I have to say…oh wait…no there's one more thing! I was thinking about writing a fanfic story about the Iron Man movie with another OC of mine in it playing Tony's childhood best friend…I know it's been done before, but I'd really like to give it a shot. And no! Her name isn't Isabella! Lol XD I just use that name a lot because I love that name and it IS my name. I mean it was an awesome Italian name and then Twilight had to ruin it for me…it was funny how idiots at school thought I was named after Bella Swann, but HELLO PEOPLE? I was born in**1995**! I'm pretty freaking sure Twilight didn't come out then! Or the books! ANYWAYS….my other OC will be in this story I'm making. I seriously do promise that I will continue _this_ story also! I'm just having writers block with the whole Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes and stuff…That is all! Have a good day!


	12. It's Clarissa's Birthday?

_I hope you enjoyed chapter 10! If not…oh well…Onward to the next chapter! Lol XD_

I couldn't stop thinking about Purple Man…for one thing he used Tony to be a dictator and rule the world. Oh yeah and the fact that he controlled my teammates and I…that was something else. I felt as if I** liked** being evil…_should I be concerned?_

_**I wouldn't worry TOO MUCH about it…but if it's bothering you go talk to someone…it'll help you feel better…**_

_You say that about EVERYTHING!_

_**I do now that I think of it….but hey! I'm only trying to help! Don't be so grumpy!**_

_Whatever…_

I felt like I was also forgetting something! I ignored it for the moment and went to find Clint. Hopefully he could cheer me up…I went into the Avengers Assembly room, but it was empty.

"Hey JARVIS? Where is everyone?" I asked.

"_I believe that Miss Jones left today for personal matters, Mr. Stark is at a board meeting, Miss Van Dyne is with Mr. Pym, T'Challa is up on the roof meditating, Miss Danvers is training with our favorite Captain, and Mr. Barton is up in your room._" JARVIS answered. _Wait…did he just say Clint was in my room?_

_**Okay then…**_

I thanked JARVIS and then teleported into my room in a snap to find Clint lying on my bed.

"Soooo….what are you doing in my room?" I asked curiously.

"Just waiting for you…I thought we could go out today…" Clint replied.

"Well you seem to be having so much fun relaxing on my bed…maybe I could join you…" I smiled seductively.

"As much fun as that sounds I really want us to go out today for a change…I mean how long has it been since you left the mansion besides there being a mission?" Clint then asked.

_**Um…I'd say since your last date with Tony…**_

_Oh yeah that's right…_

"Um…well…I don't really remember, but fine…since you seem sure that we should go out. Then let's go out!" I smiled at Clint.

"Alright doll face…I'll go change out of my costume and then we can go…sound good?"

"Need any help getting out of your costume?" I purred. Clint began blushing, but then smirked back at me.

"As much as I wanna just jump you right now…I'm gonna go get ready. Save that good stuff for later though…" Clint gave me a soft kiss on the lips and quickly left. I was now alone in my room.

I decided to get out of my PJ's and get into something nice. I wore my new navy blue skinny jeans I got from Old Navy and my favorite Deadpool shirt. I had to admit. I heard so much about Deadpool. He was crazy, super funny, sarcastic, and did I mention crazy? He was in the news_** a lot**_…After five more minutes of putting on makeup I met up with Clint and left the mansion for a change.

* * *

"Okay…so where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Just hold on…we're almost there." Clint smirked.

"But Smuuuurrf." I whined.

"Jees…you whine just like Tony does…that's just saying something babe." Clint teased.

I folded my arms and threw Clint a mean look.

"HAHAHAHA!" I immediately went silent. "Everyone's laughing." I glared at Clint and began pouting. (***Tobuscus Adventures quote! lol XD***)

"I was joking! Are you pregnant or something? You're like really random today…" Clint joked.

"You did NOT just go there!"

"RELAX! I'm joking! Jees…tough crowd…come on let's go, we're here." Clint pulled over and stopped the car.

We stopped at the same pizza parlor the others went to congratulate Carol on joining the Avengers. They have good pizza…or so I was told by Clint. I was glad it was lunch time! I absolutely LOVE spaghetti. We got ourselves a booth and planted our butts in the seats.

"So…what do you think we should do for Clarissa's birthday?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Her birthday's tomorrow right?" Clint remembered.

"Yup…I was thinking we should give her something really nice. Like a party since it was like Tony's idea! And maybe buy her a few presents, you know?" I smiled at my awesome idea.

"Hmmmmm…..not a bad idea. I like it." Clint smiled back at me.

"OOH! We're gonna have to get cake! Oh I'm excited already!" I jumped in my seat all excited.

Clint put his hand on top of mine in attempt to get my attention.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Clint asked.

"Um…spaghetti!" I giggled.

"I figured you'd say that…" Clint rolled his eyes.

"Well it's not my fault! Us Italian's love spaghetti!" I whined.

"Well you Italians are super crazy too…you're an example." Clint teased.

"HEY! I say, I say I resent that remark!" I imitated Foghorn Leghorn.

"You're silly you know that?" Clint chuckled.

"I can't help it! I love joking around and brightening up everyone's day!" I smiled happily.

Clint laughed a little more before going up to order our food.

* * *

Later that day I tried doing everything I could to make this a good birthday for Clarissa. She was one of my best friends and I thought she deserved to be happy. She always deserved to be happy. She's earned it…..I always say that she deserves happiness don't I? : )

"What are you doing?" Jan asked.

I was making a cake and so far…it was disastrous…I was practically covered in flour.

"Um…making a cake…"

"Need help?" Jan giggled.

"Just a little bit…can you get the others to set up decorations and presents tomorrow?"

"Aw! That's so sweet! You're trying to throw Clarissa a birthday party aren't you?" Jan smiled sweetly at me and gave me a hug.

"Of course I am! The truth is that Tony and I talked about this the other day…he wanted my help since he likes Clarissa and because we're best friends. I mean I had already planned to give her a gift, but I had to hand it to Tony…he really seems to care about her…" I smiled remembering our discussion of Clarissa.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

"_Miss Ridolfi…Mr. Stark requires your assistance…_" JARVIS said. Tony? Great….what did he do this time?

I slowly nodded my head and just said, "Ok" in response. After going to Tony's office I heard his door lock shut behind me.

"Thanks for coming…" Tony smiled.

"Um…is there a reason you locked the door?" I squeaked. I began getting nervous. "If this is about me breaking your phone the other day I'm reaaaaally sorry! PLEASEDON'TKILLME!" I begged.

"Wait…YOU broke my phone?! I thought it was Cap! I'm so gonna—" Tony stopped yelling and pinched the ridge of his nose in attempt to calm down. "Okay…that's not why I called you here…look….you're Clarissa's best friend…what do you think she would want for her birthday?" Tony asked.

I knew that look on Tony's face. It was the 'I'm completely desperate and have no idea what to do! HELP ME' look. I guess I couldn't help, but take pity on Tony.

"Um…well…I already got her a gift that I know she's been wanting for awhile…I'm not sure…you're her boyfriend though! You should know her better than me!" I rolled my eyes.

"I know I'm her boyfriend! That's exactly why I'm asking for your help! I don't wanna mess up and give her the wrong gift, you know?" Tony began pouting.

"Alright…I'll help…" Tony smiled brightly. "Buuuuut….I want an 'I owe you'….we'll write it on paper if we have to…" Tony frowned. This made me chuckle a little.

"Fine…I swear on boy scouts honor that I will give you an 'I owe you' in the future whenever you so choose you want to use it." Tony held up his hand up like a boy scout.

"You're not a boy scout…" I rolled my eyes again as I laughed at Tony.

"You're right I'm not….that's Cap…" Tony smirked at his joke.

"Stop picking on Steve and start thinking…" I put my finger on my chin as I began brainstorming. I decided to sit down on the couch with Tony. "Is there something you know about her past?" I asked.

"Um…I don't know too much….she's not really fond of it, so we never talk about it. I don't wanna upset her." Tony frowned at the thought of Clarissa being sad.

"Well…try doing something for her. Something romantic! Like a dinner reservation at her favorite restaurant, or make _her_ dinner yourself…something like that." I suggested.

Tony nodded in reply and I saw his thinking face on. He looked really determined. I remember when he used to think like that whenever he wanted to buy me something I really wanted…_good times…_

"Do you think she would like it if we…threw her a birthday party?" Tony asked.

"Knowing her she wouldn't want it public or anything…but that's a good idea…the team could get her gifts…and yours could be best for last! Make it romantic!" I began jumping up and down in excitement. _Not a bad idea Tony! Not bad at all…._

"Alright then…let's set it up for her birthday…I'll let you take care of the cake since your trustworthy...and get everybody else in on it…and it has to be secret! It's a surprise party." Tony winked at me.

"Alright Mr. Stark…shall I get you anything else?" I imitated JARVIS.

"_I don't sound like that…..do I?_" JARVIS asked.

I rolled my eyes and left Tony's office finally.

* * *

(FLASHBACK OVER)

So yeah….that's how that happened. And yes…I did tell everyone that they had to help set the party up. They didn't seem bothered by it though…I mean…everyone loves Clarissa! She's another member of our whacky family! After hiding the cake safely in the refrigerator. I got myself cleaned up, put on some yoga pants and sports bra on, and headed to the training room. Things were a little odder for me. I mean…the not wearing glasses thing to shield my eyes. I mean apparently from what Thor believes, he thinks that by not shielding my eyes all the time that I'm giving more control to my other half which apparently is a bad thing.

_**Talking about me?**_

_Oh shut up…my friends are worried because YOU are able to take control of me…_

_**I'm not here to steal your body...I've already said that to the Avengers.**_

_Then…what ARE you inside my head for?_

…_**..I can't tell you that yet…**_

"Nice moves…" I looked over at the doorway and saw Steve standing there smirking at me.

I stopped punching the punching bag and smirked back at him.

"I aim to please." I rolled my eyes.

"You feel like going a few rounds? There hasn't been much crime lately, so you've probably slacked off a bit…" Steve teased.

"I can take you anytime, anywhere. WITHOUT my powers." I snapped.

"Then let's test out that theory…"

The both of us stepped into the wrestling ring and for once it was Steve that charged at me first. Which usually NEVER happens…I mean…he would let me charge at him first just to mess with me. I luckily dodged his punch by sliding underneath him between his legs. He used that as an opportunity to grab me by the ankles to trip me. Steve then had me pinned underneath him.

"So….do you have any ideas on what Clarissa wants for her birthday?" Steve asked.

"Well…I already got her something…I can't help you out." I then turned the tables and rolled the both of us over. I was now on top of Cap pinning him down. "So what was that you were saying? I'm pretty sure _I'm_ still at the top of my game…" I smiled deviously. Steve struggled underneath me and I only pinned him down a little harder.

"Well that's not fair…you're cheating…" Steve pouted.

"How?"

"Well for one thing…I know for sure you're using your powers to hold me down with some of Thor's strength..."

_Damn he's good…_

"Well technically you cheat too…I mean in a fight without using my powers I would be beat with your strength…and let's face it…you wouldn't be what you are today without that Super Soldier Serum." I teased.

"Touché… " Steve chuckled.

In seconds Steve flipped me over and straddled my waist.

"I win…" Steve smirked in satisfaction.

"….no faaaaaiir." I whined.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Clint ran in looking angry. I then remembered what position we were in. Steve was straddling my waist pinning both of my arms above my head. Yeah…it looked a little….compromising…

"It's seriously not what you think…" I blurted out.

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me!" Clint folded his arms and began glaring at Steve.

"We were technically training…just so you know…and as usual, Cap found some way to beat me again." I frowned at Cap and pushed him off of me. Cap chuckled at my childish behavior and helped me up.

"Don't worry Clint. I know she's taken…" Steve joked. "Besides…I'd never do that to you…"

After a few seconds of Clint and Steve looking each other in the eye they both burst out laughing.

"Yeah you're right…sorry Cap." Clint punched Steve's arm laughing some more.

"I'll see you two later…I'm gonna go out." Cap smiled and waved at us on the way out.

It was my turn to fold my arms and pout.

"Babe…oh come on…I'm sorry okay? You have to admit though…I think you would have been the same way if it was Carol on top of me or something…" Clint teased. _True enough…._

I began to turn and walk away from Clint to get my water bottle.

"Babe! Come on! I said I was sorry!" Clint walked up from behind me and hugged me by the waist also resting his head on my shoulder. "How about I make you something to eat to make it up to you eh?"

"The last time you cooked something the kitchen was almost set on fire…" I smirked.

"…..and by making you something I meant ordering take out…" Clint quickly corrected himself.

I laughed a little bit and kissed Clint on the cheek walking out of the training room.

* * *

"Are you guys up to something?" Clarissa turned off the TV and gave me a suspicious look.

"Um….no?" I played dumb. I'm pretty good at lying…that's years of practice lying to my parents.

"Really?" Clarissa frowned and couldn't tell if I was lying…_yup…gets them every time…_

"Can I have the remote back? I was watching Chris Hemsworth take off his shirt." I almost started drooling at the thought of Chris Hemsworth without his shirt.

"Belles…I know Chris Hemsworth is a REALLY extremely good looking guy, but you have to control yourself…" Clarissa teased.

"He's not just a really extremely good looking guy…he's the perfect human being! It's like he was created by angels!" I squealed.

"Oh brother…" Clarissa face-palmed and then walked out of the room leaving me to spazz out over Chris Hemsworth. "I swear to god if you're hiding something I'll get you back!" Clarissa yelled.  
"Not a chance!" I replied.

I kept squealing at Chris Hemsworth as soon as I turned the TV back on. Clint, T'Challa, Thor, and Steve all walked in looking at me like I had grown an extra head.

"What in the world are you doing?" Clint asked.

I quickly turned off the TV and began blushing.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I SWEAR!" I blurted out. The four of them looked confused. "Don't judge me! Chris Hemsworth is hot and everyone knows it!"

They all started to burst out laughing at me.

"Okay very funny! Now get out!" I grumbled.

"I'm sorry Lady Isabella…I didn't mean to laugh at you….I just find you adorable." Thor smiled.

It was now my turn to be confused. _Did Thor seriously just say that?_

"Okay then….so…what do you guys want?" I asked.

"I believe we have an idea to distract Clarissa tomorrow…" T'Challa answered.

This peaked my interest immediately.

"Okay so basically…we're gonna have you dress up as a thief and distract Clarissa…" Clint smirked.

"That's your big idea?" I rolled my eyes at Clint.

"Don't blame us…it was Tony's idea." Steve pointed out.

"Should have known…alright…I'm gonna have to make a costume and make sure Clarissa doesn't know it's me."

"Well…we already have that covered…" Steve informed me.

"Yeah Tony designed it for you…"

I rolled my eyes again…_should have known Tony would be involved._

"So where's this costume?" I asked.

"Tony had it sent up to your room." Clint said.

ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!

* * *

_The next chapter will have Clarissa's birthday party at the beginning. Just so you know! AND YES! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER FINALLY! OH YEAH! It took forever, but I got it! I'll start the next chapter soon! I've been busy with school and everything so I'm sorry for the wait._


	13. Toxic Gas and a Flash of Cap's Past!

_Hope you enjoyed chapter 11! If not, that's too bad! ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^-^ and by the way I want to thank all of the supporters who really like my story! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm really glad SOME people appreciate my stories!_

"_Alright…I'm in position…_" Cap spoke up.

"_Same here…you ready Bella? Clarissa is heading your way._" Clint told me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready…this better work or I blame _**you**_guys…" I spoke into my earpiece.

"_Trust me! It'll work! All YOU have to do is make sure she doesn't recognize you! So uh…try to not be yourself…and don't worry things are going fine here! We've got the decorations almost set up._" Tony spoke up.

"You guys better be right…" I sighed in frustration.

"_It's fine…we'll let you know when we're done setting everything up! Then all YOU have to do is lure Clarissa back to the mansion._" Jan informed me.

"Whatever…over and out."

GOD! THIS OUTFIT WAS ANNOYING! I looked like an even sluttier version of Harley Quinn! DAMN YOU TONY! XC I_ guess this is Tony's payback for breaking his phone…_

_**It's not THAT bad…I mean…it could be worse?**_

_How could this be any worse? I had to freaking dye my hair because of Tony! I'M BLONDE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! _

_**IT COMES OUT! It takes at least a week to get rid of the hair dye! You'll be fine you big cry baby!**_

_GOD THIS SUCKS! Why couldn't __**Wasp **__be the distraction?!_

_**It's too late to change your mind now! Do you want some help being the villain?**_

_For once I'd rather you take control over me…I think I'll mess up somehow…just….just don't go crazy and try to destroy all of humanity or anything okay?_

_**I'm not like that you know…and I usually don't help you unless you're in REAL danger, but fine... I'll**__** help you out.**_

* * *

Clarissa's POV

Why did I have to go fight a bad guy? I just wanted ONE day off! Is that too much to ask for? Why did there have to be a bank robbery right now? God this was annoying…

"HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" I yelled at the thief. _Okay…does this chick look like a slutty version of Harley Quinn…or is it just me?_

The thief looked nervous for a moment, but her mood immediately changed when her eyes started to change color. It reminded me of Bella for a minute. And she even looked a little similar to Bella too! I put my thoughts aside as I began my big chase after the thief. I kept shooting laser beams from my staff at her, but she kept dodging them and was doing so with a big and slightly creepy smile on her face the whole time.

"**Is that all you got lady?**" The thief yelled at me. _Dude…why is her voice so weird?_

I then teleported behind her and tried to hit her with my staff in attempt to at least knock her out, but she did a back flip and kept doing cartwheels around me as I kept trying to hit her.

"UUUUGH! HOLD STILL!" I yelled in frustration.

* * *

Clint's POV

It was fun watching the two girls fight from a distance. I think Isabella could actually pull off being a villain…not that I would ever want anything like that to happen. I'm just saying that she's really convincing. She looked like a goofy clown girl doing cartwheels. I don't know why, but she was definitely turning me on. I guess it's because when we do foreplay and she sometimes dresses up in those cute costumes of hers and—SHIT! Nevermind! No one needs to know about that!

"_Hawkeye how's it going?_" Tony asked.

"Umm….it's surprisingly going pretty well. Bella makes a very convincing villain…but uh…why did you make her look like Harley Quinn again?" Yeah she looks like Harley Quinn from that Batman Arkham Asylum game…in case anyone was wondering…

"_It's payback for breaking my phone the other day…so is Clarissa suspecting anything?_"

"Not so far…she's really getting frustrated at Bella though…she's seriously got this whole Harley Quinn thing down…she keeps doing these cartwheels around Clarissa and dodges her attacks…it's pretty fun to watch actually…" I smirked.

"_Send me a video._" Tony chuckled.

"Oh don't worry…I've been videotaping the entire fight…" I held up my video camera and made sure that it was recording. _Oh this will definitely make good blackmail…_

"_Okay well we've got everything set up! Get over there and end the fight…I bet Clarissa's pretty mad now._" Cap spoke up.

And that's my cue!

* * *

Clarissa's POV

God damn it! This girl is annoying! I have to end this fight and end it now! But it was weird…out of nowhere Clint showed up and tried to shoot an arrow at the thief, but sadly it missed.

"Hawkeye? What are you doing here?!" I was confused that's for sure.

"Oh Cap told me to come here and help you out!" Hawkeye explained. I just nodded my head and kept trying to hit her with another laser beam from my staff. Hawkeye smirked and winked at the clown girl before shooting an arrow at her. This time she didn't even attempt to dodge the arrow and just let it hit her. In seconds she fell to the ground unconscious.

"WHAT THE?! How the hell can YOU hit her but **I** can't?!" I grumbled.

"I just distracted her…but you helped too so…good job." Clint mumbled.

Clint went over to her and threw her over his shoulder carrying her like a sack of potatoes.

"Alright…you go to the mansion…I'll take care of her." I raised my eyebrow in suspicion and Clint just chuckled at me. "I already have a girlfriend Mystic…I'm not gonna try anything with her…I just figured you could use a break. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

You didn't need to tell me twice! I'm outta here!

* * *

My POV again!

After Clarissa left I immediately got off of Clint and began smirking.

"**Nice aim partner…**" I punched Clint playfully in the shoulder.

_Can I have my body back now?_

_**Oh right…Hold on.**_

Clint began looking into my eyes and saw them change back to my normal color.

"Were you just—"

"Ummmm…..no?" I lied.

"YES YOU WERE! You were being controlled by whatever that thing is that's inside you!" Clint yelled.

"It's fine! I—uh…might have told my other half to play the villain for me! But it's fine now!" I tried to explain.

"You've gotta stop letting that thing control you…_whatever_ it is…it won't hesitate to take your body the first chance it gets…this is bad news Bella…you can't do it anymore." Clint told me.

"I….I know…" I hung my head down in shame.

Clint put his hand on my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Hey…..I love you alright? Don't be like that. I'm just worried is all…we still don't know what this thing is…all of us are worried sick that we might just lose you someday you know? If anything happened…" Clint mumbled.

I smiled sadly at Clint before kissing his cheek. I went back over to the bank near us and gave them back the bag money before the two of us ran back to the mansion.

* * *

After getting back to the mansion the two of us got there just in time and we all turned off the lights. I then sat down on the table in plain view, so I could mess with Clarissa a little bit.

"YOU! HOW THE HELL DID YOU ESCAPE?! I THOUGHT HAWKEYE TOOK YOU TO JAIL!" Clarissa got her staff back out and then aimed it at me.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" I smirked. It was fun messing with Clarissa in the dark…tee hee!

"What the? Bella is that you—"

"SURPRISE!"

"HOLY SH**! HOLY MOTHER F******* ON *****! WHAT THE SAM HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Clarissa jumped like a cat as the lights turned back on and everyone jumped out.

"HA! We got you good!" Jan laughed.

"Why the hell would guys do that?! You almost made me pee my pants!" Clarissa whined.

"Sorry! We just thought you could use a good surprise is all!" Clint smiled at Clarissa.

"You mean….for my birthday?" Clarissa looked surprised. "Wow…thanks guys. That's really sweet of you." Clarissa smiled warmly at us.

"It wasn't our idea…it was Tony's…" I pointed at Tony who was smirking the whole time. Clarissa began blushing as we all put our presents on the table.

"'Tis a marvelous day to celebrate a comrades date of birth!" Thor cheered.

And from there things were smooth sailing…we all gave Clarissa her cake and presents and we all had the time of our lives that night. Tony gave her a beautiful necklace with a heart charm on it that had their initials on it. It was really cute! I couldn't help, but smile noticing how happy they were together. I left the party earlier than everyone else because I wanted to get out of this ridiculous costume and get this mask and clown makeup off my face. I also brushed out my now blonde hair. I really didn't like my hair blonde. Everyone thought it was a good look on me, but…it just wasn't ME you know? I liked my natural dark brown hair! At least this stuff comes out in a week…I think I could survive…I looked at my alarm clock and noticed it was midnight.

"Bella? You in there?" _Clarissa? What's she doing here?_

I let Clarissa in and gave her a hug.

"So how does it feel being 22?" I asked.

"It feels great! I'm a changed woman!" Clarissa laughed.

"Great to hear." I chuckled.

"Sooooo…Tony told me you helped him out. Thanks for that by the way…and the cake was delicious too…" Clarissa smiled.

"It's no problem…Tony loves you, you know…I hope you guys are happy together. You both deserve all the happiness in the world."

"AAWW! You're so sweet!" Clarissa gave me a bear hug. "I knew that there was a reason you're my best friend!"

Oh Clarissa! How I love you… ^-^ you're too good to me.

* * *

I was angry today, so I kept punching at the punching bag. I was just having another one of those _moments_…the ones where I get really angry and depressed. But good news! This time I didn't turn to alcohol…so I guess I'm making some progress with that…out of nowhere some orange gas came leaking in the room.

"What in the world? What is that?!" I began to panic.

_**Shit…this gas might be toxic…hold on…I'll help you out.**_

_Are you going to like take control of me AGAIN?!_

_**Oh it's only for a little bit stop being a baby!**_

_Fine… _=_=

And just like that my mind went blank again.

* * *

"Is she waking up?" Iron Man asked.

"Yes…she's starting to stir…" Panther said.

"What about Cap?" Wasp asked.

"Temperature is at 104 and climbing…and his heart is beating erratically…"

"He doesn't have long guys…" Wasp mumbled.

I heard the heart monitor beeping slower…wait…was I dying?! My eyes snapped open and I began to panic. When I panicked I practically froze items in the middle of the air with my psychic powers. _Seriously! When the hell did I get psychic powers?! I don't even recall!_

"Isabella! It's okay! You're fine!" Wasp held me tight in her arms in attempt to calm me down. "Now just breathe in and out…just calm down…okay?" Wasp rubbed my back and began acting motherly…._okay then…._

The floating items in the air began to go down slowly where they were. My eyes were as wide as saucers though…I was confused and I had no idea what was going on…so yeah…

"Isabella…do you remember anything?" Iron Man asked.

"I….not really….I only remember training when orange gas started to come in the room and then it's all blank from there…." I clutched my head because I had a slight headache.

"It's a miracle you're not like Cap…I don't know what's going on…" Iron Man peeled back his mask and looked shocked. I looked down at Cap and I was horrified at the sight. Cap looked like he was a really old decaying dead corpse except his skin was pure red.

"C—Cap? What's wrong with him?" I gasped.

"We don't know…"

Cap started to wake up and when he saw his reflection on Tony's armor he began panicking. Wasp then fainted not too long after. Iron Man quickly put his mask back on.

"Wasp!" I cried.

Panther carried her and laid her gently on another hospital bed. I started to get up out of the bed too because I felt extremely better.

"Panther…look…" Wasp's skin then turned out exactly like Cap's .

"It may just be a matter of time for all of us…not to mention anyone else exposed to the streets outside…"

"What's going on?!" I asked angrily.

"We don't know…but that same orange gas you saw was leaked into the mansion and outside as well…Panther's right…it's only a matter of time…"

"You're kidding! You have to find a cure!" I panicked.

"Wait a minute…how are you NOT affected?" Iron Man was confused.

"I—I don't know! I just woke up in here! You tell me!"

"We need a sample from all three of you…from there we can synthesize an antidote.…" Panther explained.

"Wait you need a blood sample from me?" _Oh god…I hated needles…_

"Well yeah…for one thing we need to know how the hell you're immune to it…" Iron Man told me.

"_Sir incoming call. Secretary of Defense Rusk on secure channel profile._" JARVIS told Iron Man.

"Rusk? He wants to talk NOW?" Iron Man sounded pissed.

The screen behind Iron Man began to turn on from there.

"_You Avengers have finally crossed the line…Storing dangerous bio tech weapons in the heart of Manhattan. This is precisely what I have been talking about._"

"Mister Secretary, we were attacked—" Iron Man tried defending.

"_Tell that to the American people Stark. This confirms the story I've been telling them all along. The Avengers cannot be trusted. Now I'm shutting you down till further notice…_"

"You know we can't do that! Plus this _incident_…we just need time to—"

"_Wrong answer…the dye has been cast and I am taking matters into my more capable hands…_"

With that he hung up. It was starting to get tense in here. I felt really nervous around Tony…I mean if his mask was off I'd imagine that he would be completely angry right now with a very PO'd face on.

"Uuuuhhh….you alright Tony?" I asked timidly. Tony ignored me and shoved a needle in my arm to get my blood sample.

"Let's get those samples in the accelerator for analysis. Rusk isn't giving us much time." Iron Man and Panther. I rubbed my arm and glared at Tony. He could have warned me first!

"Wasp is fading fast though Captain America is showing resistance." Black Panther noticed.

"Maybe it's the super soldier serum in his blood." I joined in.

"_Sir an armored division has cornered off the area. And the mansion's security systems are being hacked from outside._" JARVIS warned us.

"Hacked? I wrote those programs personally!" Tony fumed.

"WHAT?! The army is outside?! Oh god!" I put my hands on my head as I began to freak out. "Do you guys want me to delay them or something?" I asked quickly.

"No! You need to stay here in case you infect anyone!" Black Panther stopped me and sat me back down.

"Then what do we do?!" I yelled.

"_He is sending troops on the lawn as we speak._" JARVIS informed us.

"Troops? What's he sending them for? To do what? Arrest us?" Iron Man got angrier.

"ARREST US?! Oh hell no! I am NOT gonna let the army arrest me!" I finally stood up and cracked my knuckles. I got in a stance ready to fight.

From above we heard a huge explosion. _I guess that means they've already gotten in…_

_CLARISSA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!_

(Bella? You guys okay? What's wrong? I heard some explosion downstairs…)

_That might be the army trying to break in the house!_

(ARMY? What the hell did you guys do?!)

_Something weird is going on and we need time to find a cure for Wasp and Cap and most of Manhatten! Go help defend the mansion! Quick!_

(Alright…I'm on my way…you better give me a better explanation when this is over.)

I noticed time going by and saw Iron Man and Black Panther working on an antidote. Nothing was working so far. We needed more time!

"Keep working on the antidote! I'm gonna go check on Cap and Wasp!"

The two nodded their heads and went back to work. I went to Cap and Wasp and found a long haired stranger trying to fight Cap. He looked strangely familiar. It was almost like he knew Steve personally or something. The man looked at me and smiled evilly. In seconds I was knocked out.

* * *

_Oooooowww….why the hell does my head hurt?_

_**You better wake up…I have a bad feeling something horrible is gonna happen…**_

_Why do I get the feeling you're right? -_- god….this day keeps getting worse…_

"Winter Soldier, you have done much better than the rest of code red."

"Thank you sir." Wait a minute…RUSK?! HE'S BEHIND THIS?! THAT BASTARD IS DEAD!

"You poor, misguided, outdated soul…you have no idea what this country needs with its heroes do you? Don't you realize? I did this all for your benefit." Cap looked terrified for once.

I looked up and got angry fast.

"You bastard. You set us up didn't you?" I growled.

"My my….someone's smart." Rusk grinned evilly. I jumped up and went to get Rusk, but this 'Winter Soldier' held me back before I could do anything.

"LET ME GO!"

I saw Rusk lift up his foot and kick Cap in the face knocking him out cold.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I'm gonna get you for this!"

"And you….you weren't affected by the gas to begin with…why is that?" Rusk asked.

_Uh oh…._

"Maybe it's because I'm stronger than all of you combined once I show my colors." I snapped.

The Winter Soldier squeezed me a little too hard on purpose in attempt to shut me up. When I looked closer into his eyes all I kept seeing was nothing…it was as if he had no soul…it was kinda scary. Out of nowhere a tiny missle with a needle in it was flying through the window. The Winter Soldier had shoved me to the ground and then caught this needle aiming for Cap. That was Tony's antidote for Steve wasn't it?! SHIT! Cap immediately started attacking Rusk and ripped off his face. Eeewww….

"Show yourself coward!"

It revealed that underneath this skin was Red Skull himself. I was truly amazed and terrified. This guy was supposed to be dead!

"Red Skull!"

"And so we have come full circle Captain America!" Red Skull then attacked Cap some more. "I will crush you and everything you hold dear under my heel!"

I attempted to get up, but for some reason I couldn't…I was terrified so much that I was completely still and also physically worn out from everything that had happened.

"CAP!" I cried out.

"Finish him." Red Skull gave Cap to the Winter Soldier who only blankly stared at him. "Do it." He ordered. _Why was he hesitating? I thought he practically had no soul…_

Instead of killing Cap he stuck the needle in him giving him the antidote that Tony sent to us and then tossed him aside. _He's helping us?! Why?! _I immediately crawled over to Cap to check if he was fine. I saw the Red Skull pull out his gun and aimed it at the Winter Soldier.

"For your defiance you have signed your death warrant." Red Skull hissed.

Cap got himself up and then threw his shield at Red Skull making him drop the gun. CAP'S BACK BABY!

"Look at me Skull! You and I still have a score to settle!" Cap glared at him.

Cap charged at Skull who got back his gun and attempted to shoot him. Cap and Skull were crashing out the window not long after. In seconds Cap got Red Skull and knocked his ass out. That's when Iron Man flew in. I saw the Winter Soldier trying to leave and I attempted to stop him. He was quick however and hit my pressure point, so I would pass out.

* * *

"Oooooooww….DAMN! That freaking hurts!" I hissed in pain and grabbed my shoulder where the Winter Soldier got my pressure point.

"Oh good…you're awake." I glanced over in front of me and saw Clarissa sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Care to fill me in on what happened?"

"It was crazy…all of it. Apparently there was footage of Cap and Red Skull fighting and it's gone world wide…I hope Cap knows what he's done for the Avengers…we've pretty much redeemed ourselves to the public again." Clarissa smiled softly. "AND you saved everyone including me with your DNA. You cured practically everyone." I was shocked at the last statement, but shook it off and ignored it.

"So Cap beat him?" I smiled.

"Yup…and we've already got those two guys off of Skull's mind control too."

"They were under mind control? Who'd have thought…?" I mused.

"Do you remember much of what happened?" Clarissa asked.

I winced remembering what the Winter Soldier did to me…he seemed so serious and looked like he had no soul yet here he goes saving Cap. I didn't get it at all. This guy knew Cap somehow…I had to find the connection.

"Look I have to go." I got up from my bed.

"W—what? But you just woke up! You shouldn't push yourself too hard!" Clarissa tried to sit me back down.

"Nah I'm good! I feel better already." I ran out the door before Clarissa could protest.

I kept running through the mansion and went to look for Tony. Maybe he could help piece some things together. Instead I bump into Cap who was just coming inside.

"HOLY JESUS!" I squeaked.

"I'm sorry about that." Cap helped me up.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" I hugged Steve. Steve started blushing. I looked at his hand and saw the same vile that had the antidote in it. "What are you still doing with that? Did something happen?" I mumbled.

"He…helped me…and I don't know why." Steve muttered softly. Steve snapped his head up and then looked at me. "Did you see him do anything?! Do you know where he went?" Steve asked.

I was surprised with this sudden question, but answered anyway.

"Ummmm well…I don't know where he went. I tried stopping him with what strength I had left, but he pushed my pressure point and knocked me out cold before I could do anything to him. He was gone without a trace." I answered. "Steve….do you know this guy? He seems familiar. And he looks like he knows you underneath those cold icy eyes of his."

"He seems familiar…I can't stop thinking about it." Steve brought his hand up to my cheek and brushed some hair away from my face. I winced in pain. "You've got a bruise." Steve noticed. I began blushing.

"I—I—uh…I'll be fine…" I mumbled.

"Clint's lucky to have someone special like you." Steve smiled gently.

I suddenly froze up and remembered about Clint. I wanted to go see him and check to see if he was alright.

"I gotta go…I'll see you later?" I smiled sadly.

"Go get him…he needs his girl." Steve teased.

I giggled and went to go find Clint.

* * *

_Dude! FINALLY FINISHED! I hope you enjoyed! If not then oh well! I'm sorry for being late with this chapter. It's just that I'm busy with school and all this shit is going on all at once. I'm glad that you were patient! I felt sad when I saw Bucky in the Code Red episode…it made me sad! I remember seeing the episode that showed Cap falling into the ice cold water and Bucky blowing up on that plane. That part always made me cry for some reason! It's really sad! Anyways…..I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _


	14. Premonitions and Flash Backs!

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if not then oh well! I had fun writing it!_

_Cap was on an aircraft ready to stop Red Skull little did he know his partner Bucky had tagged along. _

"_Hiya Cap!"_

"_Bucky no!"_

"_Yeah, yeah I know! Don't worry I got it covered Cap!" Bucky smiled and saluted to him._

_Cap turned his attention away from Bucky and went over to get the Red Skull. After using his shield to break the glass he grabs Red Skull by his shirt._

"_It's over Skull!" Cap yelled._

"_HAHAHAHA! FAREWELL CAPTAIN AMERICA!" Red Skull pushed a button which revealed a timer going off. In seconds he deployed his chute and took off without a trace. _

_Cap turned around to find Bucky stuck on one of the metal bars to the ladder of this aircraft. _

"_CAAAP!" Bucky cried._

"_BUCKY!" Cap ran over trying to get him out. When he glanced over at the timer he realized there wasn't enough time to help him, so he stayed trying to be strong and die with his teammate._

"_The world needs Captain America more than it needs Bucky!" Cap froze at those words and Bucky just kicked him off sending him into the water._

"_BUCKYYYY!"_

_The image he saw of Bucky waving and smiling to him as the aircraft exploded would forever be in Cap's memory. He couldn't help, but cry for Bucky as it exploded._

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I heard running nearby and my door was busted open.

"Yo! Babe! We heard screaming! Everything okay?!" Clint looked worried as hell and had his bow and arrow in his hands.

I then realize that as I panicked when I woke up most of my belongings in my room are floating around me. I'm slightly terrified…._did I just…see part of Steve's memory?_

_**That was…slightly scary. I feel bad for him now…**_

"Bella…are you okay?" Clarissa asked. I still remained frozen in fear and shock. If that was a nightmare…it's been the worst one I ever had. It felt like I was there…Clarissa tried walking over to me, but for some reason one of my floating objects prevented her to get near me. Tony pushed the floating objects out of the way and sat on the bed with me.

"Did you have a bad dream about something?" Tony asked sincerely. I just nodded my head slowly.

When I looked at Steve I got even more terrified. I didn't know why, but I kept feeling scared and terrified, plus those memories of his kept floating back into my head. It didn't help at all. Tony noticed how terrified I was when I glanced at Steve and then pulled me into a hug in attempt to calm me down.

"Just breathe in and out okay?" Tony told me.

"It was…so scary…" I mumbled in his chest. "It felt so real…"

I could tell that from this point all my teammates were worried about me. I didn't mean to scare everyone half to death, but I also don't care what anyone thinks right now because I'm too scared to even know what the hell I just experienced. In several seconds the floating objects went back to the way they were.

"Look at her eyes…" Clint mumbled.

Tony tilted my chin up and then looked at me in surprise because of what Clint told him. _What's wrong with my eyes?!_

_**Dude…just calm the hell down. You're kinda worrying everyone.**_

_I'M FUCKING SCARED! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED SO SHUT THE HELL UP!_

_**Okay then…jees…**_

"Alright…let's go make you something to calm you down…" Tony muttered.

"Sounds like a plan…I'll make tea then?" Jan offered.

* * *

After several minutes Jan brought me some tea. It really did help me calm down a bit even though I was still shaken up.

"Care to tell us what happened?" T'Challa asked.

"Well…I **don't** know what just happened…I'm still trying to figure it out." I took another sip of tea. It was really sweet and tasted like honey. "Damn…this is some pretty good tea…" I commented.

"Look…obviously you were scared the hell out of…it must have been something extremely scary if you screamed like that." Clarissa eyed me suspiciously.

"Okay well…let's just say hypothetically that I saw and experienced someone's memories." I mumbled.

"Wait…you can see someone's memories? How did you manage to do that?" Clint asked.

"I don't know! This is a first for me too!" I clutched my head when I felt a head ache going on.

"Did you know whom they belonged to?" Thor asked me.

I glanced at Steve out of the corner of my eye, but quickly averted my eyes.

"I have a feeling that I do…" I answered. Everyone stood there expecting an answer. "What?"

"Well are you gonna tell us who's memories you saw?" Jan asked.

"I don't think I should tell you that…it's kinda private and I'm pretty sure this person would want that memory to remain secret. I'm respecting this person's privacy." I eyed everyone and took another sip of tea.

"So you're not going to even tell us?" Carol folded her arms.

"That would be a little rude don't you think?" I glared at Carol. "It _could_ be about you for all I know…"

With that Carol shut up.

"Well…I'm off to bed…" Clint stretched his arms and let out a yawn. "I'll see you tomorrow babe. Feel better okay? If you need me I'll be in my room." Clint kissed my cheek and left the room.

Everyone began to get up and leave. Steve was the last person to leave and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you…" Steve smiled nicely at me. HOW DID HE KNOW?!

"How did you know it was your memory I saw?" I was surprised.

"Well…let's just say you kept glancing at me out of the corner of your eye every few seconds." Steve pointed out.

"I hope it wasn't that obvious to everyone else." I muttered.

"Maybe…but if I may ask…what memory of mine did you see? Was it something from the war?" Steve asked. Steve sat down on the couch with me.

"It was when…." I stopped and looked at Steve sadly. _Should I really tell him?_

_**Well…I don't see why not...**_

"It was when you last saw Bucky…your partner…I saw Red Skull escaping, Bucky stuck in that ladder of the aircraft, and Bucky saving you…I'm sorry you ever had to experience something like that…" I felt a tear fall down my face.

Steve put his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tear.

"Don't ever feel sorry about that…Isabella look…what happened is done. You can't change the past…I wish that I could change that moment every day, but there's just some things that you can't change. Besides…if that never happened, no matter how tragic it was…I would have never met you or the Avengers. So I wouldn't change anything…it was meant to happen for a reason." Steve smiled at me.

"You really mean that?" I smiled sadly and felt more tears in my eyes. Except that this time…they were tears of happiness.

"Of course I do." Steve ruffled my hair up.

"Thanks for cheering me up Steve…you're too good to me…" I hugged Steve and gave him a peck on the lips.

* * *

It's really weird…if I hadn't chosen to become a cartoonist…now that I think about it. I would have become a history teacher. As a kid growing up, Captain America was the one person I looked up to. I remembered learning everything I could about him and his partner Bucky Barnes. I never heard HOW he died because it was never reported. All the reports said were that he was lost at sea with Bucky. I mean…if Cap survived…does that mean Bucky Barnes is alive too? Was that flashback of Steve's past some kind of message?

"BELLA! Suit up! SHIELD is under attack!" Jan burst into my room.

I nodded my head quickly and got in my costume ready to go. In seconds we all flew there. Except Clint…I had to carry him with my strength. After many minutes that it took to get us there we saw Cap crashing a jet into this HUGE robot. When I noticed the symbol I knew right away that it was Hydra. They were trying to free Red Skull! Once I looked at their symbol though. I froze in fear. There were more flashbacks of Cap and Bucky defeating Hydra. I also kept seeing the Red Skull's evil smile. His very being haunted me and sent chills up my spine. I couldn't help, but feel terrified.

"MIMIC! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME SOLDIER!" Steve yelled at me through the explosions.

Looking at Steve again I began to get more flashbacks. It was overflowing. There were so many flashbacks that I couldn't handle it. I clutched my head like I was having the worst head ache ever. It was so painful that I fell weak to my knees.

"Bella! Are you okay?!" Clint asked. Clint had his hand on my shoulder and looked extremely worried. I shook my head feeling myself lose my voice. Clarissa grabbed Clint by the shoulder and pushed him away from me.

"Go fight! I'll take care of her Hawkeye!" Hawkeye nodded in response and left to fight the robot.

Clarissa held her staff firmly and put it on my head gently in attempt to use magic to aid me. In several seconds the head ache and flashbacks faded away.

"How did you do that?!" I yelled over the sound of the explosions.

"I'll tell you later! Are you strong enough to fight?!" Clarissa asked.

"I think so!" I replied. As long as I didn't look at Cap or this Hydra symbol…I think I would be okay.

When I thought Cap had knocked the damn robot down…I was dead wrong. It got back up like it didn't even get damaged and was brand new all over again. _SHIT._ O.o

"What are you?" Cap whispered. The robot shot huge lasers out of its eyes and before Cap used his shield, Miss Marvel got in front of him and started absorbing the hit.

"Haven't we ever talked about hogging the giant robots Cap?" Iron Man joked.

"We came as fast as we could when we got the SHIELD distress call." We all noticed the robot still standing. "Didn't even dent it…" Miss Marvel mumbled.

"Maybe cause you don't have one of these." Iron Man flew up and used his chest piece to shoot a huge repulsor beam at the robot.

It didn't last long when the robot used its lasers again to attack Tony.

"Yeah you wanna come up with an actual plan now?!" Carol glared at Tony.

"And I have a plan! **ATTACK**." I smirked. My eyes were now glowing red and black again. (*AVENGERS MOVIE QUOTE! WHOOO!*)

In seconds I started throwing lightning bolts at the robot like Zeus. When I realized I needed to get closer I used Hulk strength to jump really high, so I could climb its arm. I jumped off when I got to the top of its head and aimed for the cannon blasters. It was like this moment was in slow motion as soon as I jumped. It shot a huge laser at me and I used my copied ability of Iron Man's huge repulsor blast with a combination of Miss Marvel's powerful energy beams as a counterattack, so I wouldn't get hit by the huge lasers. When I actually hit managed to get through and hit the robot though, a huge sonic scream filled up everyone's ears. As soon as I hit the ground I clutched my head like everyone else. The huge robot flew back and then exploded. When I reopened my eyes I realized that Steve was shielding me with his shield and body. _AW STEVE!_ It was pure silence for a few seconds, but I realized that I just took down a huge ass robot all by myself. HOLY FUDGE! I DID THAT?!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! TAKE THAT YOU GIANT ASS ROBOT! OH YEAH! I LOVE KICKING ASS, CHEWING BUBBLEGUM, AND TAKING NAMES! YEAH!" I cheered pumped my fist in the air. Everyone looked at me like I had grown an extra head. _Oh come on! It's not every day that I defeat a giant robot! Of course I was gonna celebrate._

"Ummm….babe? You should calm down." Hawkeye whispered in my ear.

"It's not every day that I kick a huge Hydra robot's ass!" I huffed and folded my arms.

"Jees…first you're all weak and then you take down a huge Hydra robot by yourself…how did you manage to do that?" Iron Man asked. _Jeez…now you sound like Clint… XD_

"I am the definition of awesome…it's in my nature." I smiled smugly.

When I looked at the robot sinking into the ocean. I looked back at the Hydra symbol. That's when more flashbacks decided to pop into my head again. I clutched my head in pain and shut my eyes tightly as I kept seeing more images of Bucky, Cap, and lot's of evil Hydra soldiers in my head. _OH GOD MAKE IT STOP! IF THIS IS PUNISHMENT FOR BREAKING TONY'S NEW LAPTOP THEN I'M SORRY!_

"Mimic!" Iron Man rushed over to me. "Look at me! What's wrong?!" The last images I saw were, "THE SLEEPERS HAVE AWOKEN!" , ANOTHER huge robot, and the Red Skull smiling evilly at me. These were like flashbacks and premonitions…these visions were trying to tell me something. The question was what? It obviously had something to do with Cap and Bucky…and the Red Skull. The message about those sleepers looked familiar. Was it Red Skull's cell? SHIT!

"Hey! What's wrong?!" Iron Man asked.

I didn't answer, but instead ran inside the SHIELD base and looked for Red Skull's cell with Steve following me.

"Shit…it was true…" I looked at the message in his cell. "THE SLEEPERS HAVE AWOKEN!"

Steve looked surprised too and then looked at me suspiciously.

"Did you have another vision?" Steve asked.

"Steve…I don't know what to say…how to explain it all…" I mumbled. Steve put his hand on my shoulder.

"What did you see?"

"I saw you, Bucky, another giant robot, and Red Skull…..Steve…..I think Bucky is alive. I think these flashbacks and premonitions are a sign that something big is going down….and Red Skull is behind it…"

Steve froze in shock at the mention of Bucky and soon enough we both figured it out.

"If Bucky is alive then….is HE the Winter Soldier?" Steve asked.

"I think so Cap…"

* * *

"Whatever that thing was, CLEARLY there are more coming. Note…Sleepers _plural_." Tony said. "This was a serious piece of tech…Skull stole from the army when he was posing as Secretary of Defense." He explained. "Other pieces date back to World War II. Obviously the Red Skull has been working on this pet project for a long time. We need to catch him and shut it down. FAST. I'm uploading data from the SLEEPERS transmissions collective to everyone's ID cards. Start the search in Washington DC…the Skull's last base of operations. Let's move." Tony concluded.

The meeting was over and we all got up.

"Tony…I'd like to try a different tact." Steve told him. I stayed with Cap…I don't know, but I think he might need me with this little mission. "I want to look for the Winter Soldier. Call it a hunch…"

"Or call it MY hunch." I mumbled quietly.

"What's the deal Steve?" Tony asked. After Steve glared at him Tony surrendered. "Okay…I trust you." Tony smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. "But we have zero Intel on Winter Soldier. If you wanna go after him you're gonna need someone sneaky and underhanded with access to _very_ classified files."

"How about Nick Fury? He seems like our guy…" I smirked.

"I didn't say you were coming…" Steve narrowed his eyes at me.

"I didn't ask for your permission Cap. You're gonna need me…especially with all these visions and flashback's I keep having about you and anything about Hydra." I glared at him.

"I don't want you to get hurt…this could get messy." Steve warned me.

"Times have changed Steve. Women are MUCH stronger than they used to be and we have equal rights like anyone else does. I know how to protect myself." I retorted. Steve widened his eyes at my behavior, but immediately kept his cool.

"Alright fine…I wasn't trying to be sexist I was just trying to protect you…just so you know…" Steve mumbled.

"Good to know." I smirked at him.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It took me a while to finish it...I'll continue the episode don't worry! I can't wait to continue with the new episodes coming on! Just a warning though! There's this one episode I'm doing and it has major spoilers...so you might not wanna read that chapter...it might be like two chapters later though...anyways...review and let me know what you think!_


	15. Finding Bucky Barnes

_Hiyas everyone! First of all I just want to say thank you to all the followers and reviewers. Your support has been very helpful and I seriously thank you for sticking around! THANK YOU GUYS! Anyways! Moving on! I'm trying to continue this story and keep the inspiration going, but it's getting really hard. So if you find anything about this chapter a little iffy then I'm sorry…I've been having writers block with this story, but I'm trying! So that's something! MOVING ON!_

* * *

"Until then Fury out!" Fury ended his conversation with Maria Hill.

"How about one last side job before you go back to SHIELD?" Cap stepped out of the shadows.

"Yup…we could use someone like you." I piped in. Nick Fury tried looking around for me, but failed to notice where I was. I was on one of the tall crates in the middle of the abandoned building. I was just sitting on the top of it pretzel style.

"Clearly Stark doesn't get the concept of undercover Alps…"

"The Red Skull escaped Hydra base and I think the Winter Soldier might be the key into catching him." Steve explained.

"Skull cut the Winter Soldier loose…you're wasting YOUR time…and HERS." Fury pointed at him and then me. "AND _**mine**_." He finished. He tried going back to doing some work and started to walk away.

"Fury." Steve grabbed Nick's wrist. "This is personal." Steve released his hold on Fury. "Nick, you once told me that if I ever needed something **ever** that I could count on you…well I'm asking you now... crazy as it sounds I think the Winter Soldier might be someone I know."

"Whatever the Winter Soldier _used_ to be is ancient history! He's an assassin without a country and without honor!" Nick retorted. "SHIELD had uncovered a Hydra research facility, I took in a team to shut it down…except I didn't know I had a stowaway." Nick looked angry. "I lost good men that day…but HE survived." Nick pulled up videos of the Winter Soldier from Columbia, Afghanistan, the Gulf, etc. "He was always there…picking up from the shadows…"

"Some of these images were taken decades apart." I mumbled in surprise. _Just how long had Bucky been alive? DAMN!_

"We don't know why he hasn't aged or who he is…but if the Red Skull's behind him, then Winter Soldier is just an instrument of the Skull's flames now…in the sheets…nothing more." Fury finished.

"If there's a chance that he's—" Cap looked really worried. "I have to know the truth. Will you help me or not?" Steve looked desperate.

_If Fury doesn't help then I'll do everything in my power to help you Steve._

_**You seem very attached to Steve these days…**_

_What are you implying? That I have a thing for him? He's one of my BEST FRIENDS. And…EWWW! I only love him like a brother!_

_**Oh…really? Okay then…that answers that.**_

_You're weird sometimes you know that? _=_=

_**I aim to please.**_

_Good to know…_

Nick was silent for two minutes and finally gave us his answer…an hour later we were in a jet going to the Appalachian Mountains. When we landed we found that these signals of several spottings of the Winter Soldier led to an abandoned Hydra base…we had to go through a railroad tunnel though…but before we even set foot in there another huge Hydra robot came bursting out of the base and was heading our way…_OH COME ON! REALLY?!_

"It's another one!" Steve yelled.

"Does karma EVER give us a break?!" I yelled at the sky.

"Get ready fellas!" Nick warned us. We began backing up as the robot inched closer towards us.

The Winter Soldier then comes out of the railroad tunnel and gets ready to fight us even though a giant robot is about to attack all of us.

"Out for a stroll?" I smirked and got ready to fight him. Before I could do anything the giant robot shoots a laser at us and I'm forced to jump out of the way, so I don't get hit. Steve quickly grabbed my hand and yanked me behind a giant boulder blocking us from the robots view. We all see Winter Soldier looking like he's trying to escape and Fury pulls out his gun to stop him, but Steve prevents Fury from shooting at him.

"Hold on Fury…look! He's trying to stop it!" My eyes widened in surprise at the Winter Soldier's change of actions._ He's usually trying to escape by now…_

_**Wow…that's different…**_

_I'll say…_

Winter Soldier throws a lot of grenades all over the place in attempt to destroy it, but eventually the robot ends up making him run away with the robot hot on his tail. He was getting cornered to the edge of the cliff behind him. I had to think of something. I ran in front of Winter Soldier without thinking and on instinct I used Miss Marvel's powers to absorb the laser's radiation, so I wouldn't get hurt. I then discharge the radiant energy and aim it at the robot making sure it got hit. Winter Soldier looked at me in surprise which makes me smirk at him.

"Yeah I know what you're thinking…why the sudden change of heart right?" I joked.

Steve shows up while I'm not paying attention and then throws his shield at the robot trying to knock it off its balance. It didn't work and his shield came flying back in his hand as bounced back to him. The robot takes a large step forward and I'm pushed out of the way by the Winter Soldier. The ground crumbles beneath the robot and he falls off the cliff with a little help by Nick Fury and Cap. Winter Soldier doesn't bother moving and I'm just blushing at this point. I push him off of me.

"You shouldn't have come here." Winter Soldier glared at Cap.

"I had to Bucky." Steve uses his real name.

"…who's Bucky?" He asked. _Is he being serious or is he having a similar problem like Hank?_

Bucky then aims the gun he has at my head. I'm speechless at his actions and I can't do anything. Fury luckily comes to my rescue and kicks Bucky in his side making him fly away from me.

"Still don't believe me?" Nick asked Steve.

Bucky looks at the gun he dropped and tries to grab it quickly, but Fury tackles him to the ground before he can reach it.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Fury! He doesn't know what he's doing!" Steve tried to defend Bucky.

Bucky then punches Fury in the gut and literally throws him. He walks over and aims his gun at him.

"How would you like to lose the other eye?" He asked.

Steve hits Bucky with his shield and starts fighting him.

"I fought by your side for years! I know it's you! Snap out of it Bucky!" Steve yelled.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! STOP! We were supposed to be a team!" Bucky held up his mechanical arm. "**THIS** is my reward for being your partner?!"

I then intervene and use my newish telepathic powers to freeze him and everyone else, so Bucky would stop fighting.

"He didn't know you survived!" I butted in. I walked over to him in his frozen state. "We can help you."

"No one can help me Ridolfi…" _WAIT…how does he know my last name?!_

_**I've got no idea…that's just weird…did he do some research on you?**_

_I'm slightly creeped out now..._

I released my hold on him in shock and then he got in Cap's face. "While you took your little nap, the world moved on…and I moved with it." Bucky shut his eyes remembering the past. "He trained me…did things to my mind to make me cold as ice. He put me in hibernation between missions." _That would probably explain the not aging thing…_

"You expect us to believe that?!" Nick yelled. "You never even questioned the things you were told to do?!"

"Nick." Steve gave Nick a warning look.

"You don't have any skeletons in your closet right Fury?!" Bucky retorted. Steve got in between them to prevent any more fighting.

"This is all Red Skull. This is what he does. He destroys good people, turns friends against one another…" I folded my arms and just sat down on a nearby rock. _This could take a while… _"If we want to settle this, if we want to bring an end to it…we need to stop HIM." Steve concluded.

"Whatever's happening here you and I have unfinished business." Fury glared at him.

Finally I had enough…

"Let's put the past aside for now. Tell us where the Skull is and what he's up to…" I ordered Bucky.

"I don't know where he is…but the sleepers are his fail safe. If his mission as Rusk failed, the sleepers would awaken and wreak revenge on the world. Since I broke free of his programming, I've been trying to find and shut down the sleepers. I don't care if anybody believes me and I DON'T care about saving your skins…I just want to make the Skull pay for what he did to me…" Bucky walked over to the chunk of rock with a hydra symbol and kicked it.

I didn't know that kicking a rock would result in like super sonic screeching and stuff! I covered my ears as did everyone else.

_GOD! Not this shit again!_

_**Try to use your powers and destroy the thing before it gets worse!**_

_I'M ON IT! JEES!_

I released the hold on my ears for a moment and then used Hulk strength and smashed the hydra rock thing with another big rock. The loud noises disappeared and we were all okay again.

"Okay…THAT is really getting on my nerves now." I glared at the broken pieces of rock.

"Good job…" Fury smirked at me.

"I always did have the magic touch." I joked.

"That was…not supposed to happen." Bucky looked surprised.

Steve got out his ID card and then contacted Tony.

"Tony keep an eye out for trouble. I think another sleeper has just been activated." Cap informed him.

"_Thanks for the heads up...Cap…you might wanna hustle it down here._" Tony then told us.

"Why what's happening?" I asked.

"_Let's just say it's not good…and bring __**everyone**__._"

_**Uh oh…that doesn't sound good.**_

_You think?!_

"Let's get going." Steve looked worried.

* * *

"Get me close to the head and I'll shut it down." Bucky told Tony.

"_Ummmm….who is that?_" Tony sounded confused.

"Tony, the Winter Soldier is helping us." I informed him.

"Yeah helping us get blown in the sky…" Nick sarcastically replied.

"_They're going for the head! Avengers! Give the sleeper everything you've got!_" Iron Man ordered everyone.

_**Want to join the action? **_

_Uhhh…what?_

_**You can teleport can't you? Just teleport outside the jet and kick some ass. They could use your help. I think Cap's got it covered with Bucky.**_

_Oh yeah! Right…I'll uh…I'll go help now…_

"I'm gonna go help…if I happen to die I love you guys." I joked.

Steve rolled his eyes and hugged me.

"You're not going to die, so stop talking like that." Steve smiled nervously.

I laughed before teleporting out the jet. After getting a good look at this huge ass robot I felt like I was gonna crap myself. That thing was **huge**…it was NOTHING compared to those other robots we've dealt with before! I landed on the head of the robot and then tried to see if I could teleport inside. Before I do I look up and see Steve and Bucky jump out of the jet. The robot kept shooting lasers from its eyes. _Time to make myself useful and help out. _

"I got ya Cap!" I smirked.

I then decided to jump in front of the robot and use Miss Marvel's powers to absorb and shoot back the laser into one of the eyes to create an opening. Cap then gives Bucky a boost and they're both inside in no time.

"_Cap! If you don't drop that thing now it's going to destroy the capital building!_" Tony yelled.

_SHIT! I could use a little help here!_

_**You sure you want me to help? I only come out when you're in danger.**_

_I'm willing to make an exception! HELP! NOW!_

_**Alright fine…this will be the only time I'll ever do something like this…**_

_OH PLEASE! You controlled me when I needed some help acting like a bad guy to distract Clarissa!_

_**Okay let me rephrase that….This will be the SECOND time I'll ever do something like this!**_

I laughed inwardly and closed my eyes as I continued to fall. Let's do this thing…

* * *

Clarissa's POV

I looked up and saw Bella falling. She had her eyes closed and she was smiling which kind of worried me. Then I start thinking that she'll be fine and that she has a plan…at least…I hope she does. In several seconds her eyes reopened and they're black and green again. My eyes widened in surprise. Is she being controlled again by that thing inside her? I remembered Tony's orders of hitting the robot with basically all we had, so I chose to ignore Bella for the moment since she looked fine. I raised my staff and started chanting one of my strongest spells in hopes to defeat the big battle robot as everyone else seemed to be using their powers all together in attempt to bring it down.

"Leshneyeer…yarshinala…illnarharah…HELLTAYEER!" I finished chanting.

I aimed my staff at the robot and shot a really huge beam at it. It tipped over to my surprise, but it didn't go down easily. This fight wasn't over yet. After several minutes of fighting this robot and trying to keep it away from the capital building something strange happened. The robots head started sizzling and going crazy. I guess that means Cap and Winter Soldier managed to stop Red Skull hopefully. In seconds the head piece to the robot blasted out of there leaving us to deal with the body that was about to fall on the capital building.

"**Time to kick ass.**" Bella jumped from the top of the capital building with Hulk strength and then used all her power to kick the robot backwards. We didn't even have to do anything because Bella had it all under control…but that strange power I kept seeing inside her…it spiked really high by tenfold. She was really powerful and even I could feel all her power in that one blow. It scared me to think she could be that strong…she could be used as a weapon…if given the chance…which I hope never happens again like that time Purple Man controlled her. If Hawkeye didn't come to the rescue on time…what would have happened to her or worse _me_? Bella stood on top of the robot and smirked before jumping down and off of it.

"_Cap! What's the status pal? Do you have the Skull?_" Iron Man asked Steve.

A man parachuted out of the robot head before it fell apart into pieces. We went to the Washington Monument where he got stuck to the tip with his parachute.

"Please be Cap…" I mumbled.

It wasn't Cap…it was Red Skull. Bella flew up us and then grabbed Skull by his shirt.

"**Where are they?**" She asked.

The head crashed and we all saw Winter Soldier and Cap perfectly safe. How they managed to not get hurt during that crash is beyond me…Steve looked for Winter Soldier after something exploded. He was out of our reach yet again. I went over to Bella who still looked possessed.

"Alright! Give Bella her body back! WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE!" I yelled. She only smirked at me as if I were amusing.

"**No need to be so harsh…I'm just about done helping you guys out.**" She rose up her hands in surrender.

Everyone else gathered around us…I created a scene didn't I? Whoops…

"Lady Isabella? Is she being controlled by the other being within her?" Thor looked worried.

"**No shit Sherlock…**" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay! STOP THIS NOW!" Iron Man yelled at her.

"**I don't mean any harm…so back the hell off shell head.**" She glared at him.

"Why are you doing this to Isabella?" Panther asked.

"**Like I said before…I can't tell you that yet. In due time Avengers…in due time.**" She chuckled before snapping her fingers and closing her eyes.

Bella was falling backwards until Hawkeye ran over to catch her.

"Is she okay?" Carol looked worried. After ten seconds of silence she began to stir a little.

"OOOooohhhh…please someone give me some vodka STAT…" She moaned. I deadpanned…

"That's her alright…" I chuckled.

She yawned before stretching and rubbing her eyes.

"So…what did I miss? And before you say anything…yeah I know I was being controlled again." She said nonchalantly.

"Why do you keep doing that to yourself?" Hawkeye looked angry.

"We needed the extra power, so I took the chance." She shrugged.

"That was really stupid. What if something bad happened to you?" Tony stepped in.

"Well nothing did happen am I right? If you guys are gonna act like this then I'm just gonna go and get Skull." With that she flew away. We all glanced at each other after seeing Bella fly away. We were beginning to have some doubts…she just wouldn't listen when it came down to that thing inside her. We didn't know if it was safe…or if it was an ally. We all care about her! Why wouldn't she just open her eyes and see everything from our view?

* * *

MY POV AGAIN!

In the end things sorta worked out. I could tell the others were mad at me…but I just wasn't in the mood to argue. Whatever this thing is inside me…I didn't think it was harmful. It's been helpful if anything…I guess _she_ is like my instinct or something. I think it's a she…after getting Red Skull back to prison we all headed back to the Avenger's mansion. Before I could go up to my room I was getting lectured again by everyone.

"Bella wait…" Tony stopped me. "We have to talk…**now.**"

I knew that tone…it wasn't going to be pretty…we were all in the living room, I was sitting on the couch and everyone just stood by me giving me this disappointed look.

"We don't know what this thing is…but you have to stop relying on its power." Clarissa said.

Before I could open my mouth Clint put his hand over it.

"And don't go arguing about how it hasn't done anything bad…if it were like that things would be different…but there's another BEING inside of you…don't you get that?" Clint looked worried.

"We need more information about this _being_…if something was to happen to you and you were gone because of this thing and it was just using your body as a host or something strange…do you get what we're saying?" Jan asked.

Clint put his hand off my mouth and I sighed in defeat…I guess I get what they're so worried about now.

"Well…I—uh…I understand…I guess." I hesitantly said. "But…there's just…this power that draws me to it…and I know I might sound crazy, but we actually have conversations in my head…it clearly stated that it didn't want to hurt me, that it just wanted to protect me…it only controls me if I should ever be in danger…you know? I just can't control it. It does it on its own…but I've become more dependent on it lately…I guess feeling that amazing power flow through my veins, the adrenaline rush…it feels great…and I just get that instinct feeling to protect you guys. I get what you guys mean…its way too dangerous and it has to stop…I understand…" I closed my eyes and sighed again.

Steve looked at me sadly and he sat down on the couch with me and put his hand on top of mine.

"You're not in this alone…we'll help you figure out what this power is…but you don't need to rely on it whenever you get this feeling to protect us…we work together and protect each other because we're family…understand?" Steve smiled.

I guess that's what I needed to hear all along…I have to stop relying on this power…

_**So NOW you get what they mean? I've told you that I only come when you're in life threatening danger…don't take advantage of my power or you'll go crazy with this and rely on it more…I can tell you now that it won't end up pretty…**_

_WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS BEFORE?!_

_**I've been trying to tell you, but you keep ignoring me! **_

_Oh…sorry I guess…I won't do it again._

_**Good…**_

"So how long have you had these 'conversations' with it?" Tony asked.

"Awhile…we just finished talking right now actually…it told me not to rely on its power too much or it won't end up pretty…I'll be fine now guys…thanks for caring about me." I smiled warmly at everyone.

"We're family…of course we'll care!" Clarissa punched my arm playfully.

"I fucking love you guys…" I laughed.

"And I have come to love you as a sister my friend." Thor smiled.

"Aw Thor…you're the best Asgardian brother ever!" I laughed and jumped on Thor hugging him tightly. He laughed along with me and hugged me back.

"You are strong indeed. You hurt my back a little." Thor chuckled.

"Really?! AWESOME! I'm strong! WHOO!" I fist pumped.

"That's because you probably use Hulk strength on impulse…" Clint smirked.

"Guys…we should go get Hulk you know." My smile disappeared and I got serious again.

We totally screwed Hulk over. He believed he was going to prison to do the right thing because Skrull Cap convinced him too. They should have paid attention to Red Hulk, but NOOOO! They always blamed Bruce! It wasn't fair and he deserved justice! We have to get him out of there. Everyone was surprised at what I said and finally realized about Hulk not being here…did they just forget about him or something?!

"He was apart of this team! What did you just forget what he contributed to this team or something?!" I got angry. They were his team mates for crying out loud! They should at least care!

"Isabella…we've been nothing but busy with the Red Skrull…and no. I haven't forgotten Hulk. I've been trying to find a way to get him out of there since we got the team back together. It's General Ross…we have to do something about him or Hulk will never leave his prison." Tony answered.

Oh yeah…right…Ross. I forgot he had some weird obsession over him.

"I feel like we've abandoned him…and it just hit me…I feel like an asshole." I smacked my forehead.

"**Do not call yourself such things.**" Vision told me.

"How can I not?" I groaned.

"Stop beating yourself up about this…we'll figure it out tomorrow…it's getting late. We'll get some rest and meet up tomorrow to talk about this okay? He's coming home Bella…I'll promise you that." Tony walked out of the room and we all started to head to our rooms. _I hope so Tony…I really do…_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I finally finished the Winter Soldier episode! YAY! Review please! All reviews are appreciated! I shall continue the story with the next episode. _


	16. Clearing Hulk's Name! SCREW YOU RED HULK

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! If not then too bad! I had fun writing it! And again to all the readers that have reviewed my story: THANK YOU! Anyways…onward with the story! I've felt like I haven't seen enough of Hulk in Avengers EMH…I was angry because he was pretty bad ass in the show and after the Skrull invasion was over they didn't even try getting him out for a while! Well I'm glad they made this episode! It's about time! GO HULK!_

* * *

I was bored…completely and utterly bored. I kept drumming my fingers on the desk sitting several inches away from Tony in his office. I mean I come here to talk about finding Hulk and here he is…ACTUALLY doing work. It was unbelievable! The one time I want to desperately do something and he's freaking working! He never does work! He gets Pepper into doing it for him! After enough tapping on his desk he had enough.

"Could you PLEASE stop that?!" Tony tried to control his anger.

"Oh I'm sorry…is this bothering you in some way?" I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Pretty much…" Tony deadpanned. "Look…if you're just here to bug me then could we please just put that on hold?" Tony sighed.

"You used to like it when I bugged you…" I teased.

"That was when we were dating…nice try…" Tony then smirked.

"…can we please try looking for a way to get Hulk out of that prison now?" I batted my eyelashes, smiled brightly, and asked nicely.

Tony just looked at me and sighed putting his paper work to the side.

"Okay…you're absolutely right about getting Hulk back…and I've been trying…but these papers are due and it's very important…I'll let you do anything you want. Could you get access to Hulk and get him out? I'll join you as soon as I'm done alright?" Tony told me.

* * *

I made it possible! I got the approval to let Hulk go free...by the freaking President! TAKE THAT!…I just had to hurry before General Ross got word of it and tried to do something to Bruce again…but it was too late by the time Tony, Steve, and I got there to the base.

"Are you people out of your minds?!" General Ross snapped. "This Hulk buster base is the most secure facility built by human hands! It exists to keep the world safe and I'm not going to let you people deter me from that mission."

"Your mission was success General Ross, but the president has agreed that the man you're holding here is no longer a threat to anyone."

I smirked as I handed the paper to Ross who snatched it out of my hands…I wanted to see Ross get angry…he's a bastard who wants Hulk dead or used by the army…either way…he's still a bastard. I hate the military and government sometimes when it came down to people like him…

"WHAT?! He's a monster! How did you con the president into believing otherwise?!" Ross looked shocked. _I wish I took a picture of this reaction…_

"We use things called facts. You should try them sometime…" Iron Man intervened.

"It's over General…Bruce Banner is a free man." Steve finished.

And with that we proceeded on ahead to go let Bruce out. General Ross wasn't giving up without a fight though…

"This is insane! THE HULK IS A THREAT TO EVERY MAN AND WOMAN ALIVE!"

"The Hulk was lied to and manipulated into turning himself in by an alien terrorist asshole!" I snapped at Ross.

"Posing as me…" Steve added.

"Not only is he innocent, as far as I'm concerned, he's a hero." I finished.

"You have no idea what you're doing…"

"I think I do you old bat." I glared at him.

"Release him and the results will be disastrous." Ross ignored my snide comment.

"Shut down the gamma dampeners and get him out of there." Iron Man ordered.

The soldier did as told and I smiled as I got ready to see my friend and fellow teammate. We walked into the cell as it landed safely on the ground and I walked in with Steve and Tony.

"Bruce." I smiled at him and got ready to hug him.

"Hey Cap…my surrender worked out great didn't it?" He sounded annoyed.

"Bruce…we're here to get you out…" I tried to assure him.

"Bruce stay calm…" Iron Man tried telling him.

It was too late Steve yanked me by my hand pulling me away from Bruce as he transformed into the Hulk. _Shit…he doesn't know about the Skrull invasion being over or ANYTHING! I should have said something earlier!_ _Then this probably wouldn't have happened._ Steve pushed me out of the way as Hulk hit him knocking him out of the cell.

"Bring it back online! All of it!" Ross ordered.

"DON'T!" I yelled.

"Something's not right here! Hulk! Take it easy! We're not trying to hurt you!" Iron Man said.

"Bruce no!" I cried.

Hulk hit Iron Man with a part of the wall inside the cell. Hulk didn't even glance at me like I wasn't even there and then glared at General Ross. I used my telekinesis and threw Ross to the left of the room before Hulk completely pounced on him. Hulk then breaks the wall trying to flee. I was completely and utterly shocked at what just happened. That couldn't have been Hulk…there was something wrong with him…he didn't seem normal…something was COMPLETELY off about him, but what?

"Congratulations Captain…" Ross glared at Cap. "You've just freed the deadliest man alive."

We could then hear Hulk's roars over the distance…_this isn't good at all._

* * *

"Folks, the Hulk is off the grid. He's loose, he's dangerous, and as far as I can tell he's completely out of his mind. We need everyone in the Assembly Room ASAP. Finding Hulk is priority number one." Everyone made their way in quickly and listened up to what Tony had to say. "Even at his worst, we've never seen him like this. I don't know if his imprisonment drove him nuts or what… whatever the reason…it's our responsibility to bring him in…"

I got really angry and punched the table really hard.

"God damn it! Every time I try to do something right, something horrible goes wrong! He probably hates us! And it's all because of the fucking Skrull's!" I snapped. Everyone looked surprised at my outburst.

"This isn't your fault Isabella…if anything it IS the Skrull's fault…" Jan tried reassuring me.

"It's also Ross! He did something to him! I know it!" I glared at the holographic image of Hulk. _I promise I'll help you Hulk…even if I die doing it. You don't deserve any of this shit. And if I'm right about Ross doing something to you…I'll kick his ass so hard for you buddy._

"I know how this looks…but I still give Hulk the benefit of the doubt. Ross and the Hulk busters want nothing less than total destruction, but he's still one of us." Cap added.

"Indeed Hulk has been a valuable ally, but not one I look forward into facing battle again." Thor said grimly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Thor…for now I've got world wide SAT scans tracking him…as soon as we have a lock on his position we're heading out." Tony told us.

* * *

We found Hulk and moved quickly. I just hope we could calm him down…or we'd have to take him down.

"WE TRUSTED THEM!" Hulk stomped on the ground.

"We know you did…and I'm asking you to trust us again." Cap told him. Hulk's eyes widened in surprise and he turned around and saw Cap standing on top of a boulder.

"Let us help you…please Hulk…" I pleaded.

"I don't…need any help…" Hulk kept holding his head as if he were in pain. "FROM YOU!" Hulk pointed at Cap and me.

"Hulk…We've fought together. Side by side. I want to help you…you need to—"

I noticed Hulk struggling with pain in his head and finally he snapped. He grabbed a large tree and threw it at us. Steve and I quickly jumped out of the way.

"Hulk stop it! It wasn't Cap who made you turn yourself in! It was a Skrull posing as him! You've been lied to and I understand that you're upset and hurt! But please! You have to trust us again! The Skrull invasion is over!" I tried talking some sense into him. Hulk stopped and froze before stomping over angrily to me. I tried to stay as calm as I could as he stood in front of me. "I promise you that everything will be okay…there are no more Skrull's…we took care of them. I'll make sure you get the justice you deserve. Just stop please…we're your family…" I started tearing up. Hulk looked unsure of what to do and he was surprised at what I said. In seconds his expression turned to anger and he suddenly hit me hard as he clutched his head in pain again. My back hit against a tree so hard that I coughed up blood. I never felt so much pain.

"BELLA!" Cap yelled. "Avengers…take him…but remember! He's not the enemy!"

Thor came out of nowhere and started battling Hulk. I felt horrible…this shouldn't have happened…if only I took care of Skrull Cap sooner…then Hulk wouldn't even be in this position. _Why do I always mess up?_

"Yield friend Hulk! I do not wish to hurt you!" Thor warned him.

Hulk refused to listen and then lunged to attack Thor. He grabbed him by the head and threw him at a far distance. A repulsor beam then hits him from behind.

"As you can see I can dress for the party." Tony joked.

Hulk jumped and then attacked Tony in his different armor. It was weird seeing him in a different suit…

"AVENGERS! NOW!"

Vision and Miss Marvel then come flying into the picture trying to keep their distance from Hulk and just hit him with a bunch of lasers. I struggled to get up and finally managed to stand on my feet. That hit knocked the wind out of me. Hawkeye started using as many arrows as he had in attempt to bring him down. Orange smoke emitted out of one of the arrows and it was used as a cover. Wasp and Mystic came flying in from behind to attack Hulk with more lasers. Thor returned and hit him as hard as he could with Mjolnir. Everyone was now hitting him with all they had.

"Hey! Are we hurting him?" Mystic asked.

"Are you kidding?!" Hawkeye gave her a look that just said, _"You're joking right? This shit won't do __**anything**__ to him."_

"Cap! I've got Ross on the line." Tony showed a Ross trying to communicate with us.

"_Stand down Captain! We're taking him in!_" Ross ordered Cap.

Nothing was going well. Hulk was kicking everyone's ass…_holy crud…I need to stop this before it gets worse._

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF WILL YA?!" I yelled. Everyone including Hulk stopped. I had enough…I'm ending this.

_**DUDE! Be careful! Hulk will hand your ass to you if you're not careful!**_

_I've got this…I think…_

I then started using my telepathic powers to suspend Hulk. Hulk was frozen and I then used this time to close my eyes, concentrate, and get into Hulk's head. Maybe I could find out what's wrong with him and who did this to him…I know this didn't just happen out of nowhere. It was hard just getting into Hulk's mind, but by the time I just got in he broke out of my hold and then hit me hard AGAIN. It was getting hard to breathe…if I got hit like that again I don't think I could withstand the blow. I could probably die.

"ISABELLA! NO!" Hawkeye looked like he witnessed a massacre. He ran over to me as everyone continued to fight Hulk. "What the hell were you thinking huh?!" He looked ready to cry.

"_I'm not dying idiot…_" I breathed out.

"But you could have! Don't scare me like that! We're a team, so we'll fight like one okay?!"

I smiled and put my hand on his cheek. In seconds he helped me up. I was now watching Hulk almost kill Cap, but before he did Red Hulk showed up and took him down. I was surprised…I quickly got up despite the pain and then got into a fighting position.

"No need for that…" Red Hulk told me. "I came to help…it's not like you can move much anyway…" He smirked.

"_Shut…the fuck up…asshole…_" I nearly growled.

I began seeing stars…I don't think I was gonna be awake much longer…

* * *

When I woke up I was gasping for air. I had a breathing mask on…_thank god…I need the air man..._

"Oh good…you're awake…" Clarissa smiled.

I looked around and finally spotted Clarissa and Hank standing near my bed. Hank was making sure my IV was in.

"In case you're wondering, Hulk banged you up pretty bad and you lost A LOT of blood. So here you are…" Hank said bluntly.

(_That wasn't what I was going to ask actually…_)

"Then what were you gonna ask?" Hank looked confused.

(_Before I passed out…is it true that the Red Hulk showed up and took Hulk down?_)

Hank and Clarissa shared a glance and then looked away from each other and down at the floor.

"Yeah…he did." Clarissa hesitantly answered.

My eyes widened. _DAMN YOU RED HULK!_ Clarissa flipped on the television and started watching the news to see if anything good was on. What I saw was a press conference from today…and my so called _team_ happened to be in it. And guess who they were welcoming on to the team without my saying in it at all? RED. FUCKING. HULK. =_=

"_**Well it might not have been unanimous…a decision has been made and it's time to make it official. With his recent acts of heroism the Red Hulk has more than made up for a lot of his past transgressions…with the presentation of this Avengers ID card, we proudly announce that the Red Hulk will be joining our ranks effective immediately**__._" Iron Man finished his speech.

I got angry as I saw the Red Hulk take the ID card and thank everyone and smile at the camera. _This was bullshit! Hulk is a friend and we don't give up on friends!_ I got angry enough that the TV broke because of my telekinesis.

"Bella! What the hell?!" Clarissa scolded me.

I used all the strength I had and got up from my bed ripping out the IV from my arm. I took off the breathing mask and then ran out of the room.

"Get her! She still needs more blood!" Hank yelled.

I kept running and running until I got to a closet and hid in there.

"JARVIS? Where's the Red Hulk?" I asked JARVIS quietly.

"_I believe he is in the Assembly Room with Captain America._" JARVIS replied.

I then teleported there.

"Missed you at the induction ceremony…" Red Hulk walked over to Cap slowly. "Look I know that maniac was a friend of yours, but your nuts to have that monster around in the first place."

"Just worry about yourself. I'll be keeping a close eye on you." Cap told him.

"Hmmm…maybe this is something you wanna take up with me…**personally**." Red Hulk glared at Cap as he inched closer to him in attempt to scare him.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" I teleported in and charged at the Red Hulk.

Red Hulk looked surprised at me suddenly being here in my current condition. I used Miss Marvel strength to punch Red Hulk to the other side of the room. Red Hulk picked himself up from the ground and glared at me.

"I wouldn't fight me if I were you devil eyes…"

"Devil eyes?! FUCK YOU! THIS IS MY MUTATION AND I'M PROUD OF IT! I'm not here to welcome you to the team." I cracked my knuckles. "I'm here to kick your ass! You'll never replace Hulk you douche! I refuse to let you in our group! I could care less if you were brainwashed before! You'll never be half the man the REAL Hulk is!" I growled.

I teleported behind him and then kicked him in the back with Hulk strength sending him forward.

"It's a little late for that. I guess I AM in your group." Red Hulk smirked as he showed his Avengers ID card.

"Bella NO!" Clint, Clarissa, and Hank all came in running after me. Cap also came running after me in attempt to stop me from hurting Red Hulk any further.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?!" I got ready to shoot lasers at Red Hulk, but I felt something slip into my arm. It was a needle.

"Bella! What the hell are you thinking?! You can't just attack someone because of a grudge! He's apart of the team now!" Clarissa yelled.

The needle slid out of my arm and I realized that it was Hank that put the needle in. I guess it's a sedative to put me asleep.

_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! MY FRIENDS ARE ON THIS BASTARD'S SIDE?!_

_**I'm actually with you on this one…Red Hulk hasn't done anything heroic up until now and suddenly he wants to join the Avengers? I'm not buying his 'good' act. I have a feeling that he has something to do with Hulk's behavior…**_

_You think so?! So I'm not the only one who thinks that?!_

_**Well…technically I AM you in a way…soooo….it doesn't really help your case…but I think Cap will support you. He seems suspicious of this whole thing too telling by that conversation between them that we saw earlier…**_

_Just say you agree with me _=_=

_**Fine…I totally agree with you Bella…**_

_Finally! Someone agrees!_

I struggled against Clint's hold refusing to give up without a fight.

"What was she doing?! Why the hell did you guys let her get out of bed when she's injured like this?!" Clint yelled at Clarissa and Hank.

"She escaped! There is a difference you know!" Clarissa folded her arms and glared at Clint.

"We were watching the news and she suddenly went ballistic and ran out of the room…she needs more blood…she lost a lot of it." Hank explained.

I finally pushed Clint away and then stood near Cap knowing he'd support me.

"You guys are idiots! You're letting some—some STRANGER into the team while our friend who we've fought with since the beginning is locked up BECAUSE of that guy!" I pointed at Red Hulk. "I was in the Hulk's mind you asshole's! THIS ISN'T HIS FAULT AT ALL!"

"Oh yeah? And what did you see in Hulk's mind?" Hank folded his arms and gave me a suspicious look.

"For that small brief moment in his mind I noticed that he was in pain! Someone is manipulating him and making him angry at us! **He needs help!**" I yelled.

Cap looked surprised at my outburst while Red Hulk just looked angry.

"He's the cause of all this don't you see?!" I pointed at Red Hulk again. "Have you ever once thought that it's all so strange how he suddenly wants to help us and join the team when Hulk happens to go crazy?!"

"He's made up his past transgressions…he has a right like anyone else to join the team Isabella…why are you so selfish?" Jan walked in. _ME SELFISH?! What the hell is wrong with these people?! _

"It's probably the drugs talking…" Red Hulk shrugged like it was no big deal.

"IT'S NOT THE FREAKING DRUGS YOU BASTARD!" I growled at Red Hulk. "I'll kick your ass so hard buddy…I know that Hulk is innocent…so stop acting like the saint you'll _**never **_be." I glared at him.

"I don't appreciate it when a team member turns on its own team…we should keep a closer eye on her…she needs mental help…obviously the Hulk hit her too hard…" Red Hulk scoffed.

Everyone gave me a look that told me to back down. I finally felt the sedatives kicking in.

"_Fucking….shit…_" I swayed a little back and forth.

"Just calm down Bella…we'll get you help okay?" Clarissa assured me.

"_I don't…need help…_" I struggled to stay awake.

"Someone get ready to catch her…" Hank told everyone.

"_NO! Stay back!_" I breathed out. I started wobbling towards Red Hulk in attempt to punch him one last time, but before I can I pass out.

Clint rushed over and caught me.

"Take care of Bella…I have to give him the rest of the tour." Clint gestured to Red Hulk.

I was placed in Hank's arms as Clint hesitantly walked away with Red Hulk who was smiling smugly the whole time.

* * *

Clarissa's POV

What the hell just happened here? I mean…one minute Bella is just resting in the infirmary and the next she goes nuts and tries to bash the Red Hulk's face in. Then she tries convincing us that Hulk's behavior was caused by Red Hulk. I'm not so sure what to believe…could Red Hulk be behind this after all? Or has he really turned good?

"Steve? You don't think Bella's right do you? I thought she was talking crazy because Hulk might have hit her too hard, but…her argument seems strong. I'm really confused here…" I massaged my temple.

"It's alright…but I believe her every step of the way. I also have a bad feeling about the Red Hulk…I agree with every word she said…" Cap looked like he was thinking. "And I'm going to prove that she's right."

"Wait what? Prove she's right? How do you suppose you're going to do that?" I folded my arms and gave him a look.

"I'm going to help Hulk…and from there he can tell me who did it to him…Bella said that when she was in his mind that someone put him in pain and were somehow controlling his rage causing him to attack us." Steve answered.

"And you believe her? It might have been the drugs talking like Red Hulk said…I don't know Cap…she seemed a little bit crazy for a minute there…I don't know if I believe a word she said…I think the Hulk really did hit her too hard! She got hit twice for crying out loud!" I argued.

"It's okay if you don't believe her…I don't blame you, but I'm going to save Hulk. Are you with me on this or not? I understand if you say no." Steve held out his hand.

I kept looking at his hand feeling really hesitant to take it. Tony might get mad at me for 'turning against the Avengers' and we just started dating officially. I don't want to lose that…but I've usually been with Cap even though he was against all odds and no one else wished to help him. Well…there was Bella that helped Cap find Bucky…so I guess I wasn't ALWAYS there on his side.

"…..alright fine. I'll join you…but if you're wrong about this…I swear to god you'll be sorry Cap." I smiled and shook Cap's hand. It was official…we're helping Hulk break out. I guess Cap and Bella are right…it wasn't fair that he was treated like this considering all that he's done for us.

"You won't regret this you know…" Cap smiled back at me.

* * *

Okay so infiltrating the base was easy…getting to Hulk would be a challenge though without getting caught though. I followed Cap and we both waited for the SHIELD agents to pass us. I whipped off my wet scuba suit and Cap pushed a button turning off all surveillance cameras for a brief moment while we ran towards Hulk's cell. We both stopped when we reached our destination and walked up to the room he was being held in.

"Is this the room?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Cap replied. Cap ripped off his scuba mask and then put his mask on.

"I never knew you had blonde hair…" I giggled.

Steve chuckled and shook his head before getting serious about our mission again. Cap took a step back as he let me use my magic to unlock the door. After stepping inside we saw Bruce Banner strapped down to a table.

"Banner…" I gently shook Bruce awake. "Banner! Wake up! Come on!" I started shouting.

Bruce looked exhausted…what were they doing to him? _Sheesh…he's a person too!_ I noticed something on the back of his neck as I made him sit up with my free arm. I pushed the back of his hair up and saw some small gizmo. _What the hell is that?_

"What did they do to him?" Cap looked angry.

"Shit…Bella really was right." I shut my eyes and let out a curse as I kicked the table. "I can't believe I didn't believe my best friend! What the hell was I thinking?!" I cried.

"It's not your fault." Steve put his hand on my shoulder.

Steve felt something behind his neck and swatted at it.

"Wasp?" Cap was surprised.

"What are you doing here?!" I snapped at her.

"Sorry I played so low Cap…I kept thinking about what you and Isabella said. And you're right…I should know better." Wasp looked down feeling guilty.

"Well you're here now right?" I smiled at her.

"I'm here to help if I can." She said.

"Your timing couldn't be better. I need you to investigate the implant on Banner's head." Cap ordered.

Wasp shrunk down even more and flew in the small device.

"_Okay I'm no scientist but eewwwww…it looks like there's something connected to his brain._" Wasp told us.

"Right…but who planted it? And why?" I asked.

Just right then Bruce's eyes snapped open and he gasped as if he was in pain. He slapped his hand on the back of his neck where the device was and screamed out in pain. _It's just like Bella said…shit…I'm going to have to make this up to her some how! I feel like shit for treating her like that!_

"Wasp! Get out of there now!" Cap told her.

After quickly flying out of the implant Bruce transformed into the Hulk and grabbed Cap by the neck. I kissed my staff and transformed into Mystic getting ready to hurt Hulk if I needed to.

"Guys! I could feel it in there! Some high frequency signal!" Wasp told us.

"Less talk more action!" I yelled at her. Wasp nodded and used her stingers to destroy the implant. I started using my magic and teleported Cap out of the Hulk's grasp. Hulk cried out in pain and then fell to his knees. I quickly grabbed the device off of his neck before it could be reactivated.

"Hulk…you okay?" I asked him.

"It wasn't you…you didn't betray me…did you?" Hulk looked at Cap.

"No I didn't." Cap replied.

Hulk suddenly felt guilt washing over him. "Is Isabella okay?" He asked us.

"She'll be fine…I feel horrible for not believing her when we should have…Cap and Bella are the reason we're all here…I'm sorry for not helping you earlier Hulk." I told him. "I should have realized…"

"The implant…who did this to you?" Cap asked.

Hulk was about to answer until the wall was broken into by the Red Hulk and there stood Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Thor by his side.

"Captain America and Mystic. For treason by the United States Government and for aiding a super criminal, you are both under arrest. You can surrender peacefully…or you can resist." Red Hulk got in a fighting stance. "Please resist…" He then smiled evilly.

"That's funny coming from you…" I glared at Red Hulk.

Hulk got angry and then started attacking Red Hulk. The blow from the attack knocked all of us down.

"I know you guys had a good reason. It better be a good one please!" Iron Man looked at us expecting an answer.

"We pulled this out of Hulk's skull!" I held up the small device for them to see. "An implant wired to his brain. Remote controlled to set him in rage." I tossed it over to Iron Man. Iron Man caught it and scanned it.

"Oh great! This is based on some Stark tech I made years ago!" Iron Man sounded pissed.

"Remind me to beg for my girlfriend's forgiveness?" Hawkeye looked scared.

"Oh yeah…you're gonna need it…same goes for all of us actually…except for Cap who naturally believes her."

"It's not like I _didn't_ believe her but…it wasn't really looking good for her and I thought Hulk hit her too hard you know?" Hawkeye sounded nervous.

"I thought the same thing…" I mumbled.

We both saw Red Hulk pull out a remote and saw his shocked face when he noticed that it wasn't working on Hulk anymore.

"Let's move Avengers!" Cap ordered.

"Don't you get it?! You're old news! They don't want a psycho! They want a soldier!" Red Hulk roared at Hulk.

"We already have one thanks!" I yelled. I used my staff and shot one of my biggest beams at him. It sent him flying to the other side of the room. We all stood together getting ready to fight the Red Hulk.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU!" He growled.

Hulk grabbed him around the waist and held him back.

"NO! This is between you and me!" They both went flying out of the roof as Hulk dragged him out of there.

"They're headed for the surface!" Wasp noticed.

"Wait! He dropped something!" Cap noticed the remote.

"I think we found Hulk's angry button." I grumbled. "A remote trigger…and guess who was holding it?"

We all quickly flew out of there and headed for the Hulk's direction.

"So this entire time Red Hulk was manipulating us, framing the Hulk, and making HIMSELF look like a hero?" Wasp questioned.

"That about sums it up." I muttered.

"Yeah…and we fell for it." Hawkeye added.

"Not exactly…" Iron Man commented.

I was confused then…wasn't Tony the one that pretty much welcomed Red Hulk onto the team? What the hell is he talking about?

"YOU WASTE TIME SAVING CIVILIANS WHEN THERE IS A MISSION TO COMPLETE! YOU'RE TOO SOFT!" Red Hulk roared.

As we arrived to the pier Thor threw his hammer at Red Hulk sending him backwards.

"It would appear your reckoning has arrived traitor!" Thor snapped.

"Hold on Thor…that's not how we deal with a fellow Avenger that's gone rogue…first things first Red Hulk, I need you to turn in your ID card…" Iron Man said.

"This piece of junk?!" Red Hulk held up the ID card. _What's Tony up to?_ "You people are a joke! In a week, I would have been running things!" Red Hulk smiled evilly.

"Sure you would have…" Iron Man replied smartly.

"_Initiating self replicating containment measures._" The ID card suddenly melted out of Red Hulk's hand and in seconds this goo formed around his body trapping him.

"You didn't think I'd just trust that red screwball?" Iron Man glanced over at Cap. "THAT is a little nanite form high density containment compound I cooked up." Iron Man said smugly.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Red Hulk argued.

"A little insurance just in case you weren't exactly the lovable boy scout your PR was selling." Iron Man replied.

Hulk walked over as the Red Hulk slowly transformed back into a normal human. _RED HULK WAS GENERAL ROSS?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!_

"General Ross?!" I gasped in surprise.

"Get out!" Hawkeye couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"This whole thing was Ross' way of screwing with the Hulk…but how did he—"

"ROSS! IT WAS YOU! ALWAYS YOU!" Hulk growled as he made his way towards Ross.

"Uh oh…" Hawkeye mumbled.

Hulk instead smashed a hole into the ground instead of hitting Ross. _I'm proud of you Hulk…show him who the better man is._ Hulk raised his arms again ready to hit Ross. _Never mind…_

"Don't do it Hulk! Show him who the better man is!" I tried convincing him. I walked over to him. "Hulk! We know you're not a monster! Ross is the monster here! Let him go! He'll get what he deserves! I promise!" I told him. Hulk hesitantly lowered his arms.

"Hulk knows a real monster when he sees one." Hulk glared at Ross.

* * *

MY POV AGAIN!

I was watching the screen seeing Ross being taken away to a jail cell made for him. I still couldn't believe that Ross was the Red Hulk this whole time. _BUT I WAS FUCKING RIGHT ABOUT HIM BEING THE BAD GUY HERE! YAY ME!_

"I hope there are no hard feelings Hulk…you have to admit it was a strange situation." Tony looked nervous.

"Whatever…I'm still mad." Hulk grumbled.

"Well yeah…you're the Hulk." Wasp pointed out.

"You're not mad at me are you? Me and Cap were the ones that stood by your side remember?" I smirked.

Hulk glanced at me looking slightly guilty. Hulk slowly walked over to me, placed his huge hand gently on my head, and ruffled up my hair as a friendly gesture.

"I'm sorry I hurt you…if I was in control…things would have been different." Hulk apologized.

WHOA HOLD UP! **Hulk** is apologizing to _**me**_?! _HOLY SHIT! SOMEONE GET THIS ON CAMERA QUICK!_

"I can barely feel it anymore! What the hell are you talking about?" I smiled like a dork and laughed a little trying to make him feel better.

"You have three broken ribs…" Clint pointed out. I glared at Clint making him shut up.

Hulk then looked mad again and turned around to look at everyone else.

"You guys sure took your sweet time to help me!" Hulk glared at them. "Except for you two…" Hulk looked at Cap and I.

"That's what friends are for." Cap smiled at him. "I figured I owed you…"

"Same here…" I agreed.

We all look at Tony and he pulled out Hulk's Avenger ID card handing it over to Hulk.

"Don't worry…I checked mine too…" Hawkeye joked with him. "Totally goo free…welcome back big guy." Hawkeye patted Hulk on his arm.

I giggled a little bit thinking how Clint had his moments sometimes.

"I don't know…I think….I want to be left alone for a little while." Hulk started walking away.

"I don't blame you…think I could join you?" I started walking with Hulk.

Hulk smiled at me and ruffled my hair up one last time before leaving.

"No…you stay. You need time to heal still…" Hulk told me. "But if you need me, call….after all…what are friends for right?" He smiled at us.

And with that Hulk was gone. I then glare at everyone. _I'm not forgiving them that easily…_ =_=

"So…what was that about the drugs talking?" I asked sarcastically.

"Okay in our defense this was a completely bizarre situation! I'm sorry for not believing you!" Clint ripped off his mask and ran over to me looking nervous.

"Same here! Please forgive us!" Clarissa whined.

"I dunno…you guys seemed pretty sure that Hulk probably hit me too hard and that I was going crazy…" I folded my arms.

"Well technically I never called you crazy so…am I off the hook?" Tony smiled sheepishly.

"Not quite Tony…but I'm avoiding the rest of you for a month! You just know how to piss me off sometimes betraying my trust like that!" I snapped at everyone else.

"OKAY WE'RE SORRY! What more do we have to do for your forgiveness dude?!" Clarissa looked ready to freak out.

I started tapping on my chin looking deep in thought. Clint hugged me tightly.

"We'll do anything babe! ANYTHING!" Clint cried. "Just don't avoid me! I couldn't handle it man!"

"Alright…I know just what you guys can do…" I smirked.

* * *

_FINISHED! FINALLY! This took me forever! I hope it was worth the wait! I had so much fun writing this! I hope you all enjoyed it! Review please and let me know what you think! Until next time my fellow Midgardians! TA TA FOR NOW!_


	17. STORY ALERT 2!

_Okay first let me just say that I am SUPER sorry that I haven't been updating…I've been losing inspiration for this story. I'm trying my best and I don't want to end it but…I'm just not feeling 'it' anymore. Like I have a phase and each phase I go through I'm like totally spot on with 'it' (Whatever 'it' is) because I'm just in love with this new big thing! But then when I go into another phase…the feeling for the stuff I once loved slowly starts to fade away…you know what I mean? It's okay if you don't! Anyways... I'm sure I'll be going through my Avengers Phase again…but until then…I'm not really gonna write as much for the Avengers. I'LL TRY THOUGH! Okay? I'm not Wonder Woman you know! XD Anyways…I won't give up on this story I promise. I'm gonna keep trying!_


End file.
